Bankotsu&Kitra The Begining
by Tempest78
Summary: What makes these two anonymous individuals so important to Bankotsu? Where did Bankotsu grow up? What happens after his banishment? When does he find the legendary Banryu and how? BanXOC Part 1 of 3 original publish- 09-09-07 FE
1. FLashbacks

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Bankotsu&Kitra: The Beginning.**

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**New Summary:**

What makes these two anonymous individuals so important to Bankotsu? Where did Bankotsu grow up? What happens after his banishment? When does he find the legendary Banryu and how? Will they ever be reunited with Bankotsu? BanXOC Part 1 of 3 under revision!

Opening Flash back: 

A pair of two year old boys wearing blue shorts and white shirts came running through the door way of the hut. "Mother, can we see her yet?" asked one of the boys while looking at his mom expectantly, who was in the middle of the living area.

She had pale almost ivory skin and brilliant red hair and green eyes due to her Irish heritage. Smiling at the boys, she held out her arms and showed her son the new baby girl who was wrapped snugly in a blanket.

The red haired boy grinned and his green eyes lit up as he said in awe, "My baby sister."

The mother nodded, laughed and stated, "Darius, meet your new sister Kitra."

The boy, eyes wide, said in awe, "Kitra, she's beautiful, mother." He couldn't wait to show his friend his new sister. He looked over at his friend and hollered, "Hey, Ban, come look at my sister."

The other boy, who had black hair and blue eyes, walked over and looked at the baby then complained, "Aww, she's a girl. Why couldn't she have been a boy, " pouting cutely.

The mother laughed and mentioned, "Girls aren't all bad," looking at her son and his little friend.

Having grown bored the boys decided to take off again and played outside until dinner time.

End Flash back

Flash back:

The boys were now five years old and Kitra was three years old.

Kitra looked at her mother and asked, "Mother, can I go play with brother and his friend?"

The mother smiled at her daughter and nodded. Kitra ran outside and found the boys playing and throwing rocks. She walked over and threw a few rocks as well.

Bankotsu looked her and said, "Hey brat. Go away and leave us alone," glaring at the younger kid.

Kitra looked at him and begged, "Please? I don't want to play alone," with puppy dog eyes.

Darius looked at his sister and said, "Alright, brat, but don't cause us any trouble."

Kitra jumped up and down excitedly, clapping her hands, and exclaimed, "Yay!"

Bankotsu shook his head then bent down and said, "Okay, Dar, this is what we do." Darius listened to his friend eagerly as he explained his newest plan.

Kitra was getting bored and suggested, "Come on guys, let's go swimming." Not waiting for an answer, she ran into the water and started splashing around happily. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

They ran into the water and swam away from Kitra to where they knew she couldn't go. Kitra noticed this and whined, "Aww, no fair. You know mother doesn't allow me that far out."

The boys just laughed at her and after a minute Kitra got out and pouted on the bank. Bankotsu looked at his best friend and stated, "Finally. Man, your sister sure is a pain in the butt."

Darius looked at his best friend and said, "Tell me about it. I can't go anywhere without her wanting to go too."

Kitra grew bored and felt left out, so she decided to entertain herself. She stood up and walked around, gathering rocks until she had built a good sized pile of them.

Darius and Bankotsu were still in the water, watching her and they started getting cold. They decided to get out of the water. Darius swam over to the shore and climbed out so did Bankotsu.

Darius walked over to his sister and asked, "What are you doing now brat?" clearly confused.

Kitra looked at her brother and huffed, then informed him, "You two meanies left me alone, so I'm now entertaining myself."

Darius shrugged and yelled, "Hey! We are not meanies!" glaring at the little brat that was his constant annoyance.

Kitra yelled, "Yes you are! I only wanted to play with you and you left me alone! That makes you meanies!"

She turned around and ran off to her mother, then flung herself into her arms and cried, "Mother, Darius and Bankotsu are meanies. They left me alone and I wanted to play with them." sniffling.

The boys entered the hut following the 'cry baby'. The mother held her crying daughter, trying to soothe her, then looked at the boys and scolded, "You two boys know she hasn't got anyone else to play with. Couldn't you at least try to include Kitra once in a while?"

The boys, feeling guilty, lowered their heads shamefully then looked at the woman and nodded sullenly. The mother nodded, smiled and mentioned, "Now dinner is ready so get ready to eat. Bankotsu, you are welcome to stay and eat if you would like."

Bankotsu's eyes lit up; he eagerly nodded and they all ate together.

End Flash back

Over the next five years the three kids became inseparable.

Darius and Kitra's mother explained that they were very special kids, because she was never supposed to have been able to conceive in the first place.

Bankotsu was an orphan. Darius and Kitra's mother and her husband, who was the village's best swordsman, had pretty much accepted Bankotsu as one of their own and as such; he pretty much lived with them, even though he had his own hut.

Flash back: 

The boys were now ten and Kitra eight.

Kitra, who had her long red hair in a pony tail and wore a pale green haori and hakamas, looked at her brother with concern visible in her hazel eyes and asked, "Dar, when will mother and father return?" worry visible in her young eyes.

Darius, who had his long red hair in a pony tail flowing past his shoulders with a red haori and deep purple hakamas on, sighed and snapped, "How would I know!?" frustration evident in his green eyes.

Bankotsu, who had his long black hair in a tight braid flowing half way down his back and was wearing a light blue haori and deep blue hakamas; had grown weary of hearing her ask the same thing and looked at her with annoyance in his deep blue eyes then said exasperated, "Kitra, go play somewhere else and stop asking the same damn question!" becoming dangerously annoyed.

Lower lip trembling, Kitra instantly lowered her head feeling dejected, and kicked her feet walking off alone to sulk by a tree.

**A few days later: **

Kitra grew really nervous and looked at her brother, informing him, "I don't like this, Dar. They should have been back by now." Worry was written all over her face and in her eyes, even in the way she was pacing.

Darius looked at his sister, sighed heavily and said, "There isn't anything we can do but wait, Kit." In a softer tone, he too was becoming worried.

**A few days later:**

Kitra was in the middle of the village walking around trying to clear her mind when her parents' bodies were brought over on a wagon. Her eyes went wide with shock as she saw the bodies. She instantly recognized her parents due to the brilliant red hair on her mom and her dad's unique clothes.

Shaking violently, she screamed and Darius and Bankotsu ran out of Bankotsu's place to see why. They saw the wagon and exchanged a concerned look, then ran over to her and pulled her away from the wagon and into their arms.

Kitra broke down crying, feeling like her world had just collapsed and Bankotsu gently held her, while Darius walked over to the man to ask him who brought the wagon over as well as what had happened.

The man looked at him and said, "I don't know, son; I came across them along the road. Their wagon was in complete shambles." Darius's eyes watered and he nodded and thanked the man, then walked back over to his sister and friend.

For the next week Kitra barely ate and just curled into a ball on her bed in her room crying. Darius and Bankotsu took turns watching over her and making her eat. They started taking her with them to the training grounds every day, insisting it was time she learned to defend herself.

She watched them training and became instantly enthralled by their practices. From then on the three of them shared a single hut. Their fellow villagers asked them how they were doing whenever they saw them at the training grounds.

Being the village orphans, their bonds to each other became even stronger than before. The trio absolutely became each other's lifelines from that day on.

End Flash back

Flash back:

The boys were now thirteen and Kitra eleven.

Kitra was sitting with Darius talking, when Bankotsu yelled angrily from inside the hut, "Kitra! I am gonna get you, you little brat!"

Kitra's eyes widened and she gulped nervously, saying, "Uh oh." as she prepared to run if needed.

Darius sighed then stared into her eyes questioning, "What did you do now?"

Kitra started fidgeting and replied, "I ah, used charcoal and drew on his shirt," her cheeks tinting a slight pink.

Darius raised a brow questioningly and asked, "Which shirt?" fearing the answer.

Kitra gulped again and answered, "Umm, his favorite one," trying not to laugh.

Darius burst out laughing and stated, "You are in for it this time," with laughing eyes.

Kitra snapped her head up and defended herself. "He shouldn't have been so mean!" Fire was in her eyes, a sure sign her temper was getting up.

Darius chuckled and queried, "What exactly did you do, anyway?" wondering why his friend sounded so irate.

Kitra held his gaze and answered, "Umm, I drew two pink bunnies kissing each other, and colored the back of it pink as well." ducking her head shamefully.

Darius burst out laughing and announced, amused, "No wonder he sounds so angry. You are so going to be toast." feeling sorry for his sister, and highly amused.

Bankotsu appeared about ten feet away from them with his hands on his hips, clutching his ruined shirt in one hand. He glared at Kitra and informed her, "I see you, stupid brat!" anger in his intense indigo gaze.

Kitra saw her friend's eyes and squeaked, "EEP! Don't just stand there Darius, help me," looking at her brother with pleading eyes.

Darius shook his head and said, "Oh no! You're on your own this time, sister dear. Now I suggest you run because he is seriously pissed off," looking from her to his furious best friend.

Kitra jumped up and took off running at full speed. Bankotsu chased her and yelled angrily, "You better run, you little brat! Because when I do catch you, you're so toast!" He ran after her at his full speed. She ran through the woods, dodging through the trees with Bankotsu hot on her heels.

They ran around for two hours without breaking their strides. He chased her all around the outskirts of the village.

Finally, Bankotsu leapt at her tackling her to the ground. He held up the shirt and demanded angrily, "How the hell could you do that to my favorite shirt!?" while glaring at her and sitting on top of her.

Kitra huffed and yelled, "Serves you right for being such a jerk!" still miffed about the way he'd treated her.

Bankotsu got up, yanking her up to him and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "A jerk, am I? He queried, staring heatedly at her.

Face reddening from anger, Kitra yelled, "Damn right you are!" Bankotsu pinned her over his shoulder and stormed over to the river that was about ten feet away.

Spotting the river and guessing what he had in mind, Kitra instantly stiffened and warned, "Ban- don't you dare," voice promising retaliation.

Bankotsu smugly smirked at her saying, "Oh yeah?" amused by how fast she'd gone from angry to wary.

Kitra glared at him warning, "Bankotsu…" Bankotsu stopped right next to the river and instantly flipped her off his shoulder and tossed her into the ice cold river. Kitra squealed, "Ban-Chan," while waiting to land in the water.

Bankotsu glared at her and ground out, "Sweet talking me won't save you this time, brat." seriously pissed shed destroyed that shirt, the one all the girls went gaga over every time he wore it.

She hit the water screaming and surfaced, sputtering, "Damn you, Bankotsu you stupid jerk! This water is ice cold!" while glaring at him.

Bankotsu smirked and informed her, "You deserve it for being such a little brat and destroying my favorite shirt," crossing his toned arms over his already strong looking chest. Too pissed to look at her any longer, he turned on his heel and stalked off angrily muttering about his ruined and **pink** shirt.

Kitra swam to the shore and climbed out of the water. She was so mad the heat from her anger fought off the chill from her unwanted ice bath, as she stormed off to change clothes muttering about the 'Stupid jerk'

Darius, who had been watching everything, just sat there laughing his head off.

**A day later:**

Kitra stood inside the door of the hut staring at the boys and informed them, "I hate it when you two get orders to leave and I get left behind." pouting her lower lip.

Not really wanting to leave her alone either, Darius looked at his sister and said, "Sorry, Kit, but the headman himself gave the orders."

Bankotsu reached over and playfully ruffled her hair adding, "Don't worry, Kit, we'll be back in a few days." trying to cheer her up some.

She glared at him and shoved his hand off, then crossed her arms in front of her chest grumbling, "Meanwhile I have to stay here alone and bored. It isn't fair! I can't go just because I'm a girl." stomping her foot like a petulant child.

Ever since the day she'd discovered her parent's bodies, she dreaded being alone. She was terrified she'd never see them again, whenever Bankotsu and Darius left.

Darius chuckled and suggested, "You could always ask the people in the village to play with you." knowing she'd immediately shoot that idea down.

Kitra glared at her brother, huffing and exclaimed, "I am not a child any more, Dar! I don't need to play!" looking at the ground she whispered, "I just don't like being left alone, that is all."

Raising her chin, Bankotsu looked into her eyes and assured, "It is only for a few days, Kit."

Darius held her gaze instructing, "Stay inside and you should be safe enough."

Kitra hugged them both tightly and ordered, "You two damn well better stay safe and return to me!" They laughed nodding, and promised to return while hugged her back.

Kitra sighed and sat in a corner of their hut and began taking an inventory of their herbs, weapons, and supplies. She made a list of the ones she needed to gather over the next few days.

Darius and Bankotsu left to meet with the headman's solders as they had been commanded to.

**End Flash back**

**Current time: The guys are fourteen and Kitra is twelve:**

Bankotsu had his long black hair in his signature tight braid flowing down his back, as well as captivating blue eyes. He wore an aqua blue top and dark blue hakamas.

Kitra had her wavy brilliant red hair in a pony tail that flowed down her back, and hazel eyes. She wore a cream colored haori and tan hakamas.

Darius had his brilliant red hair in a pony tail that flowed down his back, and vivid green eyes. He wore currently a forest green haori with dark brown hakamas.

They were all camped out under the stars just outside the village. The guys had just returned from another errand for the village headman earlier that day and decided to camp out with Kitra that night.

Kitra, who was lying on her blanket on her stomach, looked at the boys and exclaimed, "I can't wait until I'm old enough to travel with you two," staring at her friends.

Darius faced his sister while lying on his side on his blanket and asked, "Why do you say that, Kit?" curious why she'd brought that up again.

Kitra stared him dead in the eye and answered, "So you two won't be able to leave me behind anymore."

Bankotsu chuckled and said offhandedly, "Well it can't be all that bad." not understanding why she hated being alone so much.

Kitra glared at him and informed him dead seriously, "It is so! The headman's sons are starting to actually look at me and it is creeping me out," flames of annoyance dancing in her hazel eyes.

Bankotsu instantly sobered up sitting up. He stared her dead in the eye and demanded, "How long now?" not liking this at all.

Kitra sighed heavily and continued, "Since the last two times you two have been gone. They haven't tried anything yet, but they have this weird look..." not sure how to explain it.

Darius and Bankotsu exchanged a knowing look and Darius looked into his sister's eyes ordering dead seriously, "Kitra, I want you to remain inside the hut at all times when we aren't here from now on." for kids so young they were very smart.

Bankotsu held her gaze and added just as seriously, "Seriously Kit, even the headman doesn't know exactly where we live so it's the safest option."

Kitra sighed heavily and agreed, "I know, but that's boring. However, I'd rather be safe and bored, than to be violated." shivering at just the thought.

Darius and Bankotsu raised an eye brow each and angrily demanded, "How the hell do you know about that stuff!?" as their faces started turning red and their jaws clenched.

She sat up as well rolling her eyes, and informed them, "Even I occasionally hear the rumors running rampant in the village. You two are so over-protective of me and I am grateful for it- but I am not a child anymore."

Bankotsu looked his best friend dead in the eye and said angrily, "I think it's time to start closely inspecting whom she is around, Dar." a muscle in his jaw ticking.

Darius held his gaze and said angrily, "No kidding, Ban." he faced his sister and questioned, "Seriously Kit, who told you about that!?"

She held his gaze and replied, "A few of the girls passing through the village with their parents told me." The guys shook their heads sadly, trying to calm down.

Darius looked into her eyes and queried, "Did they tell you what it means?" hoping they didn't.

Kitra blushed, looking down and mumbled, "It means to be forced against your will or for someone to touch your umm... private parts without your consent." while fidgeting nervously, and blushing even deeper.

The guys grew very angry and clenched their fists, faces so red they almost glowed from anger. Darius looked at his sister and yelled, "You are too young to know about or even hear about this shit!"

Kitra snapped her head up to gaze at him, huffing and reminded them, "I'm only two years younger than you are bro."

Bankotsu shook his head and held her gaze as he added, "I agree with Dar. You're too young to be knowing and hearing about this shit!" anger rolling off both males. Kitra was just starting to develop into a woman and they were stubbornly trying to pretend she wasn't, but they did know enough to know that she'd need protected from a certain someone.

Kitra growled and declared, "I hate it when you two treat me like a damn child! You two are going to have to accept me growing up someday!" She huffed, laying back down on her side facing away from the guys and went to sleep.

Darius and Bankotsu sighed heavily and stared off at the stars trying to calm down. Both were still angry about the conversation and not anywhere near ready for their precious Kitra to grow up yet. At this point any boy who tried to approach Kitra, would end up with a very clear warning to keep his eyes, and hands off her.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter one please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	2. Allies and enemies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning the trio woke up, saw that it was going to be a beautiful day and decided to just spend the day relaxing.

Kitra was wearing a cream colored haori and tan hakamas with her wavy reddish brown hair in a pony tail much like her brother's.

She stood up and walked over to the cooking pot. She served breakfast and the trio all ate together. Bankotsu smiled at Kitra with happiness in his eyes and said happily, "I gotta hand it to you Kit, you're a great cook!"

Kitra smiled. "Thanks, if it wasn't for my cooking you two would be skin and bones," she said as she teased with laughing eyes.

Darius looked at her with pride and love shining in his eyes and declared, "Yup! Lucky for us, we know the best cook in town!"

Kitra's eyes brightened as did her face at the compliment and she nodded. She looked at the guys and said, "Enough flattery, now what are we going to do today?"

Bankotsu grinned and his eyes lit up as he replied, "I was thinking about checking out the babes."

Kitra rolled her eyes and questioned dryly, "Why am I not surprised, Ban?" looking at her friend.

Darius laughed. Holding his sister's gaze, he informed her, "I was thinking of practicing with my sword."

Kitra's eyes and whole face lit up as she beamed at her brother and queried, "Can I watch?"

Darius laughed, "Sure Kit, you can watch."

Kitra clapped happily then faced her best friend and questioned, "Well how about it, Ban?"

Bankotsu looked at her blankly and stated, "How 'bout what? I'm going babe watching," he reminded her.

Kitra sighed as she stood up. She walked over to him taunting, "Scaredy! You just know Dar will beat you again," with laughing eyes.

Bankotsu scowled at her and declared, "As if! I can beat him any day," eyes becoming a stormy blue.

Kitra looked into his eyes and said seriously, "Don't be so sure, Ban! Darius practices every day. You, on the other hand, are always too busy 'babe watching'!" as she rolled her eyes.

Beginning to feel picked on, Bankotsu looked away and mumbled, "At least I'm looking."

Darius stared at his friend and replied seriously, "I have better things to do then scope out babes!" Turning to his sister he questioned, "Kit, are you coming or not?"

Not about to miss an opportunity to watch her brother show off, Kitra jumped up and declared happily, "I'm so going!"

Darius nodded and he and Kitra walked toward the training grounds, leaving Bankotsu to himself.

**At the training grounds:**

They reached the training grounds and Kitra climbed onto the railing. There, she sat in her favorite spot and examined the show.

Darius was wearing a forest green haori with dark brown hakamas with his wavy reddish brown hair in a ponytail half way down his back. He also had striking green eyes.

As she watched Darius spar against a newcomer, Nenji walked up behind her and questioned, "Hey Kitra, what brings you here?" He had his brown hair in a bob tail, brown eyes and was wearing maroon hakamas and a pale purple haori. He happened to be the best friend of the village headman's oldest son.

Kitra smiled at him and answered happily, "I'm watching Dar!" long as Nenji behaved, she didn't mind his company- she just didn't care for his friend.

Knowing she never did miss her brother or his friend practices, Nenji sighed and asked dryly, "What else is new?" while rolling his eyes.

Kitra shrugged and went back to watching her brother spar. He had defeated the new comer and had begun sparing with Jumal, who happened to be Kitra's female best friend's older brother, as well as a friend to both Darius and Bankotsu.

Jumal had his dark brown shoulder length hair in a top knot pony tail on his head and wore dark green hakamas and a gray haori. His fighting style was much like that of Kenjutsu. Darius and Bankotsu's style was more a mixture of Kenjutsu and Taijutsu.

After ten minutes of being ignored by Kitra who was raptly absorbed in her brother's practice, Nenji gave up trying to gain her attention again, shrugging and walked away. He never would understand why she was so interested in the sparring matches.

Jumal stood up and said, "Okay, I give," after being bested once again by Darius.

Darius nodded to his friend, before looking around smiling as he hollered, "Next?!" Another rather lanky looking guy stepped up and started practicing with Darius.

Jumal walked over beside Kitra, looked at her and greeted, "Hey Kitra," as he smiled at her.

Kitra smiled at him and said, "Hey yourself; nice try out there today." She really felt safe around Jumal, he was a sweet guy.

Jumal laughed, gazing into her eyes and replied, "Thanks! I doubt anyone will ever best that brother of yours, though. He sure takes after your dad."

Kitra smiled sadly and said, "Yeah, he sure does." She missed her parents very much sometimes, but she was happy with her brother and Bankotsu.

Jumal smiled at her and proclaimed, "Your father was one of the best swordsmen in the entire village," admiration in is voice.

Kitra smiled and agreed, "He sure was," pride for her father clear in her hazel eyes. She turned back to watching her brother's practice.

A little while later Kou walked over. He was the village headman's oldest son and the same age as Darius, Bankotsu, and Jumal. He had his shoulder length black hair in a top knot ponytail and wore purplish grey hakamas and haori.

He smiled and said, "Hey Kitra," winking at her.

Kitra, really not looking forward to this little 'chat', sighed, looking at him and said, "Hi, Kou," In a tone just light enough not to be rude.

Kou smirked, as he had seen Darius, and guessed, "Watching your brother again, huh?"

Kitra nodded and exclaimed merrily, "Of course," beaming at her brother's abilities.

Determined to show off to her, Kou smiled and proudly stated, "Be sure you stay and watch the next one, because I'm next!"

Kitra's eyes shined with mirth as she eagerly taunted, "I'll gladly watch you get your ass handed to you by my brother," knowing that no one could defeat her brother.

Whishing for once that she'd talk about him with such awe, Kou scowled at her and declared, "I will not be defeated this time!" while staring into her eyes.

Kitra laughed and said, "Whatever," and went back to watching her brother.

He defeated yet another opponent, and grinned yelling, "Next!"

Clenching his sword, Kou jumped over the rail and stepped in front of him yelling, "I'll take you on!"

Darius grinned at him and said, "By all means," mock bowing.

Kou turned to Kitra and yelled smugly, "Watch as I defeat your brother, Kitra!" chest puffed out with pride as he noticed her eyes on them.

Kitra yelled back dead seriously, "It'll never happen, Kou!" she knew without a doubt no one in the village could defeat her brother in battle, except maybe for Bankotsu, when he actually practiced.

Annoyed at her lack of faith in him, Kou glared at her and yelled, "Watch me!" determined to prove her wrong.

Darius looked at him with a brow raised questioningly and taunted, "Are you gonna argue with my sister or fight, Kou?" he didn't like the kid and really didn't like having his time wasted.

Kou glared at him and held up his sword, yelling, "En guard!" jaw clenched as he began to focus on the battle.

Darius jumped into position and they started battling. Jumal, who'd watched everything, chuckled and said, "That boy never learns, does he?"

Kitra added dryly, "Probably never will, either," shaking her head sadly.

Jumal laughed and they continued watching the show. Ten minutes later Kitra was watching the battle as it continued, when she felt someone grab her waist from behind, her spine stiffening.

She instantly whipped around to see Bankotsu standing behind her and smiled. He was wearing an aqua blue top and dark blue hakamas and had his jet black hair in a tight braid down his back.

Kitra looked into his eyes and said, "I thought you were 'babe watching'?" as she began to relax.

Bankotsu shrugged and replied evenly, "I was, but they all left, so I decided to come over here."

Kitra smiled and informed him proudly, "Dar has been at it since we got here and he is still going strong!" everyone around knew how highly she regarded both her brother and Bankotsu, especially their sparring.

Bankotsu nodded and queried, "Who's he facing now?" in a rather bored tone.

Kitra grinned and stated, "Kou is determined to get his ass handed to him again," Her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Bankotsu snorted. "That boy never will learn," knowing it was true.

Kitra said, smiling, "He said to make sure I watched him, too. I told him I would gladly watch Dar beat his ass." ending with an amused giggle.

Bankotsu threw his head back laughing and said, "I bet he didn't like you saying that," eyes laughing.

Kitra shrugged and declared, "Tough," eyes serious. There was only one person in the village she tolerated even less than Kou.

Jumal smiled and said, "Well, I for one have had enough. I'll leave Kitra to your care, Ban, I'm outta here!"

Bankotsu nodded to him and said, "See ya, Jumal." As he watched their friend walking off.

Kitra smiled at him and said, "Bye, Jumal." Bankotsu removed his arms from around her waist and climbed on the railing to sit beside Kitra. She smiled at him and he smiled his boyish smile at her.

Kou glanced at Kitra and saw Bankotsu sitting beside her. He became angry and scowled at them. Darius noticed this and smiled as he taunted, "Are you gonna stare at my sister all day or are you gonna swing that sword!?"

Kou angrily growled, turning his attention back to his opponent and lunged his sword at Darius. Darius blocked the attack, circling away and made his own move.

Kou, who was still pissed about Bankotsu being so close to 'his' Kitra, was knocked onto his butt from one of Darius's lightning quick moves.

Darius grinned as he held his sword to Kou's throat and said, "Concede, Kou," a victorious grin on his handsome face.

Kou glared up at him and spat angrily, "Fine, I concede!" sending his furious glare towards the chummy couple on the railing.

Darius nodded and removed his sword. Kitra laughed and hollered happily, "I told you, you won't ever defeat my brother!"

Bankotsu jumped down, landing on his feet. He turned to Kitra and placed his hand on her hips, lifting her off the railing before depositing her on her feet. Kou scowled at the pair and fuming about how Kitra always let that bastard hold her, but never would allow him to get near her, he turned on his heel and stormed off angrily.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, Kitra ran over to Darius and flung herself into his open arms. Darius caught his sister easily and laughed at her exuberance. Eyes shining with happiness, she hugged him and grinning said, "You were terrific, Dar!"

Eyes full of happiness Darius grinned hugging her back and said, "Thanks, Kit!"

Eyes shining with happiness, and grinning, Bankotsu walked over and said, "Great as always, Dar," slapping him on the back.

Darius looked at his friend, his own eyes shining with happiness, and said happily, "Thanks, man." The trio smiling turned on their heels and walked off with their arms linked with Kitra in the middle.

When they got to the railing, Darius lifted his sister over it and set her down gently on her feet. He hopped over it himself, then Bankotsu hopped over it and they continued walking.

Kitra declared excitedly, "I can't wait until the festival tonight," eyes shining with eagerness and hope.

Darius laughed looking at his sister and said, "Okay, Kit, you win. We'll go to the festival, but you have to wear a proper kimono, agreed?"

Kitra grinned and nodded with her eyes shining with happiness and excitement. She said excitedly, "Thank you so much, Dar!"

She excitedly drug the guys back towards their hut and walked into her room, where she prepared for the festival. She dressed in her favorite brilliant yellow and orange kimono and pulled her hair back into a messy braid.

When she walked out of her room, Bankotsu looked at her grinning, and said, "Come here brat, and I'll braid it the right way." as he noticed her messy braid.

Kitra scowled, but walked over to sit in front of Bankotsu so he could braid her hair correctly. He began by taking out her braid and re-braided her hair properly, then finished braiding her hair and said teasingly, "There brat, all done."

Kitra sighed standing up, and glared at him questioning, "Why do you have to always ruin the act of being nice by calling me a brat?"

Darius chuckled upon hearing this, and entering the living area announced, "Time to go, you two."

Kitra nodded and smiling, walked over taking her brother's offered arm. Bankotsu chuckled and followed behind them.

Darius walked Kitra to the village where the festival had begun only minutes before. There was a multitude of different booths containing food choices, game choices, and a variety of different flowers. The game boots consisted of games that test your strength and targeting abilities, and were located mainly to the left side of the village.

The food booths lined one wall of the village gathering area on the right. The flower display booths consisted of a variety of flowers such as cherry blossoms and chrysanthemums and roses, were along the outer edges of the left and right sides. The dancing was located in the center of the area.

Kitra looked at her big brother and queried, "What are we going to do first?"

Darius looked at her and questioned, "Do you want to eat, dance, or try some games first?"

Kitra said happily, "Eat! This is one of the few times I don't do the cooking," her eyes were laughing.

Darius laughed and said, "Okay, but your cooking is much better, Kit." smiling fondly at his sibling.

Kitra laughed and Darius led her over to the food stands. Bankotsu followed them and asked, "What do you want to try first, Kit?"

She looked over the abundant assortment of choices. The food booths consisted of a variety of meat and rice dishes, such as rice and chicken and rice with shrimp. Others had curry and the like. She said, "Um, the rice with shrimp I guess."

Darius nodded, looking at the lady behind the counter and ordered three sets. He paid for them and handed Kitra hers. She smiled saying, "Thanks Dar," kissing his cheek.

Darius nodded and smiled at his sister. He handed Bankotsu his food and grabbed his own bowl.

Bankotsu pouted looking at Kitra, and asked, "Hey don't I get a thanks?" feeling a little left out.

Kitra turned to look at him blankly and questioned, "What for?" raising a brow curiously.

Looking into her eyes, Bankotsu said dryly, "Well, I did braid you hair for you."

Still miffed, Kitra said flippantly, "Yeah, but then you ruined it by being a jerk and calling me a brat again. However, I will say thanks just the same. So, thanks Ban." she turned on her heel and flounced off to sit under a tree.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and mumbled, "Sure, anytime," as he watched her walk away. He hated when she was in one of her moods like this, and left him feeling left out.

Darius watched her before turning to his best friend and saying, "You really upset her that time. It was cute when we were kids, but she isn't that young anymore Ban; try not to pick on her so much, all right?"

Bankotsu sighed heavily and nodded, then looked towards Kitra and sighed again. Darius laughed and went to sit beside his sister, who'd already been joined by Jumal.

Jumal looked at her and questioned, "So, Kitra, are you enjoying yourself?" Kitra smiled and nodded at him with warm eyes. Jumal informed her happily, "Next year, Lissa will be old enough to attend as well."

Kitra smiled wider and said excitedly, "That will be fun! She would love this!" Her eyes were dancing with merriment.

Jumal set his bowl aside and asked, "Have you tried any of the games yet?" Kitra shook her head.

Darius walked up and sat down saying, "We just got here and got the food," while looking at his friend. Bankotsu sighed and sat down beside Darius and quietly ate his food.

Kitra began to feel full and offered her shrimp to Darius, who declined, and then to Jumal, who also declined. Bankotsu looked at her and used puppy dog eyes asking, "What about me?"

Kitra sighed saying, "I suppose," she held out her chopsticks towards Bankotsu. He eagerly ate the offered shrimp. He stared into Kitra's eyes and she looked away.

She set her bowl down and said, "I am finished. Have whatever you want of it," as she stood up and got ready to head towards the games.

Seeing this Darius hid a smile and looked at Jumal requesting, "Hey, Jumal, would you mind taking Kit to a few games for me?"

Jumal smiled at his friend and said, "No problem." setting his empty bowl aside.

Darius nodded and mentioned, "Thanks, man." he turned to his sister and handed her some money instructing, "Try not to spend it all in one place, 'k?" gazing into her eyes.

Kitra nodded and accepted the money. She and Jumal walked towards the games and went around trying various different activities.

After seeing them walk off, Darius turned towards his best friend, laughing and said, "Boy, is she ever upset," eyes dancing with amusement.

Bankotsu sighed and said dejected, "Tell me about it." He finished Kitra's food setting the bowl aside and stood up saying, "Time for the games."

Darius nodded to him and said, "I'm going to go check out the dancing."

Bankotsu nodded and turned around and walked towards the games. Jumal and Kitra had just finished a game and were walking towards another one, when Bankotsu walked up and greeted them, "Hey there."

Jumal smiled and informed Bankotsu happily, "Hey man, Kitra here is really good at some of these games."

Bankotsu nodded and said proudly, "She usually is."

Kitra looked at Jumal and announced, "I'm ready to check out the dancing now." Jumal nodded and Bankotsu also nodded. The three of them walked over to the dancing people.

Kitra stood there waiting all night for someone, anyone, to ask her to dance. Darius watched this and saw the look of disappointment on her face. He walked over to her and asked, "Hey Kit, wanna dance?"

Kitra smiled gratefully and nodded. Her brother led her to the dancing area and they began dancing. Slow dancing with his arms around her hips and her arms on his shoulders. They danced a few dances and then went to stand back over by the others.

Jumal looked at them and said, "Well, it's high time I went to bed for the night. See you all later."

The trio looked at their friend and said, "Night, Jumal."

A moment later Kou walked up beside Kitra and smiled asking politely, "Kitra, come dance with me, please?"

Kitra looked at Darius, who nodded, and she said, "One dance, then we have to leave."

Kitra nodded as did Kou. He led her to the dance area and pulled her into his arms and they danced. Kou smiled at her and mentioned, amused, "Your brother sure is protective of you."

Kitra looked at him and questioned, "What do you mean?" wondering why he'd bring that up.

Kou replied, "Look at him, he and his friend are both glaring at me," as he pulled her so he could hold her closer to him, enjoying the anger he saw in both her brother and Bankotsu's eyes as they noticed this.

He smirked. Kitra held his gaze and stated evenly, "After today's incident, I don't blame them at all."

Kou turned his attention fully to the beauty in his arms and questioned, "Speaking of which, why didn't you cheer for me, instead of against me?"

Kitra blinked and exclaimed, "You're joking, right? You went against my brother! Of course I would cheer for Dar over anyone else."

Feeling a bit envious of her devotion to her brother, Kou grumbled, "His friend as well."

Kitra looked him dead in the eye and informed him seriously, "Ban is like a second brother to me. I will always cheer for them over anyone else. And when they face each other, I'll cheer for both of them!"

Kou held her gaze and said in the same serious tone, "As my girl you should cheer for me too."

Kitra's eyes hardened and she snapped, "I am not your girl, Kou!"

He grinned at her and informed her dead seriously, "You will be," eyes full of assurance and determination.

The dance ended and Darius walked over demanding, "Kitra, time to leave- now!" Bankotsu was already standing beside her and reached out pulling her away from Kou, glaring at him the whole time.

They turned around and began to walk away. As they walked away, Kou yelled smugly, "See you later, Kitra!"

After they got away from the crowd, Bankotsu spun her to face him and angrily demanded, "Just what the hell was that all about?" he'd about blown a gasket when he'd seen Kou pulling her closer.

Kitra held his gaze and informed him evenly, "He was upset I didn't cheer for him instead of Dar today. I told him I will always cheer for Dar and you, before anybody else."

Bankotsu spread his feet and planted them shoulder width apart, crossing his arms over his chest and stared her dead in the eye demanding, "And!?"

Kitra sighed heavily, knowing that this wasn't going to be fun, but wanting to get it over with, and answered, "He said as his girl I should have been cheering for him too! I told him I am **not** his girl, and he said I will be."

Darius scowled and said, "Damn it! That little prick is really getting on my nerves now."

Bankotsu scowled and agreed, "Mine too," as he sent a death glare towards the prick, who smirked.

Kitra also scowled and added, "Mine third! Just because he is the headman's oldest son he thinks he can have anything he wants- the ass!"

Darius calmed down and suggested, "Let's go home," holding out a hand to his sister. Kitra eagerly nodded as she and Darius turned and began walking off. Bankotsu turned around and scowled at Kou, who saw everything and smirked wider, while holding his gaze. Bankotsu narrowed his gaze at him a moment longer before he turned around and stormed off catching up to Kitra and Darius.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter two please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	3. Trio's Rountine

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Back at the hut:**

They entered the hut together where Kitra smiled gratefully at her brother and said, "Thanks, Dar, for letting me attend tonight."

Darius smiled at her replying, "You're welcome, Kit."

Kitra hugged Darius, then kissed his cheek adding, "Night, Dar."

Darius smiled at his sister, and then hugged and kissed her, saying, "Night, Kit."

Kitra walked over to Bankotsu, hugging him and kissed his cheek saying, "Night, Ban."

Bankotsu hugged, and kissed her on the top of her head answering, "Night, Kit." Glad that she wasn't ignoring him anymore.

Kitra walked into her room, changed into her night clothes, and crawled into her bed under the covers.

Darius looked at Bankotsu and announced he too was turning in; he walked into his room and undressed, climbing into his bed.

Bankotsu decided to turn in as well and walked into his room and undressed and climbed into his bed. They all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

**one and a half weeks later with Darius and Bankotsu:**

Bankotsu and Darius were just returning to their camp from battling demons together. Darius stopped and looked at his best friend stating, "Ban I have to ask a serious favor from you."

Bankotsu smiled and replied, "Anything Dar, you know that," as he faced his best friend in the whole world.

Darius informed him gravely, "After losing our parents, well Kitra hasn't really been the same. We both know what Kou plans if he ever gets her alone… I need you to keep her safe for me when I can't," while looking him dead in the eye.

Bankotsu agreed angrily, "We do both know and I swear to you, I will never let him have her!" eyes dead serious.

Darius exclaimed, "Thanks man, I knew I could count on you!" as he slapped his childhood best friend on the back, feeling relieved.

Bankotsu pulled out his dagger and slit his hand, and then Darius's vowing, "Blood brothers for life man. With this I now make a blood oath to never leave Kitra unprotected if I can help it! If at any time you die and can no longer protect her, rest assured I will!" eyes dead serious.

They clasped hands and Darius grinned stating, "Thanks Ban! You're the only person in this world that I would ever blindly trust my sister's safe keeping to." holding his best friend's gaze. They hugged each other, bandaged their hands and continued back to the camp.

**Three weeks later:**

Kitra sat alone at the hut as Bankotsu and Darius had left on the headman's orders again. She sighed and tried to busy herself with some sewing so she wouldn't miss them.

She wanted to be with the guys but couldn't all because she was a girl. So instead, she was stuck home waiting and wondering. She silently fumed, _"You two damn well better return soon and safe!"_

She sewed the guys under shirts that had gotten small tears in them from them wrestling around on the ground. After finishing the sewing, she decided to make herself some noodles and began making them by scratch. She mixed up the dough and began kneading it, then cutting it into strips and adding them into her boiling water pot.

An hour later they were cooking in the water and spices; she had cleaned up her mess and put everything back away again. She was just about to take a short nap, when she heard what sounded like tons of horses and soldiers.

She quickly ran to the window and peeked out behind the curtain, being very careful so as not to be spotted. Her eyes went wide as saucers with shock as she saw Kou, his younger brother by two years Kio, and an army of soldiers.

She sighed. She knew very well that Kou would steal her away if they found her, so she stayed extremely quiet and prayed they would leave quickly with her remaining unnoticed.

To her immense relief, what seemed like hours later, but was only twenty minutes later, she heard Kou order, "Alright men! We ride to the next village and from there we will join the others- let's move out!" as he sat tall and proud on his stallion. They all filed onward and she remained hidden in a corner until she was absolutely certain they were gone.

After they left, Kitra sighed heavily in relief then returned to the kitchen and turned off her now fully cooked noodles. She took out a bowl and scooped some of her noodles into it and carried it over to the table then sat down to eat.

After she had finished eating she stood up and cleaned the dishes, then decided to go to the river and do the wash. She went around and gathered the trio's clothes and walked to the river behind the cabin to clean them. After she finished with the wash, she returned to the hut and hung them on the line behind the hut to dry.

Kitra had just finished hanging out the wash out, when she heard Bankotsu and Darius returning. She knew it was them because they were talking and laughing as they approached the hut.

Eyes shining with happiness and relief Kitra flew down the path and threw herself in Darius's arms and hugged him enthusiastically.

He looked at her, eyes filled with happiness, and hugged her back, laughing. She pulled out of her brother's arms and threw herself into Bankotsu's arms and hugged him enthusiastically as well.

He laughed, returned the hug then looked into her face, his eyes shining with laughter, and asked, "Wow, Kit, what has gotten into you?"

Kitra pulled back smiling at him and answered, "After spending three days alone, and then watching Kou and his army leave just hours ago, I'm excited to have you two home again."

Darius looked shocked and questioned, "Kou and his army left!?"

Kitra nodded looking into his eyes and replied, "Yup, not more than three hours ago and Kio was even with them."

Bankotsu looked at Darius and queried, "I wonder where they went?"

Kitra looked him in the eyes and informed him, "He said something about going to the next village and meeting up with the others there."

Darius rolled his eyes and said, "He must be trying to expand again." Seriously that guy's father was extremely greedy and so were his sons when it came to land.

Bankotsu nodded, then shook his head and declared, "Idiot," knowing he and Dar would be getting called to duty even more often if they did expand.

Kitra smiled and nodded. She looked at the guys and questioned, "Anyway, you two must be hungry by now?" Bankotsu's face lit up and he nodded vigorously. Kitra saw this and laughed, saying, "Come on then, I'd just finished making noodles."

Darius's face lit up and he asked, "Fresh homemade noodles?" with a puppy face that he rarely used. Kitra laughed at his face and nodded.

Both guys instantly tore off towards the hut, not waiting to see if she had followed. Kitra shook her head, laughing joyously, and ran after them.

By the time she had reached the hut, the guys had already filled their bowls with noodles and were sitting at the table busy eating. She walked inside and laughed. "Lucky thing I made such a big pot, huh!?"

They nodded while still eating. Kitra smiled at the guys and informed them, "There is also enough made for tomorrow but only if you two hunt, so we can have meat with them."

Darius snapped his head up to grin at her and said, "You got it, Kit!" whenever he and Bankotsu returned she always made sure they ate well.

Bankotsu finished his food and said, "Man, Kit, that really hit the spot!" grinning at her.

Darius happily agreed, "Sure did!" thinking some meat would have made it perfect.

Kitra smiled and, looking at them, mentioned, "I mended your under shirts today; try not to tear them again, okay?" The guys smiled at her and nodded.

Still looking at them she added, "Also, after the army left, I went to the river and did the wash; it's drying as we speak." They nodded again, holding her gaze.

Kitra looked from one to the other and said seriously, "This time before you two take off again you had better do plenty of hunting. We're completely out of meat now and I had none yesterday, either." she hated running out of meat.

Darius nodded and said with a smile, "Sorry, Kit. We'll be certain to hunt tomorrow, 'k?"

Kitra smiled at her brother and nodded. She loved eating meat, but hated hunting. She'd rather leave the gory part to the guys.

Bankotsu informed his roommates, "I'm going to polish my weapon now," as he stood up and entered the living area.

Darius added, "So will I," as he also stood up and entered the living area.

Kitra nodded and collected their dishes and washed them, before joining the guys in the living area. She looked from one to the other and mentioned, "I hope you two can stay a while this time."

"Me too," Darius eagerly agreed. He'd really missed his little sister.

Bankotsu smiled and said, "At least we get to come home to a clean house and hot food," happily polishing his weapon.

Offended at his remark, Kitra glared at him and stated annoyed, "You just wait, Ban; one of these days you're going to say that around the wrong person and she's gonna slap your face off!"

Bankotsu snapped his gaze to her and said, "What, it was a compliment, Kit," brow raised questioningly.

Kitra sighed and stood up then said, "Whatever, Now that you two are back, I'm going to the hot springs to bathe." She walked into her room gathering her fresh clothes and walked off towards the hot springs.

Bankotsu stood up to follow her, but Darius looked up at him and said, "Leave her be; she won't be that far away and she'll scream if she needs us."

Bankotsu looked him in the eye and argued, "What about the demons?"

Darius retorted, "There haven't been any this close in a long while now."

Bankotsu nodded, then gazing into his eyes, said, "Just the same, I have to make sure she's safe." He'd been worried by the announcement of Kou and Kio being so close to the cabin.

Darius nodded and said, "Alright, but you know if she catches you, she'll wring your neck," smiling and went back to polishing his swords. Bankotsu grunted then turned and walked towards the springs.

Kitra had arrived at the springs. She quickly undressed and slid into the water behind the big rock at the hot springs closest to the cabin. Bankotsu sat against a big tree far enough away; he didn't actually see her, but he could see everything around her.

Kitra ranted about 'Arrogant, stubborn, men and their caveman ideals' while scrubbing clean. Bankotsu chuckled to himself while listening to her rant and shook his head. After about twenty minutes, she calmed down and sat in the water letting the hot water soothe her a bit.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I sat there with my back against the tree. _"Damn she sure has a hot temper! Kami help any man that pisses her off when she grows up!"_ I chuckled. _"I can already feel sorry for the poor bastard!"_

**Regular POV:**

Kitra sighed, standing up and climbed out of the springs. She quickly dressed and gathered her belongings as she started walking back towards the hut.

Bankotsu snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her approaching. He stood up and hid behind the tree as she passed him, then he quickly took a short cut to the hut.

Kitra walked into the living area and saw both guys still polishing their weapons. Darius smiled at her and questioned, "Did you enjoy your bath?"

Kitra smiled and answered, "Very much so." She walked into her room and put her dirty clothes away. She walked outside and checked on the drying ones.

Darius looked at Bankotsu and whispered, "You're lucky, man. You just barely got back before she did."

Bankotsu whispered back, "Tell me about it." They sat up straight as they heard her coming back.

Kitra walked in and announced, "The clothes should be dry soon; I'm going to go take a nap."

The guys smiled at her and nodded as she walked into her room. Darius looked at Bankotsu, who was grinning, and questioned, "Alright, what did you do!?"

Bankotsu grinned at his friend and replied, "Nothing, but she sure kept ranting for a full twenty minutes about 'Arrogant, stubborn, men and their caveman ideals'; I sat there chuckling the whole time."

Smirking at Darius he proclaimed, "I sure feel sorry for any man that pisses her off when she gets older," eyes twinkling with laughter. They both burst out laughing. Darius grinned and added, "I can almost pity the poor fool now," his eyes were also laughing.

Bankotsu eyes full of mirth, added, "Me too, man, she sure has one helluva temper!"

They both laughed again. Darius smiled, eyes full of mirth, and agreed, "That she does, she got it from mother."

They smiled and went back to polishing their weapons. Once that task was completed, they decided to go bathe in the springs themselves. While they were bathing, Kitra had woken up from her nap and decided to check on the clothes.

After bathing, Darius and Bankotsu walked back to the hut and spotted Kitra collecting the wash. She was carrying it inside the hut to the living area and was folding and separating it into three separate piles. She turned to the guys and handed Bankotsu his; Darius his; and put hers away.

The guys walked into their rooms and put their clothes away, then walked back out. Kitra, who had also returned to the living area, looked at them and queried, "What do you two want to do now?"

Darius looked at her then Bankotsu, and suggested, "How about we just stay home tonight, then tomorrow before we go hunting, we can take Kitra to the village and let her pick out some nice materials?"

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Sounds good to me," looking at him.

Kitra's eyes and face lit up and she exclaimed, "Awesome," excited at the prospect of getting some new materials.

Darius laughed, then looked at his sister and teased her, "You are so easy to appease, Kit."

She smiled at him and countered, "I can't help that you two know my weakness is sewing."

Bankotsu laughed, then looked into his friend's green eyes and said, "Hey Dar, next time she's mad at me, remind me to take her to buy some more materials."

Darius laughed and nodded. Kitra rolled her eyes and said sweetly, "That won't always work, Ban, but you're welcome to try it," grinning at him.

All three laughed and sat around talking about the day they had first met Jumal and Lissa. They'd all been out at the training grounds together. Jumal had walked over and challenged Darius, knowing full well that he was the son of the recently deceased best swordsman of the village and was eager to test his own worth.

Bankotsu had been sparring with Darius at the time and when Jumal had announced he was next, Bankotsu decided to bow out gracefully and go check out the babes that had gathered around in the crowd.

Kitra had been sitting in her usual spot and cheering loudly for her guys, then when Darius and Jumal started sparing another lone girl about Kitra's age had started cheering loudly for Jumal.

Kitra noticed this and being the only girl all of the time had become tedious, so she decided to walk over and start a conversation with the girl. The girls sat together talking and cheering for hours.

Bankotsu had returned from his babe watching and noticed Kitra had moved so he looked around and spotted her talking to another girl around her age. He walked over and the three of them began chatting.

After Darius bested Jumal, he noticed the guy from before and a red haired girl were by his sister, he questioned who she was and Darius laughed and answered that's my sister Kitra. Adding, it looks like she may have finally found a friend her own age. The five of them had lunch together and thus began the lifelong friendships.

The trio laughed and smiled about that day and how good of friends both Jumal and Lissa had become to them then decided to settle in for the night.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter three please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	4. Trio's Day Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Next morning:**

Kitra woke up and rolled out of bed. She stretched and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Just as she was setting the food on the table, the guys walked into room. Bankotsu yawned looking at her and greeted, "Morning, Kit."

Kitra smiled greeting cheerily, "Morning, Ban."

Darius hugged her saying, "Smells delicious!. Thanks Kit." sending her a fond smile.

She hugged him back replying, "Any time, Dar. Now eat up, guys." eager for their trip.

The trio sat down and ate breakfast together. Kitra gathered their dishes to wash and dry them and got ready to go to town. Darius and Bankotsu sat in the living area waiting for her.

Kitra walked into the living area, looked at them and stated excitedly, "Ready when you are, guys!"

They nodded and the trio left the hut. They started walking down the road. Darius looked at his sister and warned her, "The village we are going to is quite a few miles away. Are you sure you are up to it, Kit?"

Kitra nodded at her brother and informed him, "After being cooped up in the hut so long, I'm quite looking forward to the exercise." The guys laughed and nodded eyes full of laughter.

The trio set out with Kitra in the middle for safety reasons. As they walked along they saw plenty of trees on either side. They walked together peacefully for several hours, until the village came into view. Kitra spotted the village not far off and sighed then exclaimed, "Finally!"

Darius laughed as he looked into her eyes and said amused, "I told you, sis." Bankotsu chuckled.

They walked into the village together and went directly over to the material stand. Kitra smiled at the lady behind the counter and asked, "May we please see your best materials?" The merchant woman shrugged and pulled out a silky white, a silky blue purple mix, and a silky red. Kitra looked at her brother and asked, "How much can I get?"

Darius laughed and said seriously, "Kit it has been almost two years since we did this; get whatever you want." with serious eyes as he held her gaze.

Kitra's face lit up and she smiled asking, "Are you sure, Dar?" to double check.

Darius nodded answering, "Positive." He knew his sister wasn't one to waste money frivolously, and intended for her to have whatever she needed.

Kitra beamed at him. Facing the merchant she instructed, "Okay, we'll take the silky white, the silky blue purple mix, and the silky red- the complete bolts. I'll also need several spools of thread to match each bolt."

Darius looked at his sister and raised a brow questioningly. Kitra smiled sweetly at him. Bankotsu watched the exchange and threw his head back, laughing. He looked his friend in the eye and said amused, "Hey, you told her whatever she wanted, Dar."

Darius looked at his friend and said, "I know." Facing his sister he questioned curiously, "Hey Kit, why so much?"

Kitra stared him in the eye and pointed out, "Obviously you two are growing again and will need new clothes soon enough."

Bankotsu grinned at her and guessed, "So you're planning on making us new outfits, huh, Kit?"

Kitra smiled while looking into his captivating blue gaze mentioning, "Don't I always?"

Darius grinned and stated happily, "At least we'll be well dressed." Un ashamed that his sister made their clothing. Kitra laughed and nodded, her eyes shining with happiness.

The merchant woman gathered their purchases and set them on the counter. Darius paid the lady then looked at his companions suggesting, "Alright, let's get going."

Bankotsu looked at his friend and asked, "Do we need anything else while we're here?"

Kitra shook her head answering, "Nope, we can leave anytime." He nodded as he gathered up and carried their purchases.

The trio turned around and set out to return to their hut. After an hour of walking, Kitra said, "I can't believe how tired I'm getting already," with a serious look in her eyes.

Darius laughed and knelt down in front of her. Kitra looked at him with a brow questioningly. Darius said happily, "Climb on, Kit, and I'll give you a piggy back ride for a bit."

Kitra grinned nodding, and climbed on to her brother's back. Darius stood up carefully as he held onto her and they set off again.

An hour later, Bankotsu looked at Darius and said, "Hey Dar, why don't you take this stuff and I'll carry her a bit?"

Darius nodded and knelt down; Kitra climbed off his back as Bankotsu set their purchases down. Darius picked up them up as Bankotsu knelt down in front of Kitra. She climbed onto his back, and they set off towards home again.

Kitra was tired and grateful for the guys carrying her. Bankotsu was happy to carry her for a while. Darius was happy his best friend and sister seemed so happy.

An hour later, they arrived home and Kitra had fallen asleep on Bankotsu's back. Darius looked over at Bankotsu and noticed Kitra had fallen asleep. He chuckled, setting down their stuff, and gently lifted Kitra off Bankotsu's back.

She sighed and curled into her brother's chest, getting more comfortable; before falling into a deeper asleep. Bankotsu saw this and chuckled, stating, "Wow! We must have really worn her out with all that walking today."

Darius chuckled agreeing, "Yeah, remember she doesn't have our stamina and all, so it really worked her over." He carried his sleeping sister to her room and gently laid her on her bed.

Walking back into the living area, he looked at Bankotsu and suggested, "We might as well do the hunting now while she is napping, right?"

Bankotsu nodded saying, "That'll make her happy because then we won't have to leave her again while she is awake," with a smile towards her room.

Darius grinned suggesting, "Okay then, let's go, Ban." The guys took off and went hunting while Kitra napped for an hour. They slew several big boars and a few rabbits, and returned to the hut with their prey to skin them; cutting the meat into good sized chunks for stews.

Kitra woke up yawning, and stretched while rolling out of bed. Walking outside, she saw the guys cutting up the meat and went to gather the cut morsels of boar. She cleaned all the meat and stored some of it away for later use.

She carried the rabbit meat into the kitchen and pulled out the pot, filling it with water and noodles. She put the meat inside to boil with the herbs, while she finished storing the boar meat away.

Kitra smiled at the guys and mentioned happily, "I see as always the two of you had a successful hunt."

Darius grinned exclaiming, "You know it," eyes full of delight. Knowing it wouldn't be long before they had a mouth watering meal.

Bankotsu asked eagerly, "So, when's dinner?" eyes also eager. He loved her cooking, that was for sure.

Kitra laughed answering, "The meat is cooking as are the noodles. So whenever it's done, we can eat."

Bankotsu grinned at her saying, "Good! I'm starving!" eyes lit with anticipation.

Kitra laughed asking, "So, what else is new? You two always claim to be starving," slight amusement in her tone.

Darius mock scowled and said defensively, "Hey we're still growing you know." eyes laughing.

Kitra laughed and said, "Believe me, you can't miss it! Speaking of which, when are you two gonna let me take measurements for your new outfits?"

Bankotsu looked at her answering, "I'm going to go soak in the hot springs. Call me when the food gets done."

Kitra nodded and said, "Have fun." Bankotsu waved and set off towards the hot springs.

Darius looked into his sister's hazel eyes and suggested, "How about tomorrow, Kit?"

Kitra smiled at him and answered, "That's fine, Dar." She was eager to get the measurements before their next tour of duty to the headman, so that she could sew up their new clothes. Darius nodded and left to go bathe in the river.

Kitra finished putting away the meat and washed her hands. She turned to the day's purchases and put away the bolts of cloth, as well as the threads and needles as well. She returned to the kitchen and finished making the stew.

Darius finished bathing and dressed. He walked back to the hut and entered the kitchen. Looking at his sister, he asked, "How's it coming?"

Kitra smiled at him answering, "By the time you get back from telling Ban, it'll be done. So scoot," as she shooed him off. Darius chuckled and walked off to inform Bankotsu the food was done.

The guys arrived just as she was placing the food on the table. The trio sat down and ate their dinner. The guys had seconds.

Bankotsu eyed Kitra and questioned, "Aren't you gonna have some more, Kit?"

Kitra laughed and said, "Ban, if I have any more, I swear I'm gonna pop."

Darius laughed and said, "Leave her be, Ban. She's obviously full." Bankotsu shrugged and went back to eating.

Kitra smiled adding, "Knowing you two, it'll be gone before bed, anyway." The guys laughed and nodded. Kitra informed them, "I'm off to the hot springs. Just set the dishes aside and I'll clean them when I return."

The guys nodded, and finished eating. Kitra turned around and walked off to the hot springs and this time, Darius guarded over her, like Bankotsu had the previous night.

After bathing and washing her hair, she climbed out and dressed. She returned and cleaned the dishes, after which the trio sat in the living area talking a while.

Kitra looked at the guys and stated, "Okay, so tomorrow after breakfast, you two let me take measurements for your new outfits and I can start sewing them in a couple of days."

Darius smiled nodding. Bankotsu sighed and said, "Alright, but after that I'm going babe watching again." with a cheeky grin.

Kitra and Darius rolled their eyes at him. Kitra stared into his sapphire blue eyes and queried, "Don't you ever think about anything besides 'babes' and food, Ban?" He gave her a 'are you serious' kind of look, before grinning and adding, "Battles! But other than that, why would I?"

Kitra quipped amused, "Okay Neijin, I'll start with you then so you can 'babe watch' while I'm doing Dar's." Bankotsu grinned and nodded. Kitra turned to her brother and asked, "Afterwards Dar, can I watch you sparring again?"

Darius laughed and exclaimed happily, "Of course! It wouldn't be worth doing without my number one fan there to cheer me on!" it was obvious to everyone how much these two thought of Kitra.

Her whole face as well as her eyes, lit up and she hugged her brother. Darius laughed hugging her back. Bankotsu laughed, and looked into Kitra's eyes teasing, "It's a good thing you're his sister or people would think you had the hots for him." earning a scowl from his favorite redhead.

She informed him seriously, "If he wasn't my brother, I would still watch all the time because he's so great at it!" while holding Bankotsu's gaze.

Darius grinned at his sister with eyes full of love and happiness. Kitra added, "Besides being the best swordsman in this village, he's dedicated to his training and protects our people with his skills."

Feeling a little slighted, Bankotsu scowled and demanded, "Hey, what am I - chopped liver?" hands on his hips.

Kitra laughed and lightly scolded, "Naw, but you could become so much better if only you put half as much effort into your sword practice as you did your 'babe watching'; seriously Ban! You may even one day match his skills." Darius threw his head back laughing and Bankotsu scowled at her. Kitra smiled at him saying, "Sorry, Ban, but it's the truth."

Darius kept laughing, enjoying this little scene. He looked directly at Bankotsu, adding amused, "She's got you there, Ban!"

Bankotsu sat down pouting, and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Kitra chuckled and said, "Well, night, guys. I'm gonna hit the sack." still tired from their long walk.

The other two replied in unison, "Night, Kit."

Kitra walked over and hugged Darius, who hugged her back. They kissed each other's cheeks. She walked over to stand in front of Bankotsu querying sweetly, "Do you want your hug tonight, Ban?"

He huffed and she said, "Okay, suit yourself," shrugging a little. She bent down, kissing his cheek, and stood up going into her room.

Bankotsu sat there; arms crossed, and glowered at her retreating form. Darius looked at his best friend chuckling and stated, "Ban, don't be too upset with her. You know how she is- blunt and to the point like always."

Bankotsu sighed heavily and questioned seriously, "Do you think all I do is 'babe watch' as well!?"

Darius held his gaze and replied with a smile, "No, but I'm beside you in those battles and she is stuck here at home. She doesn't see you in action at all anymore, so she doesn't know how good you really are!" adding as an afterthought, "However, she does have a point. Why not forgo 'babe watching' for a while and let her see your skills for herself? I bet she would stop harassing you about it then."

Bankotsu looked into his friend's green eyes and queried wryly, "You think so, huh?"

Darius nodded and answered, "I'm sure of it!" he knew his sister's comment upset Bankotsu, and hoped his friend would take the hint and practice.

Bankotsu sighed, "I'll think about it." he really wanted to scope out the chicks, but he didn't like Kitra of all people thinking he was become rusty with his skills.

Darius nodded and said, "Good, now I'm gonna head to bed as well- night, Ban," as he stood up and walked to his room.

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Night, Dar." He sat there a few minutes considering Darius's suggestion, then decided to turn in for the night as well and stood up. He walked to his room and went to bed. Everyone slept peacefully throughout the night.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter four please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	5. Measurements, Sparing, and trouble

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 5:**

**The next morning:**

Kitra woke up and rolled out of bed. She stretched while walking into the kitchen and made breakfast, as was the usual routine.

Just as she was setting the food on the table, the guys entered the kitchen. Bankotsu yawned looking at her and greeted, "Morning, Kit."

Kitra smiled answering, "Morning, Ban," as she took in his disheveled hair.

Darius hugged Kitra greeting happily, "Morning."

Kitra hugged him back replying, "Morning, eat up guys."

The trio sat down and ate breakfast together. Kitra stood and gathered their dishes to wash and dry them.

Darius and Bankotsu sat in the living area waiting for Kitra. Kitra walked into the living area, looking at them and instructed, "Alright, Ban, stand up and I'll take measurements for your new outfit."

Bankotsu nodded, standing up and did everything she asked, as she took her measurements and wrote them down.

After thirty minutes Kitra looked at him and stated, "Okay, Ban, you're done. Dar you're next!" Darius smiled and stood up as she walked over to him. Darius did everything Kitra asked and she took her measurements writing them down.

After another thirty minutes, Kitra looked at her brother and said, "Okay Dar, we're done." She noticed Bankotsu was still there and raised a brow questioningly at him. Bankotsu held her gaze and shrugged. Kitra looked from one to the other and informed them, "Okay, thanks guys, I'll start on them in a day or two." The guys nodded and smiled.

Kitra gathered her things and carried them putting everything away in her room, then walked back into the living area. Darius smiled at her and mentioned, "Hey Kit, I'm heading over to the training grounds, you coming?"

Kitra laughed at her brother, eyes full of delight, and exclaimed, "Just try keeping me away!" They laughed and the two of them walked off towards the training grounds together. Needing to think, Bankotsu decided to go to the river alone.

On the way to the training grounds Kitra glanced at her brother and asked a bit apprehensively, "Hey, Dar, do you think that jerk Kou will be there again?"

Darius stopped and looked at her. He frowned and replied, "Probably, Kit, his dad is the headman. Plus, Kou seems to have a vendetta against me for some reason. Just stay on the railing like usual so I can keep an eye on you, alright?"

Kitra nodded and said, "You got it Dar," holding his gaze. She hugged him and he hugged her back, then they started walking again.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Kitra climbed on to the railing and sat down in her favorite spot. Darius looked into her eyes and said firmly, "No matter what happens, you stay right here, got it?"

Kitra nodded and kissed his cheek. He grinned and walked into the middle of the grounds. Jumal approached him and said, "Hey Darius, care to give it another go?"

Darius nodded answering, "You got it, Jumal." eyes full of joy. They began practicing and about ten minutes later, they began sparring for real. Kitra sat on the railing, cheering for Darius and smiling encouragingly for Jumal.

After Jumal and been bested, Nenji jumped up and said, "I'm next." Eager to test his skills.

Darius nodded at him and they began sparring. Again, Kitra cheered for her brother, and as was normal whenever Darius sparred, she looked around and noticed quite a crowd of onlookers had gathered to watch the show.

Jumal stood by Kitra and greeted her as he smiled at her, "Hey, Kitra, how are you today?"

Kitra smiled at him and said, "Hey, Jumal, I'm okay. You were great out there today."

Jumal smiled wider and said, "Thanks." Anytime he could last longer than a few minutes against Darius was improvement in his book. They talked and watched the show, both cheering for Darius. After a while, Nenji was defeated and another person took his place.

Nenji walked over to Kitra and greeted, "Hey Kitra," with a smile.

Kitra smiled at him and said, "Hey, Nenji, nice try."

He smiled wider and said, "Thanks." She nodded and turned back to watching her brother.

After a few more sessions, Darius announced he was taking a lunch break and the crowd groaned and dispersed. Darius, Kitra, and Jumal walked over to a stand to eat lunch, where Bankotsu showed up and joined them.

After lunch, Darius and the others just relaxed for an hour, talking. Darius stood up and announced he was going back to the training grounds and they all followed.

Darius lifted Kitra over the railing and she sat in her favorite spot again. Bankotsu sat on one side of her and Jumal the other. Darius walked back into the middle looking around and asked eagerly, "Who wants to spar?"

A new recruit decided to test his luck and stood in front of Darius. Darius nodded at him and they began sparring. Ten minutes later Darius had bested him and stood smiling. Looking around he said, "Next!?" Smiling at Bankotsu he questioned, "How about it, Ban?"

Having nothing better to do, Bankotsu shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?" grinning at his friend as he jumped off the railing.

Kitra reached out a hand and grabbed Bankotsu's shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she grinned kissing his cheek and whispered, "Good luck."

Feeling like he'd made the right decision, Bankotsu grinned his boyish grin and said, "Thanks," eyes shining with happiness and affection.

Nenji climbed up and sat where Bankotsu had been sitting. Kitra said proudly and loudly, "Now we will see a real sparring session. You just watch, these two are amazing together!" eyes filled with pride and love for both of the men in her life.

Jumal smiled and said excitedly, "No kidding!" He frowned and stated, "Bankotsu hardly ever does this though. I wonder why now?"

Kitra smiled and watched as they bowed to each other and began to spar. The crowd of onlookers grew enormous. Bankotsu and Darius continued to clash swords along with using some mighty fancy foot work and parrying maneuvers.

Both of their faces were flushed with excitement. They took turns blocking one another's strikes. Both men were evenly matched and thoroughly enjoying every minute of their sparring.

Tao and Kou showed up ten minutes later, drawn by seeing such a big crowd and curious as to what was happening. Kou spotted Kitra and grinned. He walked up behind her and asked, "What's going on?"

Kitra rolled her eyes and said annoyed, "Dar and Ban are sparring, now watch and be quiet!" Kou looked a little taken back from her tone. Jumal and Nenji, who were accustomed to it, chuckled; Tao got wide eyes at her lack of showing respect. They all watched the duo spar for hours, neither giving an inch.

Bankotsu noticed the larger crowd and whispered, "Hey Dar, we got a real crowd here. How about we give them a real show?"

Darius's eyes lit up and he nodded. They both increased their speed and started showing off quite a bit for the crowd and thoroughly enjoying the battle. Kitra realized this and threw her head back laughing, then mumbled, "Show offs."

Jumal nodded and said, "It seems they've decided to put on a real show after all." excitement all over his features.

Kou, a bit envious, scowled and said, "I don't see what the big deal is about."

Kitra turned to glare at him and informed him, "It's because they are both the best! Now be quite and let us enjoy the show!" She turned back around and watched the show, enjoying every minute of it. Kou raised a brow at her insolence, and then sighed. He decided to have some fun himself and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

Kitra's eyes widened in shock and she instantly stiffened the minute she felt arms around her. Kou noticed this and leaned his face close to her ear, chuckling and whispered, "Get used to it, Kitra. You will be my woman soon enough. If I have to watch these dolts, then I'll do so with my arms around you, my sweet."

Kitra's eyes narrowed in anger and she growled, "I am not your girl! Now release me, you oaf!" Instead Kou smirked and moved closer to her tightening his grip around her waist.

Darius and Bankotsu glanced at Kitra and noticed this at the same time. They both stormed angrily over to Kitra's area. Darius's eyes narrowed at Kou and he demanded, "Release my sister, now Kou!"

Bankotsu, who was standing right in front of Kitra, glared at Kou and forcibly removed his arms from Kitra's waist, intensely glaring at him the entire time.

Darius immediately reached out and yanked Kitra into his arms, then spun around and walked over to the middle of the grounds. He stared Kitra in the eyes and pointed to a box and ordered, "Sit there," while trying to calm his anger. She nodded, and sat down. Bankotsu stormed over to them. Kou glared furiously at the trio.

Bankotsu glared at Kitra and angrily demanded, "What was that all about, Kitra?"

Kitra glared back at him and said just as angrily, "That stupid ass thinks he owns me or something! I told him to release me and he only moved closer and tightened his hold!" her temper flaring in her eyes.

Darius sighed heavily, stared into her eyes and demanded dead seriously, "From now on Kitra, if he comes anywhere near you; you're to yell for one of us immediately! Understood?"

Kitra nodded. Bankotsu seethed, "That arrogant prick! What makes him think he has any right to even look at her?" as he began pacing furiously.

Darius said angrily, "The fact that he is the headman's oldest!" He looked Bankotsu dead in the eye and demanded, "From now on, when she comes here one of us will stay at her side at all times!"

Bankotsu nodded and agreed vociferously, "You damn well better believe it!" neither of them were pleased with Kou's bold move today.

Kitra glared at them both and seethed, "Don't you two dare blame this on me! That creep did this, not me!"

Darius sighed heavily and said, "I know that, Kit. But for your own safety, I don't want you anywhere without at least me or Ban at all times from now on! Got it?"

She lowered her head and nodded sadly. Bankotsu stopped pacing and reached out pulling her into a fierce hug and explained, "Kitra, we're not punishing you! He's a sick prick and there is no telling what he would do if he gets you alone."

She leaned into him for comfort and said, "Okay, I understand." Bankotsu released her.

Darius pulled her into a fiercer hug and informed her, "I absolutely refuse to let you be hurt while I can prevent it, Kit."

She hugged him back just as fiercely and said, "Thanks, Dar." The trio walked back over to the railing and Darius helped Kitra over the railing.

Jaw clenched as soon as he'd seen Bankotsu hugging 'his' Kitra, Kou yelled determinedly, "You two won't keep her from me forever! Once she's of age for marriage she **will **be my wife! Father will see to that!"

Darius spun around and glared at him, snapping furiously, "Even so, until then you **will not **touch my sister again! As her only living male family member, I **forbid** it!"

Bankotsu turned to glare at him and seethed, "You had best stay away from her if you know what is good for you, Kou!" wanting to rip the little ass limb from limb already.

The trio stalked off out of the village and walked into the woods trying to calm down. Kou stood there and chuckled as he watched the trio leave in a huff.

**Kou's POV**

"_Oh yes, Kitra my sweet, you'll definitely be my wife, and neither of your 'protectors' will stop me! Father will enforce the marriage once you become of age, until then, I shall have to settle for continuing to show my affection for you."_

I stood there watching those jerks and **my** Kitra storming off towards the woods and chuckled at my thoughts.

**Regular POV**

Once Kitra and the guys were out of sight Kou turned around and walked back toward the villa.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter five please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	6. Trio's Quarrel

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 6:**

**The next morning:**

Kitra woke up and rolled out of bed. She stretched walking into the kitchen and cooked breakfast. Just as she was setting the food on the table, the guys entered the kitchen from outside.

Bankotsu smiled at her and greeted, "Morning, Kit."

She smiled at him and replied, "Morning, Ban."

Darius smiled at them and said, "Morning, Kit. Morning, Ban."

Kitra and Bankotsu said in unison, "Morning." Kitra said, "Eat up, guys." Everyone sat at the table and ate. Kitra collected the dishes and washed them.

The trio entered the living room together. Darius faced his sister, eyes deadly serious and said, "I meant what I said Kit! I don't want you go anywhere without one of us with you from now on!"

Kitra said dryly, "And just what, pray tell, am I supposed to do when you are both gone, Hm?" looking into her brother's green gaze.

Darius stated solemnly, "That won't be happening anymore! I'll be getting sent off alone, then Ban will."

Kitra asked, "What makes you think the headman won't send you both off? One right after the other?"

Darius sighed and informed her, "Because I've made a deal with the headman..." holding her gaze.

Kitra gasped in shock and demanded, "What kind of deal?" pinning her brother with her most serious gaze.

Darius said evenly, "He has been asking me for ages now to train Kou and his other sons personally. I agreed on the condition you're no longer left without the protection of me or Ban at all times!" holding her gaze.

Kitra's eyes widened in absolute shock, she shook her head sadly and said, "No Dar, you can't train those bastards!" worry in her big hazel eyes.

Darius sighed heavily and declared, "It's already been settled, Kit whether you like it or not," holding her gaze with a deadly certain one of his own.

Kitra grew angry and spun on her heel. She stormed off into her room and stayed in there for the rest of the morning.

Bankotsu looked at his friend and mentioned, "Well, she took it better than I expected." Darius just stared at him for a moment. Seeing his friend's worry in his green eyes, He reached out and placed a comforting hand on Darius's shoulder, trying to soothe him, and said, "Give her time, man. She's just upset right now."

Darius sighed heavily nodding, then left the hut and began walking towards the headman's villa. Bankotsu shook his head and sat in the living area as he watched his friend walk away.

Kitra sat on her bed and began making the new outfits, as doing such had always soothed her. She was upset that her brother had been forced to make such a ridiculous deal just in order to ensure her safety. Yet at the same time she was thinking about all of the sacrifices Darius and Bankotsu had made for her over the years.

Kitra sighed heavily as she realized this was yet another time they'd done so in order to protect her. By lunchtime she had calmed down enough to face the others.

She placed her mending aside, stood up and walked out of her room to begin making rice and meat for lunch. Bankotsu watched as she came out of her room and entered the kitchen. He stood up and walked into the kitchen questioning, "Are you ready to talk about this yet?"

Kitra sighed faced him and said, "Yeah," wanting to get it over with.

Bankotsu nodded and sat at the table. He looked at his friend and informed her, "We did this to ensure your safety."

Kitra sighed, facing him and said, "I know... It's just... Dar and you are the best swordsmen here! What if Kou and the others use the training against you?"

Bankotsu laughed and said, "Relax, Kit! We'll do as the headman asks, but nothing says we have to show them **all **of it!" with amusement dancing in his brilliant blue eyes.

Kitra's tears started falling silently and she said, "I'm worried for both of you! Kou doesn't like being denied and will do whatever he has to in order to get what he wants. I may be young, but even I know that much. What if one day he harms you two for being in his way?" her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Bankotsu stood up and walked over to her, wrapping her gently in his arms and soothed her, "Shh, it's okay, Kit. We won't be teaching them everything we know; so there isn't any reason for all this worry, alright?"

Kitra nodded burying her face against his chest. Bankotsu pulled back and forced her to look at him. He tenderly wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. Looked directly into her hazel eyes, he said sternly, "No more crying now you hear me, Kitra! We won't ever let that happen." Sniffing, Kitra nodded.

Bankotsu smiled saying, "Now why don't you finish lunch? Dar should be back any minute now and I'm sure he will be famished!"

She laughed asking, "When aren't you both famished?"

Bankotsu grinned pointing out, "Hey, we are still growing men and need our food." Kitra smiled and went back to cooking, her fears at least temporarily banished.

A few minutes later, Darius walked in through the door. He looked at his sister and questioned apprehensively, "Are you feeling better now, Kit?"

Kitra turned to face her beloved brother, nodding and said sadly, "I know, you're doing it to protect me. I appreciate that very much, Dar. I just wish you two didn't have to make so many sacrifices in order to protect me, that's all."

Darius pulled her into a fierce hug saying, "That's what we all do! That's what being family is all about." Kitra nodded. Darius said amused, "You've made many sacrifices as well Kit. Always having to learn to adjust to our moods, and learning to cook and run a house so young, and you have done it all without complaint! Putting up with two men who are as stubborn as we are can't be that easy." His eyes were twinkling with laughter.

Kitra smiled and said fiercely, "We're all three stubborn! But it is well worth it to have both of you in my life," meaning every word. The three of them smiled, and sat down at the table to eat lunch together. Afterwards, Kitra did the dishes while Bankotsu and Darius talked business.

Kitra walked into the living area and sat down. Darius smiled at his sister and said, "Kitra, Ban and I are gonna spar today. Would you like to come and watch us?"

Kitra's face and eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. Both guys laughed and said, "Come on, then." This was the best way they knew of to cheer her up and take all of their minds off of recent events.

The trio walked to the training area with Kitra in the middle. Upon reaching the training area, Darius jumped over the railing, then turned around and gently lifted Kitra over it, depositing her lightly on her feet. Bankotsu jumped over the railing and the three of them walked into the middle of the training grounds.

Bankotsu took a few minutes to collect and stack a couple of boxes on top of each other. Darius wrapped his hands around Kitra's tiny waist and easily lifted her on top of the boxes. He smiled at her and said happily, "Now sit there and watch, little sister."

Kitra beamed at her brother and nodded. She kissed both her brother and Bankotsu on the cheek and whispered, "Good luck." They both smiled at her affectionately, and nodded. Then walked into the middle of the training area and took their stances. They bowed to each other, and then began sparring.

An enormous crowd quickly began to gather around the training grounds. Bankotsu and Darius sparred for several hours, just enjoying the exercise. Kitra clapped happily and cheered loudly for both of them, smiling and care free. The entire crowd cheered loudly as they eagerly watched the match.

Kou appeared from around a building expecting to see 'his' Kitra and frowned at not seeing her in her usual spot. He looked at the two sparring and spotted Kitra on the boxes after hearing her cheer. Kou said to himself, amused, "Hm, so they have her with them, huh?" He chuckled to himself and moved around to get a closer view.

Darius and Bankotsu agreed to call it a draw since they were both getting tired and hungry. They both stopped and bowed to each other. Kitra cheered enthusiastically.

Darius and Bankotsu bowed to the crowd and walked over towards Kitra together. Darius reached up to lower his sister from the boxes and she launched herself at him. He laughed and caught her in his arms, swinging her around happily. Kitra laughed and hugged her brother. Bankotsu watched and shook his head, grinning.

As soon as Darius let her down, she launched herself at Bankotsu. Darius laughed as Bankotsu caught his sister and swung her around happily. Bankotsu lowered Kitra and gently set her on her feet. Kitra hugged both Darius and Bankotsu tightly one after the other.

Kou nearly growled as he seethed with jealousy watching the public display. Oblivious to his prescence, the trio walked off arm in arm and smiling the entire way.

Bankotsu jumped over the rail and Darius jumped over the rail as well. Darius lifted Kitra over the rail and the trio walked towards the river. Kitra said excitedly, "WOW! You were both incredible!" eyes dancing from excitement.

The guys laughed and said, "Thanks, Kit!"

Kitra said seriously, "I for one am damn proud of all you have both accomplished!"

Both guys smirked at her praise. Darius said, amused, "Kitra honey, you really should try to talk more like a lady."

Kitra rolled her eyes and said, "I don't want to be some spoiled lady who never does anything fun or exciting!" completely serious.

Bankotsu hid a smile and said amused, "Now, Dar, we both know our little Kitra would be bored out of her mind if she had to live the life of a real lady!"

Darius sighed and said, "You're right, Ban, but I still think she should act more like a lady. She's far too wild and hyper to make anyone a suitable wife just yet."

Kitra huffed and said heatedly, "Damn right I am! Besides, I don't want to be tied to some guy who gets drunk on sake' and leaves me home, expecting me to be all 'proper' and such!"

Darius sighed and argued, "I know Kit! But one day you'll become a lucky man's wife and I'm sure he'd want a **lady**, not a girl who speaks like the guys."

Kitra huffed, spinning to face her brother with a glare and said heatedly, "Any man who cannot accept me the way I am can just kiss my ass! I don't want to be put in some damned cage! I want to be free to be myself, Darius! Besides, maybe I don't even want to get married, did you ever think of that?"

Bankotsu laughed and said, "Give it up already, Dar! We both know Kit won't back down on this one. She's far too wild and used to being free. She'll never allow herself to behave as a proper lady."

Darius sighed heavily and muttered, "Ain't that the truth."

Bankotsu laughed looking his best friend dead in the eye and said seriously, "Dar, changing Kitra isn't going to be an option. Besides it would crush her. Is that really what we want?"

Darius glared at him and said, "Of course not, I just thought if she acted more like a proper lady she might have an easier time once married."

Kitra stared at both guys a few minutes and said sadly, "Besides, the only damn guy who wants to marry me is that jerk Kou and I will **not** change my ways for a bastard like him!" Huffing she added, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meal to prepare." spinning on her heel and stormed off. Bankotsu and Darius watched her, shaking their heads sadly.

Bankotsu pinned his best friend with his hardest stare and scolded, "You couldn't have waited a while before bringing this up? You know how she feels about the entire subject!" a little disappointed himself. They had years before she'd be marriage age and didn't have to change her yet.

Darius argued, "I'm only trying to think about her future, Ban! She'll eventually want a family, and we both know that no man will want someone as spirited as her for a wife!"

Bankotsu said, "Maybe so, but if she became a proper lady and such, she wouldn't really be the Kitra we know now, would she?" standing firmly on this subject.

Darius sighed heavily and said sadly, "No, she wouldn't," he didn't want his sister miserable, but he wanted her to become a proper lady for her own good.

Bankotsu asked taken back, "Is that really what you want to happen, Dar? You want her spirit broken and for her to become a meek, mindless, 'proper' girl!?"

Darius glared at him and said, "No! I just want her to behave more ladylike, that's all! I have no intention of breaking or chaining her free spirit- I just want her to be happy."

Bankotsu stared him dead in the eye and informed him, "She'll never be happy if she feels like she is caged up." And who could blame her? He didn't want caged up either. If he ever did settle down, his wife would have to accept he was as free as they come.

Darius sighed and said, "I know that! I just wish she wouldn't try to challenge every man the way she does. It's going to get her hurt." He could see it coming already and didn't like the thought of anyone hurting his baby sister.

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Yeah, me too, but that's just Kitra being Kitra." a wry smile on his face.

Darius sighed heavily and said, "I know, she tries every man's patience and unknowingly challenges them with her standoffishness. But that's the Kitra we know and love." feeling a little torn.

Bankotsu smiled eyes dancing with amusement, and said, "You have to admit, Life with Kitra around has **never **been nor ever will be boring!" adding as an afterthought, "Even if she is a bit difficult to handle sometimes." Both guys laughed and agreed, "Yup!"

Kitra walked out and said evenly, "The food is ready." walking back inside. Both guys shook their heads smiling, and walked inside.

The three sat down and ate. Afterwards, Kitra did the dishes and went to bathe. Bankotsu and Darius went to keep an eye on her, staying far enough away not to be spotted. They knew full well her temper would explode if she caught them. Tough as they were neither would dare the full brunt of her temper.

After her bath, Kitra walked leisurely back towards the hut and decided to turn in for the night.

She hugged and kissed the guys, who in return hugged and kissed her before she walked into and closed her bedroom door. She walked over to and climbed into her bed.

Bankotsu and Darius also decided to turn in for the night and closed their bedroom doors, then walked over to their beds, undressed, and climbed between their blankets.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter six please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	7. Training and Eating

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 7:**

**The next morning:**

Kitra woke up and rolled out of bed stretching a few minutes. she went into the kitchen and cooked breakfast.

Just as she was setting the food on the table the guys entered the kitchen.

Bankotsu smiled and walked up hugging Kitra as he greeted sleepily, "Morning Kit."

She smiled at him and hugged him back answering happily, "Morning Ban."

Darius walked in smiling and greeted, "Morning." Hugging Kitra he said, "Smells delicious, and thanks Kit."

Kitra hugged him back answering, "Anytime Dar, Now eat up guys!"

Everyone sat at the table and ate. Kitra stood up and collected then washed the dishes.

Just as Kitra finished the dishes Darius stood up looking at his roommates and said, " I'm off to the training grounds, you two coming?"

Kitra said excitedly, "You better believe it bro!" eyes shining with anticipation.

Bankotsu shrugged and said, "Sure why not," as he also stood up. The trio walked out the door. Arm in arm they walked towards the training grounds with Kitra in the middle.

**AT the training grounds:**

The trio arrived at the railing and Darius hopped over the railing, walking towards the middle of the training area. Kitra climbed up and sat on the railing in her favorite spot. She always enjoyed watching her brother as he sparred.

Bankotsu stood leaning casually on the fence beside Kitra, knowing Kou was bound to appear sooner or later.

Darius was looking around spotting Jumal walking over and said, "Hey Jumal, you wanna spar a bit?"

Jumal smiled as his eyes lit up as he said, "Sure!" A few minutes later Darius and Jumal began sparring.

Nenji walked up from behind Kitra and greeted, "Hey Kitra," with a smile, ignoring Bankotsu's stern glare.

Kitra turned around and said, "Oh hi Nenji," then went back to watching the match.

Nenji looked at her and asked dryly, "So, enjoying the show?"

Kitra looked him in the eye and said seriously, "Don't I always?"

Nenji threw his head back and laughed and said, "Yeah you do!" Kitra threw her head back laughing musically then went back to watching her brother.

Bankotsu eyed Nenji a minute then decided to move closer protectively to Kitra.

Bankotsu moved over so he was standing directly behind Kitra and wrapped his warm arms around her tiny waist, pulling her against his chest, clearly warning the guy to back off.

Kitra gently placed her hand on Bankotsu's arm giving it a light squeeze in acknowledgement and leaned her head back against his shoulder smiling.

Nenji watched the two and when it was obvious Kitra wasn't gonna speak anymore, shook his head and sighed heavily, then walked over towards where the villagers were gathering instead.

Everyone watched intently as Darius and Jumal sparred a good twenty minutes longer.

Darius bested Jumal, then looked at his friend smiling and complimented, "You're getting better Ju!"

Jumal grinned and said, "Thanks, maybe all this getting my butt kicked by you is paying off after all?" teasing his friend.

Darius smiled and said reassuringly "Sure seems like it to me." Jumal grinned wider then turned around and walked over towards Kitra.

Darius smiled as he looked around for another opponent and yelled, "Next?" Another guy came up and started practicing with Darius.

Jumal walked over beside Kitra and greeted, "Hey Kitra. Hey Bankotsu," nodding to them.

Kitra smiled at him and said, "Hey yourself, looks like you're getting better."

Jumal laughed and said, "Thanks."

Bankotsu looked at his friend and said, "Hey Jumal. Didja have fun?"

Jumal laughed answering dryly, "Oh yeah! Having Darius kick my butt is the highlight of my day," eyes dancing with laughter. The three off them laughed merrily together, and went back to watching Darius practice.

After a while Kou's brother Kio who looks much like his brother only two years younger and had his straight black hair down to his shoulders worn down and wore a royal purple haori and black hakamas also with dark brown eyes, walked over looking at Kitra and said, "Hey Kitra."

Kitra sighed in annoyance and replied robotically, "Hi Kio." Kio and Bankotsu glared at each other a moment.

Kio turned back to Kitra and questioned, "Watching you brother again?"

Kitra nodded turning to face him and exclaimed, "Of course," as if it wasn't obvious enough.

Kio nodded saying, "Be sure you stay and watch the next one, because I'm next!"

Kitra shook her head sadly and said, "I'll gladly watch you get your ass handed to you by my brother."

Kio said dryly, "We shall see my sweet! We shall see!" amused by her blind faith in her brother.

Kitra rolled her eyes and said, "Indeed we shall." going back to watching Darius.

He defeated yet another opponent, grinned and yelled, "Next!"

Kio stepped in front of him and yelled, "I'll take you on!"

Darius smiled and said amused, "By all means," mock bowing to the headman's youngest.

Kio smiled at Kitra and said, "Watch me Kitra!" as he leered at her. Kitra rolled her eyes at him, feeling Bankotsu's grip around her waist tighten a bit.

Darius looked at Kio and asked annoyed, "Are you gonna eye my sister or fight Kio?" seriously the headman's offspring were beginning to annoy him.

Kio blew a kiss to Kitra, then faced Darius and yelled, "On guard!" Kitra shivered and focused on the feeling of Bankotsu's warm arms around her while she watched the match.

Darius jumped into position and they started battling.

Jumal chuckled and mentioned, "Boy he is just as bad as his brother."

Kitra shivered in disgust and declared assuredly, "He's even worse, he creeps me out even more than Kou."

Bankotsu tightened his hold protectively, leaning next to her ear and said soothingly, "Don't worry, I'll protect you Kit!" his tone smooth and certain.

Kitra smiled, leaning further against him and said, "Thanks Ban!" happy to have him holding her.

Jumal smiled at them and said, "Okay well I'm outta here. You two kids have fun now," he teased seeing the obvious affection between them.

Kitra and Bankotsu laughed saying, "Bye Ju." They went back to watching the battle as it continued.

Kio saw Bankotsu and Kitra looking rather cozy and laughing together and began getting very angry. He knew his brother had already claimed her, but he wanted her too, and wasn't one bit happy about her and Bankotsu's closeness.

Darius noticed this and taunted, "Hey, are you gonna stare at my sister all day or are you gonna swing that sword?" thinking this boy was too much like his brother.

Kio glared at Kitra and Bankotsu and then at Darius. He clumsily lunged his sword at Darius. Darius blocked the attack, circling away and made his own move.

Kio, who had looked towards Bankotsu and Kitra again and seen them looking happy together, became furious. He was caught off guard by Darius and knocked flat onto his butt.

Darius held his sword to his throat standing tall and said, "Concede Kio." victory shinning in his virid eyes.

Kio glared daggers at him and said angrily, "Fine, I concede," not happy about losing. Darius nodded smiling and removed his sword.

Kitra laughed and said happily, "Way to go Dar!" The crowd, who had been cheering, clapped and roared with glee at the outcome.

Bankotsu released Kitra's waist, then hopped over the railing; turning around to lift her over it, and set her gently on her feet.

Kio stormed off both furious and embarrassed over the match and Kitra's affection for Bankotsu.

As soon as her feet hit the ground Kitra ran over to Darius and flung herself into his open arms. Darius caught his sister and laughed at her exuberance.

She hugged him saying, "You were terrific as always Dar!"

Darius grinned, hugging her back and said, "Thanks Kit!" eyes dancing with happiness.

Bankotsu smiled at his best friend and said, "Once again you were great Dar!" slapping him on the back.

Darius said happily, "Thanks man!" grinning at his best friend. Darius laughed adding; "Now I'm hungry!"

Kitra laughed and said, "Come on then! I shall make you two an extra special surprise for lunch today." Darius and Bankotsu's faces instantly lit up, and they nodded eagerly. Kitra grinned and the trio walked off with their arms linked and Kitra in the middle again.

**Back at the hut:**

Kitra walked into the kitchen and made tons of her special homemade noodles by scratch. An hour later they were cooking in the water and spices in a black pot on the stove. She had already cleaned up her mess and put everything back away again.

Bankotsu had gone hunting for the meat Kitra requested and came back with four good sized rabbits. Darius had waited outside the cabin for Bankotsu to return.

After Bankotsu returned, Darius skinned the rabbits and handed them to Kitra. She cut them up and added them to the huge pot of homemade noodles.

She went to her garden on the side of the hut and collected some decent sized carrots and potatoes. She took them inside, washed and rinsed them, cut them up and added them to the pot.

Darius walked down to the hot springs to bathe. Bankotsu sat outside the hut relaxing against a tree. After Darius returned, Bankotsu walked over to and bathed in the hot springs and Darius relaxed against the tree.

By the time Bankotsu had returned from bathing the food was finished cooking. Kitra gathered the dishes and set the table and dished up the food. Darius saw her setting the table and stood up and walked inside.

He walked up behind her and complimented, "Wow Kit! You've out done yourself once again."

She smiled at her beloved brother and said, "Thanks Dar."

Bankotsu walked in, savoring the enticing aroma and grinned. Looking at his friend he decreed, "Man Kit I** love** your cooking!" rubbing his stomach as the tantalizing aroma filled the air.

Kitra pouted saying, "Just my cooking huh?" Darius and Bankotsu laughed heartily.

Bankotsu walked over, lightly pecking Kitra's cheek, saying, "Aw you know we love you Kit!"

She grinned and said, "Yeah I know, just like you both know I love you both." They guys smiled and nodded eyes shining with affection.

Everyone sat down at the table and began eating the bountiful meal. Everyone had a second bowl and the rest was stored away to be served later for supper.

After eating Kitra stood up and collected the dishes then walked outside over to wash them in the river. Afterwards the trio swam in the river and goofed off in the river a few hours.

They all got out and changed into dry clothes. Kitra gathered and went about hanging their wet ones out to dry.

She brought out and continued her sewing in the living area, while the guys polished their weapons. The trio sat in the living area and talked for hours enjoying the chance to spend time together.

At suppertime Kitra stood up gathering her things, then put them away and walked into the kitchen taking out the extra stew and heating it up.

After eating supper Kitra washed the dishes in the river. She announced she was going to go bathe in the hot springs.

Bankotsu and Darius waited for her to leave then followed after her. They sat against trees far enough away not to be spotted, but close enough to be able to protect her if needed.

Kitra stayed at the hot spring soaking for an hour, then bathed, washed her hair, got out, and dressed.

Once Darius and Bankotsu heard her walking up the path, they hastily returned to the hut to await her arrival. They sat in the living area and picked up their weapons, then began polishing them again.

Kitra walked in, shook her head and said, "You two sure like polishing your weapons, huh?" The guys just looked at her and shrugged.

Darius asked, "Enjoy your bath Kit?"

Kitra smiled answering, "Yup." Darius nodded.

She gave them each a hug and kiss that they returned, before she walked over to her room and closed the door. walking over she climbed into her bed.

Darius and Bankotsu collected their weapons and also turned in for the night.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter seven please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	8. Double Trouble and Camping

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 8:**

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**The next morning:**

Kitra woke up then rolled out of bed and stretched. She walked into the kitchen and cooked breakfast. Just as she was setting the food on the table, the guys entered the kitchen. Darius smiled greeting, "Morning, Kit."

She smiled back replying, "Morning, Dar."

Bankotsu smiled adding, "Morning." He leaned over and lightly pecked Kitra's cheek, saying, "Smells delicious, thanks, Kit."

Kitra smiled and replied, "Any time, Ban! Eat up, guys!" Everyone sat at the table and ate the food. Kitra stood up and collected the dishes to wash.

Darius stood up, looking at his family and said, "I'm off to the training grounds, you two coming?"

Kitra's face lit up and she answered excitedly, "You better believe it!"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Sure let's go?" he said as he stood up. The trio walked arm in arm towards the training grounds.

**At the training grounds:**

The trio arrived at the railing. Darius hopped over it and walked towards the middle of the training area. Kitra climbed up and sat on the railing in her favorite spot. She was eagerly anticipating another wonderful match from her brother as he sparred. Bankotsu stood leaning casually on the fence beside Kitra again.

Darius was looking around for an opponent when Jumal walked over asking, "Hey, Darius, wanna spar a bit?"

Darius smiled and his eyes lit up answering, "Sure." A few minutes later Darius and Jumal began sparring.

Kio walked up from behind Kitra. "Hey Kitra," he greeted with a smile.

Kitra turned around and said, "Oh hi, Kio." Then she went back to watching the match.

Kio looked at her and asked dryly, "Enjoying the show?"

Kitra looked him in the eye and replied seriously, "Don't I always?"

Kio sighed and mentioned, "Yeah, you do." ignoring Bankotsu's deadly glares.

Bankotsu eyed Kio a minute and then decided to move closer protectively to Kitra. He moved over so he was standing directly behind Kitra and wrapped his warm arms around her tiny waist, pulling her against his chest. Kitra gently placed her hand on Bankotsu's arm giving it a light squeeze in acknowledgment and leaned her head back against his shoulder smiling.

Kio shook his head scowling, and asked sarcastically, "Bankotsu, don't you have anything better to do other than constantly touching Kitra?"

Bankotsu smirked at him. "No! Besides Kitra likes it when I hold her," he responded smugly, his blue eyes shining with defiance. To prove his point, he leaned over close to Kitra's ear asking, "Don't you, Kit?"

Her face spread into a big smile and she answered happily, "Yes, I do." patting his arm.

Overcome with jealousy and needing to put the arrogant boy in his place, Kio sneered. "Too damn bad because sooner or later Kitra will be Kou's wife and my sister in law." He stated, glaring at Bankotsu.

Kitra's face went blank and she said fiercely, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Kio retorted smugly, "You don't, you're just a woman! Women have no say in these things!" happy to have her attention on him now.

Kitra snapped her head around to glare at him, and clenched her fists. Bankotsu noticed this and knew what it meant. "Uh oh," he breathed, eyes widening. He glared at Kio and warned dead seriously, "That was the wrong thing to say to Kitra, you fool! You had better leave while you still can, Kio!"

Kio smirked and taunted, "Why should I?" feeling smug.

Kitra glared icily at him. "Unless you want a serious ass beating, then leave! I don't like you, or your jerk of a brother!" she stated angrily, her eyes hardened and flashing with her growing anger.

Bankotsu looked Kio dead in the eye and warned him seriously, "If you continue to upset Kitra, I'm going to kick your ass and so will Darius!"

Kio smirked wider and informed him smugly, "And when my father finds out, you two will be punished!"

Seething at the imposed threat to the two most important people in her life, Kitra's dangerous temper escalated. "Keep it up, asshole, and **I'm** the one who will beat your sorry ass!" Kitra ground out through gritted teeth, temper flaring in her eyes.

Kio leered at her and said, "Try it, babe, and I'll make certain you learn to respect men like you should!" staring her dead in the eye.

Kitra hissed venomously, "I respect the ones who have earned it. You and Kou never have earned it yet as far as I am concerned, and **you** can just kiss my ass!"

Kio became angry and swiftly moved to strike her, but Bankotsu even faster, caught his hand before it could strike her. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes dangerously at Kio. "Try that again and there will be hell to pay!" he said declared seriously, his temper now flaring.

Kou walked up seeing the duo glaring at each other and demanded, "Enough! Now, what the hell is going on?"

Kitra glared at him. "Your stupid asshole of a brother tried to start a fight, that's what!" She snapped angrily, eyes flashing with pure fury. She still had her fists clenched and was clearly becoming livid.

Kou noticed this and, turning to raise a brow questioningly at his brother, querying, "Kio, what the hell did you do to piss her off like that?" knowing it took a lot to rile her this badly.

Kio snorted and answered, "I told her she won't have any say in it when you make her your wife! She is after all just a stupid woman!" Kitra growled and narrowed her eyes getting ready to rip him apart.

"You idiot! You don't know when to shut up do you?" Bankotsu hissed, glaring at Kio. Then he faced Kitra. "Calm down, Kit," he said in a soothing voice, trying to placate his furious friend.

Kou looked at Bankotsu. "Release him now, Bankotsu, and restrain her!" he demanded, pointing at the livid Kitra. Her temper was well known which is why most people left her alone.

Bankotsu snapped his head to glare at Kou. "If he dares to try to strike her again, I'll break that damn fist!" he said angrily, eyes dead serious. He released Kio's hand and shoved him forcefully away from Kitra. Spinning around he tried again to placate Kitra.

Enraged by that comment, Kou snapped his head to glare dangerously at his brother and warned angrily, "Kio, if you value your life little brother, you will **never **try to strike Kitra again!" He stormed over to his younger brother hauling back a fist and punched Kio dead in the face, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Bankotsu was actually holding Kitra in place on the railing and trying his best to calm her down.

Kou sighed heavily, turning to face Kitra and said, "My brother is such an idiot sometimes. Kitra, I apologize to you for him upsetting you." Kitra just angrily looked away. Kou continued to watch 'his' red haired beauty. "I assure you my dear, this shall **not** happen again!" he said seriously.

Kitra huffed and said, "Fine," waving him off dismissively.

Bankotsu started rubbing her arms in an effort to soothe her and suggested, "Kit, let's just watch Dar, alright?" hoping to calm his feisty friend.

Kitra sighed heavily and agreed, "Alright," and went back to watching the duel.

Kio started getting to his feet. "What the hell was that for Kou!?" he demanded, glaring at his older brother.

Kou glared at the whelp and said angrily, "For upsetting Kitra! Now get your sorry ass up!" Kio made it to his feet and glared at his brother. Kou approached Kio. "Evidently, you and I need to have another long discussion about you harassing Kitra. This had better be the last time, little brother, or else..." he said angrily, eyes holding promise of pain if otherwise.

Kio gulped nervously then spun on his heel and stormed towards the villa. Kou followed his brother furiously. He was already having a hell of a time winning over his prize, he didn't need his idiotic brother complicating things any further.

Bankotsu, who had watched the exchange chuckled and faced Kitra, stating, "I take it Kou doesn't like his brother harassing you either, eh Kit?"

Kitra rolled her eyes. "Good! So long as he makes that jerk leave me alone! One of them is bad enough," she said, shaking her head sadly and trying to calm down.

Bankotsu nodded and added, "Indeed," wrapping his arms around her waist again.

Darius and Jumal finished their sparring match.

Bankotsu noticed this and suggested evenly, "Come on Kit, let's go get Dar and then we'll grab some food."

Kitra nodded eagerly. Bankotsu hopped over the railing with ease. Turning to Kitra, placed his hands on her hips and helped her off of the railing, depositing her gently onto her feet. She smiled at him hugging his waist and said, "Thank you."

Bankotsu nodded hugging her back, and said, "You're welcome." He took Kitra's hand and they began walking towards his best friend. "Hey Dar, take a break and come have lunch with us okay," they yelled.

Darius nodded and joined his sister and best friend. He looked at their other friend, Jumal, and suggested, "Hey Jumal, why don't you join us?"

Jumal grinned and nodded walking over to them. The four of them walked back over to the railing. The guys hopped over the railing, then Darius helped Kitra over it and they all went to eat lunch. After lunch, they all four walked back over to the training area.

Kitra climbed back up on the fence in her favorite spot and Bankotsu stood beside her. Darius and Jumal easily hopped over the railing again and walked to the middle of the grounds to begin sparring again. As usual, it didn't take long before a crowd began to gather. Everyone watched as Darius and Jumal sparred a good thirty minutes.

Darius bested Jumal again, and smiled at his friend and encouraging, "You're getting better every day, Ju!"

Jumal smiled at his friend and said, "Thanks, Seems getting my butt kicked day in and day out **is** finally paying off!"

Darius smiled and said reassuringly, "Sure is my friend!"

Jumal grinned then turned around and walked over towards Kitra and Bankotsu.

Darius smiled and, looking around, said, "Next," Another guy came up and started practicing with Darius.

Jumal walked over beside Kitra. "Hey you two," he said, smiling at his friends.

Kitra smiled at him and said, "It looks like you're still improving!"

Jumal laughed and said, "Thanks."

Bankotsu smiled at his friend and questioned, "Didja have fun?"

Jumal laughed and said merrily, "Yeah, having Darius kick my butt day in and day out is one of my favorite past times!" The three off them laughed heartily. They all went back to watching Darius practice.

A little while later, Kou walked over. "Hey, Kitra, Bankotsu," he said, nodding at them.

Wishing he would just go away, Kitra sighed and said evenly, "Hi Kou."

Bankotsu moved so he stood directly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back on his shoulder smiling. Kou, seeing this, narrowed his eyes in a warning at Bankotsu. Bankotsu just held his glare with his own icy glare.

Kou and Bankotsu glared at each other a few minutes. Kou turned back to Kitra. "I just wanted to make sure you know that if Kio tries anything like that again, I'm to be informed immediately." he said evenly, while gazing at 'his' fiery hair and tempered beauty.

Kitra faced him, nodding and said bored, "Yeah, sure."

Kou said seriously, "He and I had a long chat. He knows damn well that I'd better not find you upset like that again because of his antics." His eyes looked deadly serious.

Kitra reluctantly nodded. "Thanks," she said evenly, looking into his eyes.

"That boy sure loves to run off at the mouth," Bankotsu mentioned dryly, shaking his head sadly.

"Tell me about it!" Kou exclaimed frustratedly, annoyance clear in his eyes. He smiled charmingly at Kitra and said, "Be sure you watch Kitra, because I'm next!"

Kitra nodded her head. "Sure, I'll gladly watch you get your ass handed to you by my brother again," she said happily, eyes dancing with amusement.

Kou puffed out his chest and said smugly, "We shall see, my sweet! We shall see!" new determination filling him.

Kitra rolled her eyes at him. "Indeed we shall!" she said seriously.

She went back to watching Darius sparring. He defeated yet another opponent, grinned and yelled, "Next!" Kou hopped over the railing, stepping in front of him and yelled, "I'll take you on!" feeling more confidant.

eyes dancing with mirth Darius said, "By all means!"

Kou smiled sweetly at Kitra. "Watch me Kitra!" he said and winked at her flirtingly. purposefully ignoring Bankotsu and his arms around her waist.

Darius rolled his eyes and asked, "Are you gonna flirt with my sister or fight, Kou?"

Kou blew a kiss to Kitra and faced Darius. "En guard!" he yelled, smiling.

Darius jumped into position and they started battling. Jumal chuckled and, shaking his head, mentioned dryly, "Boy, he sure is something else, huh?"

Shivering in revulsion, Kitra sighed heavily and whined, "UGH! Man, why did we have to deal with both of them in the same day?"

Bankotsu tightened his hold protectively, leaning next to her ear and said, "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you, Kit." sheer determination in his calm voice.

Kitra smiled, leaning against him and felt him tighten his hold on her just a fraction and said, "Thanks, Ban!" she savored the few times he'd actually hold her like this.

Unknown to Kitra many of the girls in attendance were casting her envious and jealous glares as they watched Bankotsu holding her so affectionately.

Jumal grinned at his friends and said, "Okay, I'm outta here. You two enjoy the show!"

Kitra and Bankotsu laughed merrily. Kitra answered, "Bye, Ju. Be sure and tell Lissa I said hey, alright?"

Jumal smiled, nodded and said, "Will do!" saluting her with a grin before leaving.

Kitra went back to watching the battle as it continued. Needing a break from all the tension in the air, Bankotsu suggested, "Maybe after this, Dar, you, and myself should disappear a while, eh?"

Kitra laughed and said, "Man, don't I wish!"

Bankotsu asked seriously, "It would be nice, huh, the three of us taking a little vacation?" leaning his chin on her shoulder.

Kitra said in a mumbled voice, "Yeah, it would. Damn, I wish you two didn't have to be at the headman's beck and call." ending a little resentfully.

Bankotsu agreed, "Yeah, me too!" As he noticed some of the girls sending him longing looks, he smirked.

Oblivious to anything but Bankotsu holding her, and the match, Kitra said dreamily, "One of these days we should all three just run away and not look back!"

Knowing his friend felt duty bound to take his father's place, Bankotsu mentioned, "Yeah, but Dar wouldn't be happy if we did that."

Kitra sighed and said, "I know. Someday though, this village will be nothing but a memory, and the three of us off in the world together!" a dreamy look on her face.

Bankotsu smiled sweetly and stated, "It sure is a nice dream, Kit!" Then he started making jokes and they laughed together.

Kou, who had looked towards Bankotsu and Kitra again and seen them looking happy together, became furious! He didn't like their coziness at all! Kitra was his damnit, not Bankotsu's!

Seeing Kou's furious gaze, Darius taunted, "Hey, are you gonna stare at my sister all day or are you gonna actually swing that sword?"

Kou glared at Kitra and Bankotsu and then at Darius. He angrily lunged his sword at Darius. Darius blocked the attack, circling away and made his own move. Kou was caught off guard by Darius and knocked flat onto his butt. Darius held his sword to his throat and, standing tall looking down at his defeated opponent, said, "Concede, Kou." smugly smirking at his fallen opponent.

Kou glared daggers at him and said angrily, "Fine, I concede!" Darius nodded and smiling removed his sword.

Kitra grinned and cheered happily, "Alright! Way to go, Dar!" The crowd, who had been cheering, clapped and roared with glee at the expected outcome.

Bankotsu released Kitra's waist, hopping over the railing, before turning around and lifting Kitra over it, setting her gently on her feet.

Kou stomped off furious and embarrassed towards the villa, silently seething about the way Bankotsu didn't seem to understand that Kitra belonged to him and only him. He resented their closeness and despised Bankotsu for it. he wanted Kitra's eyes on him and only him.

Kitra ran over to Darius and flung herself into his waiting arms. He caught his sister and laughed at her exuberance. Kitra hugged him. "You were terrific as always Dar!" she stated with pride and adoration shining in her hazel eyes.

Darius grinned and hugged her back. "Thanks Kit!" he said, love and happiness shining in his virid eyes.

Bankotsu grinned at his best friends. "Once again you were great, Dar!" he stated slapping him heartily on the back.

"Thanks Ban!" Darius replied happily, and slapped him on the back of the shoulder grinning. The trio set off towards their hut, with their arms linked and Kitra in the middle.

Realizing that their entertainment was over, the crowd slowly dispersed.

**On the way to their hut:**

Bankotsu glanced at his friend stating, "So Dar, Kit and I were talking and since you and I both have a couple days before either of us have to report to the headman again, I thought it might be nice if we took a mini vacation and left to go camping for a couple days."

Darius considered this a few moments. Grinned he said, "Sounds good to me!"

Kitra beamed at her two favorite guys in the world and said excitedly, "Really!?" completely thrilled by the thought of quality time in a peaceful setting, just the three of them.

Both guys laughed and nodded eyes swimming with happiness and joy at making their favorite girl happy so easily. Kitra squealed with delight and hugged them both excitedly. They hugged her back laughing joyfully due to her excitement. The trio continued walking back towards their hut to pack their gear.

**At their hut:**

Kitra ran into her bedroom, grabbing her blankets and special camping dishes, along with an extra set of clothes.

Darius walked into his room and gathered his camping gear.

Bankotsu walked into his room and gathered his camping gear.

They met in the living area with all their gear. Darius looked at them and said, "If we're going to do this, we should get going soon." Kitra nodded, grinning. Bankotsu locked the door and lead the way into the forest.

**Off to camp...**

They set off, walking deep into the forest with Bankotsu leading the way. Kitra and Darius caught up to him and walked beside him, until he led them onto a small, almost hidden path. Kitra walked behind Bankotsu, with Darius behind her.

They walked for a few hours until they came across a beautiful area with a good sized creek close enough. It was a good spot, with plenty of trees. Plenty of rocks and wood strewn across the ground, two enormous trees and some good sized fallen logs, as well as plenty of open space for them to stretch out their blankets on.

Bankotsu turned to gaze at his best friend and asked, "What do you think, Dar?"

Darius looked around the area and answered, "Looks like a good place to me." Bankotsu nodded and the trio started setting up camp together.

After setting her belongings beside a good sized tree, Kitra walked around and gathered rocks to make a small circle for the firewood.

Bankotsu walked around and gathered the fire wood. After he returned, Darius left to go hunting.

Bankotsu and Kitra collected the water out of the river together and then they walked back over to the fire. Kitra set the pot of water aside, sitting in front of the circle of rocks and then started the fire. After a while, Darius returned with three good sized rabbits. He knelt on the ground and then skinned them. Kitra set the pot over the fire, and added the rabbits to it. The trio sat there enjoying the serenity while the stew cooked.

After an hour or so, Kitra doled up the stew and the trio sat down and ate. After everyone had finished eating Darius re-stoked the fire. Kitra stood up and walked over to her belongings and collected them. She walked back over to the fire, spreading her blankets out by the fire and laid down on her stomach to gaze at the stars for a while.

Darius and Bankotsu set out their blankets as well on each side of her, but off enough so no one would feel crowded. Darius looked at his best friend and suggested, "I'll take watch tonight Ban, you and Kit should get some sleep."

Needing to think, Bankotsu looked at him and retorted seriously, "No Dar, you and Kit sleep. I'll just be up most of the night anyway, so I'll take the watch tonight."

Darius shrugged and nodded. He lay on top of his blanket after removing his sword and fell asleep. Kitra sat beside Bankotsu and said, "I can't sleep either."

Bankotsu looked at her and asked, "Why not?" curious what had her up.

Kitra shrugged and answered, "Maybe I'm just too excited to sleep." wanting to spend some time with him, not ready for the day to end yet.

Bankotsu chuckled heartily. Kitra looked back at the stars and asked, "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?"

Bankotsu also looked at the stars and answered, "Yeah, they are." beginning to relax a bit.

They sat in silence a few minutes, just staring at the stars together. After a few minutes Kitra asked, "So, why can't you sleep?"

Bankotsu shrugged and replied, "I just have too much on my mind, I guess." not really sure himself.

Kitra looked him in the eye and asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Bankotsu shook his head, holding her gaze and replied, "No, it's just some things I need to work out."

Kitra nodded and said, "Oh okay." They went back to watching the stars in quiet a little longer.

**Kitra's POV:**

I sat there gazing at the stars. _"Hmm, I wonder why he doesn't want to talk about it. I know damn well something is bothering him. Oh well, I know better than to push, so I'll just leave it be for now. I do hope he decides to open up soon though."_

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I sat there staring at the stars. _"I can't tell her when I don't even understand things completely myself. That stupid Kou! Why can't he just leave Kitra alone and find someone who would actually be interested in his affections? Is it because of her father and now her brother? Or is it more than that?"_

I gazed over at Kitra. _"I hope she isn't too upset, but I just can't tell her! It's me and Dar's job to take care of and protect her when necessary, and Dar needs his sleep!"_ I went back to watching the stars.

**Regular POV:**

Kitra sighed heavily and stood up. "Well, I guess I should try to sleep," she mumbled, and started to walk off, a little sad. Bankotsu reached out a hand and grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned to face him curious as to why he'd stopped her.

Bankotsu looked into her eyes saying, "I'm sorry, Kit. Please don't be mad at me. I just need to figure some things out first, okay?"

Kitra smiled and nodded her understanding. She used her other hand to place it gently on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Just remember, Dar and I are both always here if you need to talk about anything, alright?" she stated, looking him in the eyes.

Bankotsu gently squeezed her hand and smiled. "I know and thanks," he replied, looking into her eyes. Kitra nodded.

He let go of her arm and she bent over kissing his cheek before whispering, "Night, Ban."

He smiled at her replying, "Night, Kit."

She dropped her hand from his shoulder and walked over to her blankets, lying down and went to sleep. Bankotsu sat with his back against a tree and watched over his friends while they slept.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eight please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	9. Rival's

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 9:**

**The next morning: **

Darius woke up two hours before sunrise. He stood up, approaching Bankotsu and said, "You can get some rest now Ban, I'll take over."

Bankotsu shook his head and said, "I doubt I would sleep." deeply troubled.

Darius could see it in his eyes and realized he was upset. "What's up?" he asked.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and replied, "Just been thinking." trying not to burden his friend.

Darius sat across from his friend and questioned, "What about?" refusing to let his friend shoulder everything alone.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and answered, "This whole thing with Kou and Kio." bitterness in his tone.

Catching the bitter tone, Darius looked him in the eye and queried, "What's bothering you, man?"

Bankotsu huffed, holding his gaze and questioned, "Why do you think they are after Kit so much?" every idea he could come up with only irritated him more.

Darius shrugged and replied, "I haven't really figured that out myself yet either. I mean, I know Kou seems to have a grudge against me, but I don't know why."

Knowing that much already, Bankotsu asked, "Do you think it's because of your dad and you, or are they doing it just to irritate us?"

Darius shrugged and said, "Kitra is growing into a woman and she's fair enough to look at... perhaps it is only because of her?" doubting that was the only reason.

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Yeah she's pretty, but I don't think that's just it. I think they have something more planned." Unable to shake the feeling more was going on.

Darius said, "Me too, though I have no idea what." shrugging.

Bankotsu looked at his friend with worried eyes and said, "Me neither..."

Darius hid a smile at his obvious concern. "Why don't you just claim her yourself, if it bothers you so much?" he suggested, eyes serious.

Offended by the suggestion, Bankotsu scowled. "Dar, you know damn well she's like a sister to me! I am merely worried for her safety is all!" he said, eyes serious.

Darius laughed and said, "Yeah I know! I was just teasing you!" laughing at his friend.

Bankotsu looked him dead in the eye and scolded, "That wasn't funny, Dar! She's as much a sister to me as she is to you!"

Darius said evenly, "I know! Anyway, I was just saying, it would make them at least a little hesitant; if they knew someone with your skills wished to claim her- that's all."

"I don't think I'll ever see her as anything more than a sister..." Bankotsu said seriously, holding his best friend's gaze.

Darius sighed heavily and nodded. He looked at Bankotsu and said, "That leaves us back at where we started, then."

Bankotsu nodded. "Yeah, I know..." he said, and yawned.

Darius smiled suggesting, "Try to sleep a while Ban, and don't worry so much!"

Bankotsu nodded stood up and said, "Alright and thanks, Dar."

Darius smiled and said, "Any time, my friend!" watching his friend walk away.

Bankotsu walked over to lay down on top of his blankets, rolled onto his side and drifted off to sleep. Darius sat on the log just staring into the fire, pondering what they had discussed.

Shortly after the sun came up, Kitra woke up and stretched. She stood up, looking around and smiled when she saw Bankotsu sleeping deeply on his side.

Kitra walked over and sat beside Darius. She smiled at her beloved brother warmly and greeted, "Morning, Dar."

Darius smiled at his beloved sister and said, "Morning, Kit." He asked, "So how did you sleep?"

She replied, "Okay and you?"

Darius responded, "I slept fine." Kitra nodded.

She cocked her head towards Bankotsu's direction and queried, "So when did he finally go to bed?" Bankotsu was sleeping deeply.

Darius smiled and replied, "Only a couple of hours ago so let him rest, alright?"

Kitra smiled and nodded. Darius and Kitra stood up and walked over to the creek together. Kitra bent down and collected the water, while Darius waded into the water and caught plenty of fish. He got out and they walked back to camp together.

Kitra set the fish aside and Darius set the water aside for later. Kitra looked at her brother and questioned, "Dar, will you come with me so I can collect some fresh berries and nuts to go with the fish?"

Darius smiled answering, "Yeah sure, Kit."

They walked around the forest collecting a variety of nuts and berries. They came across a nice spot with plenty of privacy for bathing. It had a nice big rock halfway in and out of the water and plenty of trees surrounding it and even a couple bushes. The water looked smooth and clear.

Kitra stopped and Darius did as well. She looked at Darius and said, "Hey Dar, later I want to bathe here."

Darius nodded and agreed, "As long as you're careful."

Kitra smiled at him and nodded. They continued walking and collecting nuts and berries. After an hour of collecting nuts and berries they returned to camp.

Bankotsu was awake and was standing over by the fire. Darius walked up to his best friend and asked, "Sleep well?"

Bankotsu nodded and answered, "Surprisingly, yes." He queried, "Where did you two go off to?"

Kitra walked over smiling and said, "Gathering fresh nuts and berries," holding out her bounty for his perusal.

Bankotsu chuckled and said amused, "You are such a health nut sometimes, Kit."

Kitra smiled and retorted, "At least I take care of my health and when you two are around, yours as well."

Darius chuckled and added happily, "Yup, that's our Kitra alright! Always looking after our health," amusement dancing in his eyes.

Kitra laughed and said seriously, "Well, someone has to! You two would live on nothing but meat otherwise."

The guys yelled in unison, "Hey, what's wrong with that?"

Kitra laughed. "Nothing; if you two don't want to use your bodies to your maximum then by all means stop eating the nuts, and berries, and fruits I try to keep in abundance. And I'll stop making the noodles as well, if that's what you two really want." she said, eyes dancing with mirth.

The guys adapted looks of horror and yelled, "No!"

Kitra grinned and said sweetly, "Then stop complaining."

The guys smiled and nodded. "We're just picking on ya, Kit! You know that right," Bankotsu stated, with a small smile.

Kitra laughed. "Yeah, I know. You two know I can't help but look after ya! I'd never cut you off from my home made noodles," she replied, eyes lit with happiness.

Darius mock wiped his brow in relief and said, "Whew! Thank goodness!"

Kitra chuckled and they all laughed. Bankotsu turned back to the fish he had smoking over the fire while they were gone and announced, "Fish are done smoking."

Kitra passed out a handful each of nuts and berries to everyone. Darius passed out the fish. The trio sat down and ate breakfast together laughing and talking.

**After breakfast:**

The trio decided to gather more firewood, so they stood up and walked around the outskirts of the campsite; where there was plenty of good wood strew across the ground. They collected the wood and returned with their arms full of fire wood, which they dropped on the ground closest to the fire. Darius left to go hunting for fresh meat again.

Kitra stood beside Bankotsu and asked, "So, are you feeling any better?"

Bankotsu smiled and answered, "Yeah a little."

Kitra nodded and mentioned, "Good." she walked over and began to neatly pile the fire wood.

**Kitra's POV: **

As I was stacking the firewood neatly, I stopped a minute. _"Man it seems he still isn't ready to tell me what's bothering him..." _I sighed heavily and went back to stacking the wood neatly.

**Regular POV:**

Bankotsu heard her sigh heavily. He walked over until he stood in front of her and questioned, "What's up?"

Kitra smiled replying, "Not much, you?"

Bankotsu shrugging said, "Nothing."

Kitra nodded. Having finished stacking the wood, she stood up and went to sit by the river. She stared out across it, watching the fish swim by and the way the water flowed. Bankotsu walked over to sit on a fallen log deep in thought.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

"_Why do I just keep getting this feeling that something bad is gonna happen? I just can't seem to shake it!"_ Shaking my head to clear it, I looked over at Kitra and noticed she was sitting by the river.

**Regular POV:**

Bankotsu shook his head to clear it and looked over at Kitra. She was sitting by the river staring out into the river. Bankotsu stood up and approached Kitra. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the spot beside her.

Kitra shrugged answering, "Go ahead." He nodded and sat beside her.

She said, "I just thought I'd let you have some time to think."

Bankotsu nodded and questioned, "Isn't sitting here watching the river boring, though?" Kitra shrugged.

Chuckling he said, "You don't have to bore yourself on account of me, Kit."

She looked at him and stated, "Something is bothering you... you need time to think, and I didn't want to be in the way."

Feeling a little guilty for making her think otherwise, Bankotsu sighed heavily holding her gaze and stated, "You're not in the way, Kit. I just can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen."

Kitra said, "Oh..." glancing to her right.

Darius returned, lugging a good sized boar over his shoulder. He walked over to them and grinning, asked, "Hey, you two, what's up?"

Bankotsu stood up answering, "Nothing." He walked back over to sit on his log.

Kitra looked at her brother and offered, "If you cut up the meat, I'll get the water and start a stew."

Darius nodded and dropped the boar to the ground, then knelt beside it and began cutting up the meat.

Kitra walked over and grabbed the pot, then walked over to the river kneeling beside it and lowered the pot into the water. She stood up and began to lug the water filled pot over to the fire area.

Bankotsu saw Kitra trying to lug the heavy pot and ran over to take the pot from her. He met her about half way and mentioned, "Give me that pot, silly. Why didn't you ask for help?"

Kitra shrugged answering, "I do it alone when you are both gone so what's the difference?"

Bankotsu looked at her. "The difference is we're here now, and you don't have to lug while we're around," he said firmly as he reached out and took the pot.

"Bankotsu, don't you dare start treating me like a baby!" Kitra huffed and warned, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I'm not treating you like a baby! I just don't see why you should over exert yourself while there are men around," He retorted as he walked over to the fire area. Kitra growled, throwing her hands in the air, shaking her head all in frustration, and followed him over to the fire area.

She gently knelt down and began starting a fire. Bankotsu walked over and set the pot up over the fire. Darius gathered, rinsed, and dropped the now cut meat into the pot. Kitra added some herbs for flavor.

The trio sat beside the fire while waiting for the stew to finish. Kitra sighed heavily and said, "Ban, I appreciate you wanting to help me, but don't think I'm going to let either of you baby me or treat me like a kid! I'm growing too you know, and I **will **do my part around here! It isn't fair for you two to have to shoulder all the responsibilities."

Darius looked at his sister and stated, "Kitra, you do your share already! The cooking, the cleaning, the mending, making sure we eat right."

Bankotsu nodded stating seriously, "I just didn't want you hurting yourself lugging that heavy pot while we are here."

Kitra sighed and retorted, "Fine, while you two are around, I won't do the lugging anymore; but I still don't see the difference. I have to do it all when you're both gone, anyway."

Darius added firmly, "That may be Kit, however I agree with Bankotsu. While we're around I don't want you lugging or lifting anything heavy either!"

Kitra sighed heavily, and pouted, "I'm not as weak as you two seem to think, nor am I as helpless as you two think."

Darius and Bankotsu sighed heavily and shook their heads. Darius held his stubborn sister's gaze and informed her, "It isn't that, Kitra! We're the males and it's our duty and privilege to protect you and keep you safe- even from yourself when needed." a slight reprimand in his tone.

Kitra sighed and conceded, "Fine. I know you're right and I appreciate it Darius, I truly do! I just want to feel helpful too."

Bankotsu smiled at her and stated, "You've said it yourself Kitra, without you, who would feed and clothe us? Who would make life enjoyable when we're home?"

Kitra nodded. "Yeah, okay you're right. I'm sorry guys," she said as she smiled at them.

Darius nodded and soothed, "It's ok, Kit. Everyone feels frustrated sometimes."

She reached over and hugged Darius and he returned the hug. She hugged Bankotsu and he returned the hug.

She got up to check the stew and served it up. After eating, she stood up and announced, "I'm going to go off a little way to that spot we saw earlier Dar, and bathe."

Darius nodded and mentioned, "Be careful, Kitra."

Nodding she agreed, "I will." Standing up she walked over to her belongings and collected her fresh clothes before walking off towards the spot she and her brother had come across earlier that day.

A minute after she left, Bankotsu stood and stated, "I haven't been able to shake the feeling something is gonna happen all day! I'm going after her!"

Darius nodded and warned, "You'd better not let her catch you!"

Bankotsu nodded and said, "I know!" He followed after Kitra quietly so as not to risk being caught.

Kitra arrived at the spot and began undressing. Bankotsu peered through the bushes, and as he saw her begin to undress, quickly turned away blushing. He looked up and spotted a nice spot up in the tree beside him and climbed up to that spot.

Kitra slipped into the water and sat there just relaxing a few minutes. Bankotsu settled into his spot with his back against the thick part of the tree and waited for her to finish.

Kitra quickly scrubbed herself clean and moved to get out, when she heard a male chuckle. She shrunk back into the water and demanded, "Who the hell is out there? Show yourself- now!"

Kou chuckled and stepped out of the bushes on the other side of the river. He smirked at her and said, "Kitra love, what a pleasant surprise!" eying her body in appreciation.

Kitra's hands immediately flew up to cover her chest as she sat back even further in the water. "Kou, you pervert! Get out of here!" she hissed angrily, while glaring at him.

Kou laughed and said amused, "Oh no love, not yet!" He moved towards Kitra with his eyes dancing with mirth. Bankotsu saw this and growled. He jumped out of his tree and angrily stormed over.

Kou entered the water and reached over to grab Kitra. She shrank back closer against the rock. He chuckled and stepped closer, then reached for her again, desire evident in his smoldering eyes.

Just as he was about to grab her arm, Bankotsu snagged his hand and shoved him away. "Kou, you leave her be!" Bankotsu growled, while glaring daggers at Kou.

Kou shook his head and mumbled, "Why am I not surprised?" He approached Bankotsu and demanded angrily, "What the hell are you doing here, Bankotsu? Don't you have anything better to do then watching **my** Kitra while she's bathing?"

Kitra glared at the arrogant male and yelled, "First of all, I am **not** your anything, you arrogant ass!"

"Damn right she isn't!" Bankotsu yelled, glaring intensely at Kou.

Kitra's eyes widened. "You stupid perverts! Can't a girl bathe in peace?" she shrieked, which drew both males' gazes to her.

Kitra scowled and Bankotsu stormed over to Kou demanding, "Leave this place at once, Kou!"

Kitra glared from one to the other and growled, "Both of you leave so I can dress and leave!"

"No love, not until I have shown you... the extent of my feelings for you!" Kou chuckled and purred suggestively, while leering at her naked form, eyes glued to her developing breasts.

Bankotsu's face became red from anger and he demanded, "Leave now or fight me!" quickly drawing the sword at his waist.

Kou laughed and stated, "With pleasure." He looked at Kitra and said huskily, "Then I shall have Kitra to myself!" eyeing her beautiful naked body again.

"If you two stupid perverts do not take this fight elsewhere and let me dress, I'm gonna beat both of your asses to a bloody pulp!" Kitra growled and said angrily, eyes blazing with anger and cheeks flushed from a combination of anger and embarrassment, still trying in vain to cover her nakedness.

Darius had decided to check on his friend and sister and heard the men arguing and his sister screaming. He walked up to the men and said dead seriously, "I would advise you both do as she says- now!" He then forcefully shoved Kou and Bankotsu out and away so she could dress in private.

Kitra angrily stormed over to her clothes, quickly dressed and ran to where her brother was. She hauled back her fist and punched Kou right in the face. "You asshole, How dare you spy on me and interrupt my bath?" She fumed, glaring daggers at him. She reached out and slapped him across the face angrily. Kou's eyes widened in shock as he began rubbing his burning cheek; taken completely aback by her outrage.

Kitra spun on her heel and stormed over to Bankotsu. She glared at him and furiously slapped him across the face as well, then stormed back towards the camp.

The three men watched her storm away angrily. Darius glared at Kou, storming over to him and punched him in the stomach, even harder than she had his face. He warned Kou dead seriously, "Stay away from her if you know what's good for your sorry ass!" Kou glared at both men a minute then stormed away furious at having been interrupted and more so at being punched twice.

Bankotsu and Darius shook their heads and walked back towards their camp. Darius sighed and mentioned, "I told you she was going to be mad!"

"If I hadn't been there things would have been a hell of a lot worse! She can just be mad at me for a while!" Bankotsu snapped angrily, while rubbing his stinging cheek. His own temper beginning to flare.

They arrived at the camp and found Kitra angrily pacing back and forth in front of the fire. Darius approached her and stated firmly, "Kitra, go easy on Bankotsu, he was only trying to protect you."

Kitra glared at them both, sighed heavily and said, "I know..." She shivered adding softly, "Thank goodness he was too." she glared at Bankotsu and stated angrily, "but I'm still mad as hell you were spying on me to begin with!"

Bankotsu snapped just as angrily, "Only to keep you safe!" clenching his fists in an effort to calm himself.

Kitra shivered remembering Kou showing up, and looked away. She stated, "Thank you. But this had better not ever happen again! Understood?"

Bankotsu sighed and nodded, not really caring if she thought he was being over protective or not. He knew damn well what Kou had meant by his lewd comment earlier and was furious..

Kitra vowed angrily, "If I ever catch either of you spying on me while I'm bathing again, there's going to be hell to pay!" She walked away and stood over by the river trying to calm down.

Bankotsu and Darius sighed heavily and sat on the log and by the fire, across from each other. After a couple hours, Bankotsu had managed to reign in his temper, and walked up behind Kitra and placing his hands on her shoulders. They sighed heavily at the same time.

Kitra placed one of her hands on his and mentioned softly, "Thank you for saving me yet again..."

Bankotsu nodded and queried, "Are you still mad at me?"

Kitra hid a smile and replied, "No. I shouldn't have blown my stack like that. After all you were only trying to keep me safe. If you hadn't been there, who knows what that creep would have done?" She shivered just thinking about it.

Wordlessly, Bankotsu turned her around and hugged her to him. She hugged him back and said, "Sorry."

He smiled answering, "'S okay." keeping his temper at bay from the reminder.

Kitra kissed his cheek, then stepped back saying, "I'm gonna turn in for the night. Night, Bankotsu."

He kissed her cheek and replied, "Night, Kitra."

Kitra walked over and hugged Darius; he returned the hug. She kissed his cheek and stated, "Night, Dar and thank you."

Darius kissed her cheek replying, "Night, Kit, and that's what brothers are for."

They smiled at each other and Kitra lay on her blanket and went to sleep.

Bankotsu walked back over and sat on the log again. Darius sat beside Bankotsu, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and soothed, "She'll come around sooner or later, man."

Bankotsu smiled and mentioned, "She already forgave me."

Darius nodded and said, "That's good. Now go and get some sleep. I'll keep watch tonight."

Bankotsu nodded and stood up walked over to his blankets. He removed his sword and lay down thinking a while before sleep over took him.

Darius sat with his back against the tree, watching over the two most important people in the world to him.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter nine please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	10. Soothing The Savage Beast

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 10:**

**The next morning:**

**Darius's POV:**

I sat there watching over my sister and my best friend with my back leaned up against a tree. _"You two are the most important people in the world to me. I'd give anything to see you both truly happy!" _

I gazed at my sister's sleeping form_ "Mother, Father, I wish you had seen us grow up. Kitra has definitely inherited your beauty Mother. Father, I'm as strong and as skilled as your were, and now so is Bankotsu. I only wish you had lived to see us all grow up… We miss you both every day and love you terribly! If only..." _I sighed heavily and shook my head trying to clear it of my sad thoughts.

I smiled sadly to myself and gazed at my best friend's sleeping form. _"You're the closest thing I have to a brother. You may not be our blood relative, but you are my brother in arms, my absolute best friend in the world! Kitra sees you as more than a brother; I see it in the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is looking..."_

Thinking back to last night, I sighed. _"I know you see her as a sister, but not always. I hope that someday you two will finally see for yourselves how you each really see the other!"_

I chuckled to myself and whispered, "Someday, some day the three of us will put all of this behind us and finally live a care-free life together..."

I sighed heavily and scanned the area once again with my eyes, after making certain nothing was amiss; I looked back over towards my sister and saw she was waking up.

**Regular POV:**

Kitra began to stir awake an hour before sunrise. She opened her eyes and yawning stretched. She stood up looking around and noticed Darius was up, so she walked over to and sat beside him.

Darius smiled at her and greeted happily, "Morning, sis."

Kitra smiled at him and replied sweetly, "Morning bro, how about some breakfast before you turn in?"

"Sounds good to me," Darius nodded and answered while smiling.

She stood up and walked off away pulling out the berries and nuts. Darius went over to the river and caught a few fish, then climbed out and walked back over to the fire and started the fish smoking over the fire.

Kitra dished up the nuts, and berries handing him a large bowl of them, after she topped it off with some smoked fish. Darius sat down thanking her and began eating as soon as she sat across from him and started eating her own bowl.

While eating he looked at his sister and questioned, "So what are you planning to do today, Kit?"

She smiled sadly and replied, "After last night's incident, I'll just settle for swimming today."

"Good." Darius nodded. "I really don't think you should leave the camp today, he could still be out there." he stated while holding her gaze.

"I know..." Kitra acknowledged sadly, looking into her beloved brother's eyes. She sat her food aside, then stood up and walked over to her brother kneeling in front of him and hugged him.

Darius smiled and hugged her back. She leaned her head on his chest while hugging his waist and confided softly, "Aside from being completely embarrassed and mad as hell last night, I was so scared when Kou showed up! I didn't know what to do. Then when Bankotsu appeared, I knew it wouldn't be long before you did too and I was so grateful that you two did show up!"

Sniffing she continued, "Kou, he... tried to grab me... but Bankotsu showed up just before he could."

Darius held her close, running his fingers through her hair, as he spoke soothingly, "Kitra... I knew you were scared but... but you were **very** good at hiding it! Don't worry, sis, it'll be okay."

**Darius's POV:**

I sat there holding her in my arms, trying to soothe her by running my fingers through her hair. I listened as she told me what happened and thought, _"Damn, I knew she was scared, but she has become very adept at hiding her fear. I wonder what else she hides from us that she thinks would be better left unsaid or unknown,"_ frowning at my thoughts. After soothing her, I kissed the top of her head affectionately.

**Regular POV:**

He kissed the top of her head and suggested firmly, "Now finish eating."

Kitra pulled back, nodding as she stood up, then kissed his forehead and went to finish her food.

**A few minutes later:**

Bankotsu woke up, standing up he walked over joining them over by the fire. Kitra gathered Bankotsu's bowl and filled it with nuts and berries, then laid the smoked fish on top and handed it to him.

Bankotsu smiled charmingly. "Thanks, Kit." He said, before tasting his food.

She nodded. Bankotsu looked at his friend and greeted, "Morning, Dar."

"Morning Ban," Darius yawned. "I'm gonna get some shut eye. Later you two," he replied as he stood up and started walking towards his blankets. Kitra and Bankotsu nodded. Darius lay down on his blankets and fell asleep only minutes later.

Kitra smiled and asked Bankotsu, "Do you two always sleep so easily away from home?"

Bankotsu answered, "No, not always, but as soldiers, we're taught how to sleep whenever the opportunity arises, regardless of our surroundings."

Kitra nodded, and finished eating. Bankotsu also finished his food.

Kitra stood up collecting the dishes and washed them in the river. Bankotsu crouched beside her while she washed the dishes.

After the dishes were washed she carried the dishes, and she and Bankotsu walked over to stand beside the fire again. Kitra looked at Bankotsu and mentioned, "Um... about last night... well..."

Bankotsu declared fiercely, "Don't worry Kit, I won't let that happen again!" resolution in his eyes.

She smiled at him and nodded. Holding his gaze she continued, "Well, I just wanted to say thank you! You kept Kou from... whatever it was he planned to do. So even though I was embarrassed as hell and angry, I was scared before you showed up! Thank you."

"Any time Kit, any time!" Bankotsu said evenly.

Kitra nodded then looking away, said softly, "No telling what he would have done..."

Needing to banish her fears, Bankotsu reached out and hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and stated sweetly, "Hey forget about it! He's just an asshole anyway. Darius and I won't let him hurt you! So there's no reason for you to be scared, okay?"

He hugged her and she hugged him back. They stood there just hugging for a minute, then she pulled back and he released her. He smiled at her reassuringly; she smiled back, nodding and walked over to her blankets, folded them neatly and put them in her pile. Bankotsu sat by the fire again and stared off into space.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

"I knew it! She was scared after all! Can't really blame her; I mean, that fucking Kou wasn't playing around last night! If I hadn't been watching over her..." I clenched my fist.

"_That bastard, I wanted to tear him to shreds! Knowing full well it could have gotten me banned from the village if not outright killed; I wanted to just tear him apart!"_

Taking a deep breath I grit my teeth. _"He has no right whatsoever to be going after Kitra! The fact that she was completely naked and unarmed at the time only infuriates me even more! Now that I know for certain she was scared, it only makes me even angrier! Damn that fucking bastard to hell!" _I thought darkly.

I balled up my fist, scowled angrily at my thoughts, and seethed, "Damn that bastard!"

Kitra walked over and knelt in front of me. She placed one hand on one of my fist which were clenched painfully tight and the other on my cheek, and looked me directly in the eyes. She said, "Bankotsu... please calm down... it's over and I'm unharmed thanks to you."

I noticed tears in her eyes and knew she was worried for me.

"Bankotsu..." Kitra whispered softly, as she started into my eyes. I knew she was asking me to let my rage fade.

I tried to control my breathing and calm down, as I stared into her eyes. _"She's so sweet and so caring."_ I closed my eyes, and leaned into her hand that was on my cheek, savoring the feeling of her warm hand and began to relax and calm down. _"Just like her mama, always there to comfort and soothe those who need it, whenever they need it..."_

I felt my anger begin to fade, and opened my eyes gazing into her kind hazel eyes. I reached out and pulled her into my arms and tried to re-assure her softly, "It's okay, Kitra... I just... I'm calm now."

**Kitra's POV:**

I looked over and saw Bankotsu scowling and noticed his fists were clenched so tight they were turning white. I walked over to him, and knelt in front of him. Placing one hand over his fist and the other on his cheek, I looked him directly in the eyes. I tried to reassure him, saying, "Bankotsu... please calm down... it's over and I'm unharmed thanks to you." hoping to soothe him a little.

As he stared at me, I saw more than just anger in his eyes, I saw fury and rage. I began getting very concerned for him, and started to shed silent tears. I know what fury does; it consumes, and drives people to do many terrible things.

He looked at me and I knew he had seen my tears; I didn't care, I just wanted to comfort and soothe him. "Bankotsu..." I breathed, while staring into his beautiful sapphire eyes that were clouded with anger, and hoping he would get the message. I was silently begging him to let go of the fury.

I saw him close his eyes, and felt him lean into my hand on his cheek. He looked at me and I saw his eyes had begun to soften, and clear. He reached out and pulled me into a hug stating softly, "It's okay Kitra... I just... I'm calm now."

**Regular POV:**

Kitra hugged him back, then pulled back staring into his eyes. She asked softly, "Are you sure you'll be alright now?"

Bankotsu sighed heavily answering, "Yeah, Kit, I'll be okay." staring into her big hazel eyes.

Kitra nodded and hugged him again. He hugged her back and began running his hand up and down her back soothingly. She nuzzled into his arms a minute, then pulled back and moved so she sat behind him.

She carefully undid his braid and began to massage his scalp while running her fingers through his thick silky atrous hair. At first he stiffened, then after a few seconds, he gave in and leaned back into her, letting her soothe his nerves until he was completely calm again.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I felt Kitra move behind me and felt her hands in my hair as she untied my braid. I stiffened and was about to protest, when I felt her begin massaging my scalp. After a few seconds, I thought, _"Wow she sure knows how to soothe me. Besides this feels too good to complain! I might as well just let her do as she wants for now." _I sighed and leaned back into her, allowing her to continue, as I closed my eyes. Shortly afterwards, I felt my anger and tension dissipating and just felt relaxed. I was secretly enjoying her soothing ministrations.

"_She always knows just how to appease me,"_ I thought wryly.

**Regular POV:**

Kitra felt him relax and knew he was finally beginning to let go of all his pent up anger and fury. Bankotsu sighed and leaned into her some more, then he closed his eyes.

She hid a smile and sighed in relief, as she continued massaging his scalp in an effort to calm him down and comfort him simultaneously. After an hour of her soothing ministrations, she stopped and stood up walking over towards the river.

Bankotsu felt her stop and stand up, so he opened his eyes and watched her walk over towards the river. He stood up, reaching back and re-braided his hair, then walked over to join her.

She smiled as he stood beside her. He smiled his boyish smile at her. She spotted a nice rock, and picked it up skipping it across the water. Bankotsu did the same, they stayed there skipping rocks and laughing together for about forty-five minutes.

Kitra queried, "So, what do you want to do today?"

Bankotsu shrugged and replied, "We came out here so you could get away for a while and the three of us could spend time together before Darius and I get sent off on orders again. What do you want to do, Kitra?"

Kitra suggested: "Maybe go swimming later, but for now I guess I'll just lay under the tree and watch the clouds, see what kinds of shapes we can see or something."

Bankotsu nodded and agreed, "Okay."

They walked over towards the fire, and about halfway there they lay down with their hands behind their heads and looked at the clouds. Kitra pointed at one cloud saying, "Look there Ban, that one is a bunny. See the ears and tail?"

Bankotsu followed her finger to where she was pointing. He nodded and pointed to another one and explained, "That one is a dragon, see the wings?"

Kitra nodded, and then pointed to another one saying, "That one is a hand, see the fingers and the palm?"

Bankotsu looked at it intently for a moment, then answered, "Ya know, that really does look like a hand."

He pointed to another one and stated, "That one looks like a girl laying on a rock. See the head, there is the feet, and the circular part makes it look more like a rock then a bed."

Kitra looked at it intently for a moment then answered amused, "You're right, it does."

She pointed to another one and said, "That one looks like a snake slithering towards a boar. See it?"

Smirking Bankotsu replied, "Or it could be a snake slithering towards a woman on her knees."

Kitra sighed and teased, "You and your babes. Bankotsu, even something as simple as looking at the clouds has your mind seeing girls."

Bankotsu shrugged and retorted, "I can't help it if I like the babes. I don't gotta chase 'em either." He grinned and boasted smugly, "They take one look at me and are putty in my hands! My hot looks have me keeping plenty of companionship."

Slightly annoyed, Kitra sighed and stated, "Yeah, good for you! You may be hot and stuff, but you sure aren't shy about it. Just don't get hurt, okay."

Bankotsu grinned replying, "No worries there, they know it's for mutual companionship, and nothing more."

Kitra lightly scolded, "Someday Bankotsu, you'll realize there's more to life than 'babes' and combat." she sighed and went back to staring at the clouds. Bankotsu shrugged and went back to staring at the clouds as well.

A few minutes later, she sat up hugging her knees to her chest, and laid her chin on her knees staring out across the river; feeling her care free mood disappear. Bankotsu saw her sit up. He stared at her a minute, then laid back down with his hands behind his head.

A few minutes later, Darius got up from bed. He walked up behind them and questioned, "Hey you two, what 'cha doing?"

Smiling Kitra replied, "Hey, sleepy head, not much. We were looking at the clouds and seeing what we could come up with."

Snapped out of his thoughts, Bankotsu said, "Hey, Dar. What now?"

Darius suggested, "How about we go swimming, just like when we were kids? The three of us could play tag and take turns dunking each other."

Kitra jumped up and exclaimed happily, "That's perfect, Darius!"

"Okay, I'm game if you two are," Bankotsu shrugged and agreed as he also stood up.

The three held hands running to the river. The guys carefully set their swords and armor aside, and the trio jumped into the water. They spent hours laughing, playing tag, and dunking each other.

Afterwards, they got out of the water, and sprawled out on the grass letting the sun dry their clothes, skin and hair. After everyone was almost completely dry, the guys picked up their armor and weapons and put them back on.

Bankotsu looked at Kera and queried, "Hey Kitra, are you hungry yet?"

Kitra smiled and answered, "Yeah."

Bankotsu nodded and suggested, "Okay, you two stay here and I'll go get us some meat."

Kitra nodded and requested, "Just be careful, okay, Ban?"

Bankotsu laughed and replied, "I always am!"

Kitra looked at him a few seconds and insisted, "You know what I'm talking about! Earlier you were so-"

Bankotsu cut her off and replied seriously, "Don't worry Kitra, I'm fine now, I promise I won't-"

She cut him off nodding and said, "Alright."

Bankotsu turned around and left to hunt. Darius raised a brow questioningly and requested, "Kit, would you care to explain?"

Kitra sighed and explained, "We talked about last night and a few minutes later I looked over at him and his fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were white. I knelt in front of him and saw his eyes... Darius there was more than anger... he was **furious**! I finally managed to calm him, down but I'm worried he might search out Kou and end up either getting in major trouble with the headman or something worse..."

Darius sighed heavily and informed her angrily, "He isn't the only one who wants that bastard's head over it! I wanted to tear him apart myself. Instead, I settled for punching his stomach and warning him away."

"Thank you, Darius! But please don't either of you do anything to get into trouble... I can't bear the thought of losing either of you," Kitra said soothingly as she laid a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder.

Darius reassured her, "Don't worry, Kit, one thing about being a soldier is that you learn to detach yourself from the emotions when needed and to control your anger."

Kitra nodded and requested, "Alright, now would you help me gather the water?"

Darius smiled and answered, "Sure, sis!"

He grabbed the pot and they walked over to the river, filling the pot with water, and carried it back to the camp. Then they walked around and gathered plenty of firewood and carried it back to camp.

Kitra started a fire. Darius placed the pot over the fire, and they waited for Bankotsu to return a few minutes later with a boar slung over his back. He plopped it onto the ground knelt beside it to begin cutting it up. Kitra rinsed and added the fresh meat to the pot along with a few herbs and left it to cook.

While the stew cooked, the trio sat around the fire talking. Almost two hours later, Kitra got up, checked he stew, and then dished it up. The trio sat around the fire eating their stew, and Kitra washed the dishes in the river.

Afterwards, Kitra hugged and kissed Bankotsu, then Darius, and they hugged and kissed her back. She laid out her blankets, climbed into them, and went to sleep.

After making certain she was asleep, Bankotsu patrolled the area and rejoined Darius by the fire. Darius looked at him and asked, "So what's the plan this time?"

Bankotsu looked at him and replied, "I guess after we go back home, one of us should distract her, while the other cooks. At least this year we're both home for it."

Darius nodded and suggested, "Okay, you distract her and I'll cook. Yes, and that will make this all the more important to her!" He questioned, "Are Jumal and Lissa coming this time?"

Bankotsu nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm supposed to meet them tomorrow just before sunset and show them the way."

Darius smiled and exclaimed, "Perfect, Kitra's gonna be so surprised!"

Bankotsu smiled and agreed, "She sure is!" smiling at his friend.

Darius mentioned, "Okay, now that's all settled. You should get some shut eye. I'll wake you up after a while."

Bankotsu nodded and agreed, "Alright." He walked over to his blankets, removed his sword and lay on his side. Within minutes he was sound asleep.

Darius smiled and sat with his back against a tree; he spent the next 6 hours watching over his sister and his best friend.

**Three hours before sunrise:**

Darius walked over to Bankotsu and woke him up quietly. Bankotsu stretched and put his sword back on, then washed his face in the river.

Darius checked on his sister and saw she was sleeping peacefully. He smiled; walking over to his blankets, removed his sword, laid on his side, and fell instantly asleep. Bankotsu re-stoked the fire and sat against the tree, taking over the watch.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter ten please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	11. Kitra's Birthday

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**I want give a very special Thank you to Frog Lady for her wonderful ideas and being such a loyal reviewer! Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 11:**

**Later that morning:**

Kitra woke up an hour before sunrise. She looked around and noticed Bankotsu was already awake. She stood up, walking over to him and greeted, "Morning, you hungry yet?"

Bankotsu smiled answering, "Morning yourself Kit, and yes I am."

Kitra nodded and suggested, "Why don't you get the fish and I'll get the nuts and berries?"

Bankotsu nodding, walked over to then into the river, caught a few fish, and threw them onto the bank; before climbing out and carried the fish over to Kitra. He fixed the fish so they could smoke over the fire while she passed out the nuts and berries. They sat down and waited patiently for the fish to cook.

Darius woke up and smelt the fish cooking, so he stood up and walked over to the fire joining his sister and friend. She handed him a bowl of berries and nuts, kissed his cheek and greeted smiling, "Morning, Darius."

He smiled kissing her cheek back and replied in kind, "Morning, Kitra."

Bankotsu smiled at his friend and greeted, "Hey morning, sleepy head."

Darius smiled at his friend. "Morning Ban," he replied.

Bankotsu suggested, "We should head back home after breakfast." The others nodded their agreement. Kitra passed out the fish; they all ate then packed up their camp.

Bankotsu lead the way home, with Kitra behind him, and Darius bringing up the rear. Once they reached their hut, the trio deposited their stuff in their rooms, and changed into fresh clothes.

Kitra was about to start lunch when Bankotsu queried, "Hey Kitra, would you like to watch us spar today?"

Kitra's eyes lit up and she exclaimed excitedly, "Sure!" she hadn't expected a third chance to see them spar so soon.

Darius added, "Cool, so let's go then." Knowing she'd be very pleased with today's events. The trio walked out the door and over to the training grounds.

**AT the training grounds:**

Kitra was lead to the middle of the grounds by Darius and sat upon some crates. Jumal walked up and greeted, "Hey there."

Bankotsu looked at him and requested, "Hey Ju, would you mind sitting with Kit awhile?"

"It would be my pleasure," Jumal smiled and replied as he sat beside Kitra.

Kitra smiled and mentioned excitedly, "Ban and Dar are going to spar today."

Darius and Bankotsu each received a kiss on their cheeks from Kitra, they smiled at her and got into position. They bowed to one another and began sparring.

After an hour or so it seemed as if the entire village came out to watch them spar. Bankotsu and Darius decided to put on a little bit of a show for everyone and started adding flips in the air to their match every now and then.

Around noon they began to feel tired and hungry and agreed to stop for lunch. The crowd "Awed" and began to disperse.

Kitra smiled as Jumal helped her down, she hugged and thanked him, then ran over and threw herself into Darius's arms. He laughed and caught her easily, spinning her around, and questioned, "Hey Kit, how did you enjoy the show?"

Kitra laughed and replied happily, "Best one yet, I do believe!" pride in her eyes.

Darius smiled and set her gently on her feet. She launched herself into Bankotsu's arms. He caught her easily, lifting her off the ground and spun her around a few times laughing exuberantly. Kitra smiled as Bankotsu deposited her gently on her feet and queried, "So what did you think, Kit?"

Kitra smiled and proclaimed happily, "I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world! I got Darius for my brother, you for a second brother and as my best friend, and Jumal is great too! Lissa is my second best friend! What more could anyone ask for?" grinning big as she could.

Bankotsu, Jumal, Darius, and Kitra all laughed and agreed. They walked off and got some food then ate lunch together under the tree.

**After lunch:**

Darius looked at Bankotsu and suggested, "Hey Ban, why don't you and Kitra go for a bit of a walk. I'm sure she would enjoy that."

Kitra looked at her brother and queried, "What about you Dar, aren't you gonna go too?"

Darius smiled and answered, "Sorry Kit no can do. I've got things I absolutely need to do before I have to leave again."

Kitra sighed a little disappointed and mentioned, "Okay, be careful Dar!"

Darius smiled and reassured, "I always am!"

Bankotsu looked at Kitra and questioned, "So how about it Kitra, do you wanna go for a walk?" trying to hold back his enthusiasm.

Kitra smiled and asked, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Bankotsu queried seriously, "Now why would I mind?"

Kitra shrugged, smiling and exclaimed happily, "Let's go then," taking his hand in hers.

Darius smiled and said happily, "Have fun, you two." waving them off so he could start cooking. They nodded and set off towards the woods.

Once Bankotsu and Kitra had disappeared from sight, Darius turned to Jumal and reminded, "Okay, remember Ban will meet you and Lissa just before sunset and show you the way. See you two later!"

Jumal smiled, nodding and said happily, "Lissa is all excited and we both can't wait! Do you think she'll like her surprise?"

Darius smiled and replied, "I'm sure of it! I gotta go start the food, catch ya later, Ju." With that he took off towards the hut and started preparing the meal.

Jumal walked back to his hut and sat in the living area watching his sister Lissa, who was busy making the cake.

**With Bankotsu and Kitra:**

Bankotsu looked at the unusually quiet girl beside him and queried, "So Kitra, are you enjoying the walk?"

Kitra laughed softly and replied, "You know full well I enjoy the exercise, Ban." Secretly enjoying holding his hand even more.

Bankotsu smiled and replied, "Yeah, so what's on your mind? It isn't like you to be so quiet."

Kitra smiled and answered, "Just enjoying the exercise and the fresh air. Thank you for taking me for the walk," hazel eyes brimming with happiness.

Cerulean eyes shining with affection, Bankotsu smiled and assured, "It's my pleasure."

Kitra smiled and they continued walking through the forest.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

As Kitra and I walked through the forest, I kept my eyes peeled and my senses on full alert just in case any roving demons were lurking about.

**Regular POV:**

Bankotsu mentioned sternly, "I'm glad you are enjoying the walk Kit, but you should stay right beside me for safety, okay?"

Kitra nodded and they continued their walk peacefully. She was thoroughly enjoying the fresh air and exercise as well as the bountiful scenery of trees, bushes, and various herbs as they passed through the woods.

**With Darius:**

He was just finishing up the miniature feast he had prepared. He left to boar to finish roasting in the oven and decided to finish wrapping Kitra's gifts. After that, he put them back into his room and went to check on the roast.

**With Jumal and Lissa:**

Lissa had brown eyes and her wavy dark brown shoulder length hair down loosely. She was wearing a nice pale blue kimono dress.

She looked at her brother and questioned, "Hey Ju, when is he gonna come get us?"

Jumal smiled at his sister's excitement and reminded, "Relax Li, Bankotsu said he'd meet us just before sunset."

"I hope she likes the cake!" Lissa said, with excitement visible in her bruneous eyes.

Jumal smiled and asked, "How could she not, when you made it?" Lissa smiled brightly at the compliment and hugged her brother.

**With Bankotsu and Kitra:**

Bankotsu looked at the sky and noticed that it wouldn't be long before the sun set, so he looked at his younger friend and informed her, "Well Kit, all good things must come to an end, and I'm afraid so must this leisurely stroll. Darius will start worrying if we stay gone much longer."

Reluctant for it to end, Kitra smiled and agreed, "Okay, let's go back." Bankotsu nodded and they started walking back to their hut.

**Back at the hut:**

Darius was sitting outside the hut leaning against the wall. He had only moments ago taken the roasted boar meat out of the oven and was eagerly awaiting the return of his sister and best friend.

A few minutes later Bankotsu and Kitra walked up. Darius stood up. "There you two are. Did you have a nice walk?" he questioned while smiling at them, noticing Bankotsu had just let go of her hand.

Kitra smiled and answered, "Yes, thanks for suggesting it." as she moved to her brother's side.

Darius smiled and replied, "Anytime." He faced his best friend and suggested, "Ban, why don't you go do your thing, while I take Kit to the training grounds for a bit?" Bankotsu smiling nodded, and left.

**With Jumal and Lissa a little while later:**

Bankotsu appeared and greeted smiling, "Hey Ju, Hey Lissa, are you two all set?"

Lissa beamed and answered, "Yup. Let me just grab the cake!"

Jumal smiled at his sister and suggested, "Lissa, you take the gift, I'll carry the cake." Lissa smiled and handed the cake to her brother then grabbed the gift.

"Kit and Dar should be there by the time we arrive," Bankotsu smiled and mentioned, as he turned around and led the way to the hut.

Lissa nervously stated, "I hope she likes the cake, I spent all day making it!"

Bankotsu hid a smile and replied, "I'm sure she will and you did a nice job!"

Lissa beamed up at him and continued walking. Jumal shook his head and smiled as the trio continued walking towards the hut.

**At the training grounds:**

Kitra and Darius walked over to the middle of the training grounds. Darius commanded, "Okay Kitra, come here and stand in front of me." She smiled and did as she was told.

Darius held out his sword and instructed, "Okay, place your hand upon the hilt and grip it firmly; don't worry, I'll help you."

Kitra again did as told. He helped her hold the sword and showed her how to swing it a few times, and then he put his sword back in its sheath. Kitra beamed at him and exclaimed excitedly, "Wow! That was so cool!"

Darius smiled offering, "Maybe one of these days I can show you how to actually fight with a katana. Would you like that?"

Kitra jumped up and down clapping her hands in excitement. "Sure Dar! That would be so awesome!" she said with her eyes lit up.

Darius laughed and said, "Okay, then." He became serious and ordered, "Time to head back, let's go Kit." Kitra smiled and linked her arm through her brother's as they walked back towards the hut.

**Back at the hut:**

Kitra and Darius arrived and walked inside. Kitra spotted the mini feast on the table and gasped; Darius smiled at her reaction. He stated, "Now we wait for the others."

Surprised Kitra asked, "What others?" having forgotten until now that today was actually her birthday.

Darius smiled and replied, "You'll see. They should be here any minute, in fact."

Kitra questioned, "Darius, you cooked all of this by yourself?" as her eyes took in the bountiful selection.

Darius smiled, nodding and informed her seriously, "You aren't the only one here who knows how to cook, sister dear."

Kitra chuckled and replied happily, "Thank you, brother dear!" hugging him closely.

Bankotsu walked in and teased, "Now don't start without us!" feeling the excitement in the atmosphere.

Kitra squealed excitedly as her eyes landed on her second best friend and Jumal and said, "Hey Lissa, Jumal!"

Jumal smiled setting down the cake, and replied, "Happy birthday, Kitra," hugging her.

She hugged him back saying, "Thanks." glad to have her friends all together.

Lissa said, "I hope you like the cake Kit, I made it all by myself; happy birthday," smiling at her friend.

Kitra hugged Lissa and replied, "Thanks Li, I love it!" meaning it.

Bankotsu hugged Kitra and she hugged him back. Bankotsu said, "Happy birthday, Kitra!"

Kitra smiled and said, "Thanks Ban, and thank you for bringing Lissa and Ju as well!" squeezing him again.

Darius smiled and hugged her, saying, "Happy birthday sweetie!"

Kitra hugged him back saying, "Thanks and thank you for the wonderful meal and the surprise!" Everyone laughed and sat down to eat.

**After dinner:**

Everyone gathered in the living room. "Darius, the meal was perfect. Thank you," Kitra stated while beaming at her brother.

Darius smiled nodding and responded, "I am glad you liked it, Kit!"

Bankotsu smiled and mentioned, "So was the cake."

Kitra smiled and agreed, "Sure was! Lissa, you've outdone yourself!"

Lissa blushed at their praises, then smiled and said, "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!"

Jumal suggested, "Okay now how about the presents?" Bankotsu nodded and left to retrieve his, as did Darius.

Darius handed Kitra a blanket wrapped around a gift and said, "Open it, Kit."

Kitra smiled and opened the blanket; she gasped and held up the Katana and its sheath. "Darius... thank you," she said, with wide eyes shining with happiness and a few tears.

Darius smiled and stated softly, "It was fathers. I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it," Kitra jumped up and hugged her brother who hugged her back.

She sat back down and Bankotsu handed her a bundle saying, "Here,"

Kitra opened it and gasped saying, "Th... thank you, Bankotsu!" running her hand lovingly over the contents.

Bankotsu smiled and replied, "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it!" it was one of two mementos he had from his mother; she'd given it to him before dying when he was really young.

Kitra laughed and declared, "I'll never lose it!" She held up her small silver plated mirror, new silver brush and comb set, along with an assortment of hair ties. She set them aside got up to kiss Bankotsu's cheek assuring him, "I'll treasure this always!"

Bankotsu nodded, and kissed her forehead. He still had the locket in his pocket that he'd never let out of his sight. Inside was a picture of his mother pregnant with him.

Kitra sat back down. Jumal walked over with Lissa and handed her a small package and a medium package. Kitra opened the small one first and said, "Thank you, Ju!"

Jumal smiled and replied, "You're welcome, Kit!" pleased she enjoyed her gift.

Kitra held up a new gold plated cup and stated, "It will go perfectly with the rest of my collection- thank you!"

Jumal smiled and nodded. Kitra hugged him and he hugged her back, then she opened the medium package, gasped and breathed, "Oh Li... it's beautiful. Thank you so much."

Lissa smiled replying, "You're welcome and I'm glad you like it!" pleased that her best friend enjoyed her homemade gift.

Kitra hugged her tightly and said, "Thanks for making it for me!"

Lissa hugged her back and responded, "You're welcome and I finally found the right colors for you!" Kitra sat down and held up her brand new light yellow with green seams and aqua flowers kimono, and smiled.

After all the gifts were put into her room Kitra came back out and declared, "Thank you all so much! This has been the best birthday I've ever had!"

Everyone laughed and took turns hugging Kitra, and she gladly returned the hugs.

Jumal cleared his throat and suggested, "Well, Lissa and I should be getting back."

Bankotsu nodded and offered, "I can lead you back if you need?"

Jumal smiled and answered, "Nope got it covered. But thanks."

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Have a safe walk!"

Jumal laughed and responded, "Thanks see you all later." He and Lissa left.

Kitra looked at her two roommates and stated, "You two made this a very special day for me- Thank you so much!"

Darius smiled and replied, "You're welcome, Kit."

Overcome by the day's excitement, Kitra smiled and yawned.

Darius laughed and suggested, "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Kitra agreed, "Okay, see you in the morning, then."

Darius mentioned, "Actually, I'll be gone in the morning."

Kitra sighed and said, "Well, at least you were both home today... be careful, Darius!"

She walked over and hugged her brother tightly; he hugged her back, and assured her, "I'll return in a couple days, Kit!"

She nodded, and kissed his cheek, informing him, "I love you, Darius! Please don't get hurt and return to us safely."

Darius hugged her and replied, "I love you too! I promise to come back safely, Kit!"

Bankotsu walked over and reminded her, "I'll still be here if you need anything Kitra, so don't worry, alright?"

Kitra smiled hugging him, and kissed his cheek replying, "Thanks, night Ban."

Bankotsu hugged her back, kissing her forehead tenderly and said, "Night Kit, sleep well." Kitra smiled and gathering her gifts, went to bed. She was asleep within minutes.

Bankotsu and Darius sat up talking for another hour. Darius stood up and stated, "Okay Ban, I better get some shut eye. I know you'll keep her safe until I return."

Bankotsu nodded and confirmed, "You know it! Night, Dar." Darius walked into his room and went to bed and fell asleep instantly. Bankotsu walked around and shut the place up and also turned in for the night.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eleven please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	12. Trouble and A Savior

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 12:**

**The next day:**

Darius awoke, gathered his stuff and left a couple hours before sunrise. Kitra was still sound asleep. Bankotsu got up and waved Darius off, then climbed back in bed.

**Later that morning:**

Kitra woke up, rolled out of bed and stretched. She walked into the kitchen and cooked breakfast. Just as she was setting the food on the table, Bankotsu walked in and greeted, "Morning, Kit, it sure smells good."

She smiled replying, "Morning, Ban, thanks. Now eat up."

They sat down at the table and ate breakfast together. Bankotsu looked at his friend and asked, "So, what would you like to do today?"

Kitra smiled answering, "I'm not really sure, maybe another walk?"

Bankotsu smiling nodded and suggested, "Okay then, after breakfast we can go."

Kitra smiled and they finished eating. She stood up and collected the dishes, then carried them over to the sink and washed them. She walked back over to Bankotsu and they went for a walk.

She asked, "So how long will Darius be gone for this time?"

Bankotsu answered, "He should be back the day after tomorrow at the latest."

Kitra nodded and questioned, "And how long before you are sent out again?"

Bankotsu sighed and answered, "The day after Darius returns."

Kitra sighed stating, "Oh well, at least we'll all have one day together again." Bankotsu nodded his agreement.

They continued walking until they came to the river. They sat beside the river and enjoyed the serenity and the scenery for a while. They gazed at the multitude of trees and flowers. The flowers were various varieties and colors.

After a while, Kitra looked at her friend and queried, "Hey Ban, do you think you could maybe show me how to use my katana?"

Bankotsu answered, "I suppose I could show you a little bit later today, but I know Darius wants to do the actual teaching."

Kitra smiled and agreed, "Okay." Glad to be able to have him teach her even just a little bit today.

Bankotsu asked curiously, "So how are we doing on meat?"

Kitra answered, "Well actually, tomorrow will be the last of it. Why?"

Bankotsu stated, "I guess I need to go hunting tomorrow then, huh?" She nodded.

Bankotsu smiled and suggested, "Okay then, how about we head back to the hut for now?"

She smiled nodding. Bankotsu stood up, holding out a hand. Kitra placed her hand in his and he helped her to her feet. They walked back towards their hut in silence.

Once they arrived at their hut, Kitra walked inside and pulled out her training sticks. She walked over to Bankotsu and requested, "Now Ban, please?"

He chuckled and answered, "Alright, Kit." instructing, "Come over here and stand in front of me." She smiled and did as told.

He showed her how to hold the sticks correctly and instructed, "Okay, today I'm going to teach you a new pattern. It is called the flower pattern." She eagerly nodded and he readied his sticks.

"Okay start with both sticks on your right side," he commanded, and showed her with his own sticks.

Kitra did as told. Bankotsu switched his to the left side, then instructed very clearly, "Swing the bottom one first, hit my stick with it, then swing it behind your head and end by making it the top one on the left side, okay?"

Kitra nodded and proceeded to do as she had been told. He nodded and continued, "Good, now do the same with the top right; hit my other stick, swing it behind your head, then make it the bottom left." She nodded and did as told again. He said, "Good, now do the same from left to right." and she did.

He smiled and suggested, "Good now we'll repeat, right to left and left to right several times, and make certain you strike my sticks each time, okay?" She nodded and did as told.

They repeated this thirty times each side. Bankotsu smiled and announced, "Good! That's enough for today. Tomorrow, we'll try speeding it up a little bit!" pleased with how well she was coming along.

Kitra nodded and left to put her sticks away. Bankotsu also put his sticks away. Kitra pulled out the cooking pot and started a stew.

While the stew was finishing, she explained, "Ban, I need you to try on your new outfit and make sure it fits right, okay?"

He nodded and agreed, "Okay, go get it."

She nodded, went into her room, collecting the outfit, brought it out and handed it to him. He took the outfit, went into his room, took off his sword and armor, and then changed into his new outfit.

He walked into the living area and said, "Well, the shoulders are a bit loose, other than that-"

Kitra cut him off saying, "Okay lemme see..." She adjusted the material a bit and asked, "There, is that better?"

He answered, "Yeah, but if you could tighten it just a bit more..."

She tightened it more and queried, "How's that?" smiling at him.

He smiled and answered, "Great!"

She explained, "Okay, it's a bit bigger so you'll still have room to grow, also this is stretchy as well; so as you grow it should still fit, for a few years at least. I mean you're already pretty muscular and the sleeves are loose but they have a band on the end. So just in case you roll them up they will still fit snug. It's made to move with you." tapping his shoulders, the chest, and sleeves as she explained each area.

Bankotsu grinned and stated, "Perfect! I like the way you think ahead Kit, always preparing for almost anything."

Kitra smiled and replied, "Thanks. I'm just glad it fits!"

He smiled. "You did an incredible job as always," he complimented her and hugged her.

She hugged him back smiling and said, "Thank you!" She handed him a blue, a white and a red obi to go along with his new hakamas, and haoris, and ordered, "Now don't lose these, okay?"

He smiled and said, "Okay and thanks again, Kit!"

She smiled and replied, "You're welcome, Ban."

He put the obis with his spare clothes, and then put his armor and sword back on. After making the same adjustments to the second set, Kitra handed him a spare set as well and added, "Try not to lose the spare set, okay?" Bankotsu smiled nodding and put it away.

They spent the rest of the day light swimming in the river and playing tag outside the hut. Just before dark Kitra made supper. They ate and she did the dishes, then they went inside together just as the sun finished setting. Inside they sat in the living area talking while he polished his sword and she finished sewing her kimono. After an hour they both began yawning.

Bankotsu suggested, "Okay time for bed, Kit."

She nodded hugging him, and kissed his cheek saying, "Night, Ban."

He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head and said, "Night, Kit. They both collected their belongings and turned in for the night.

**The next morning:**

Kitra made breakfast and set it on the table just as Bankotsu came into the kitchen. She greeted happily, "Morning, Ban."

Bankotsu yawned and replied, "Morning, Kit." They sat down and ate breakfast together.

Bankotsu asked, "How would you like to visit Lissa a bit today?"

Kitra answered excitedly, "Really? That would be awesome!"

He chuckled and stated, "After breakfast, we'll go to the training grounds for a bit and later today, if Jumal agrees you can visit with Lissa." Kitra nodded enthusiastically.

They finished eating and she did the dishes. They walked towards the training grounds together.

**At the training grounds:**

Bankotsu and Kitra walked towards the training grounds. Jumal was there sparring with one of the new recruits.

Bankotsu lifted Kitra up and sat her in her favorite spot, then climbed up and sat beside her. She began cheering for Jumal, who saw them and waved then went back to sparring again.

After Jumal defeated his opponent and two others, he decided to take a break for a bit.

He hollered to Bankotsu and Kitra and waved them over. Bankotsu nodded, jumping down and helped Kitra down, and then they walked over towards Jumal holding hands.

Kitra only had eyes for Bankotsu and was more than aware he was holding her hand, she smiled. Bankotsu pretended not to notice all the stares they were getting, after all she was like his sister.

Smiling Jumal greeted, "Hey you two, did you enjoy the show?"

Kitra smiled at him answering proudly, "Yeah! You did awesome!"

Jumal laughed and replied, "Thanks, I'm glad you had fun!"

Bankotsu said, "Hey Ju, I gotta go hunting today and can't take Kit with me. Dar is still gone on orders. Would it be okay for Kit to visit with you and Lissa for a while?"

Jumal nodded and answered, "Sure, Lissa would love a chance to spend some time with Kit again." smiling at one of his closest friends.

Bankotsu asked, "Are you sure you don't mind?" wanting to make sure.

Jumal answered seriously, "Absolutely," knowing his sister would love a visit with her friend.

Bankotsu nodded and said, "Thanks, man!" grateful Kitra would be safe.

Jumal nodded and replied, "Any time, man!" The trio went and had lunch together.

Afterwards Bankotsu faced his younger friend and said, "Now behave and have fun, okay Kit! I'll be back in a couple hours at the most."

Smiling Kitra nodded and replied, "I will, and you be careful, Ban!"

He nodded assuring her, "I will, see you in a bit!" and with that he took off to go hunting.

Jumal smiled and suggested, "Okay, Kit, let's go surprise Lissa!" eyes twinkling with laughter.

Kitra smiled and nodded, as they walked over to Jumal's hut.

Grinning Jumal yelled, "Lissa, you have company!" waiting for his sister to appear.

She ran out and excitedly asked, "Who?" looking around. Jumal grinned.

"Hey, Lissa!" Kitra greeted with a huge grin on her warm face.

Lissa squealed in delight and ran up to hug her friend. The girls hugged each other as Lissa stated, "Kitra, This is awesome!"

Kitra laughing agreed, "Yeah!" as they held hands.

Jumal smiled, shaking his head and questioned, "Okay you two, so what do you want to do first?"

Lissa looked at her brother answering, "First, we're gonna go get caught up on girl talk in my room! Later though, we'll need to get some groceries, Ju."

Jumal nodded and said, "Okay you two have fun; I'm going to sit here and polish my weapon a while."

The girls rolled their eyes, and shook their heads. Kitra asked, "What is it with polishing the weapons?"

Lissa answered, "No idea. Come on, let's go." Kitra nodded and they walked into Lissa's room together.

**With Lissa and Kitra:**

They sat on Lissa's bed and Kitra questioned, "Okay, so what have I missed lately?"

Lissa answered, "Well, the headman's sons are being pains as always."

Kitra snorted and retorted, "What else is new? Mainly Kou is the one that harasses me, but Kio has started to as well now."

Lissa agreed heatedly, "Yeah, Kio is a real pain in the butt!"

Catching the bitterness in her friend's voice, Kitra asked, "Did something happen, Lissa?"

Lissa sighed heavily and answered, "Lately, when the girls and I are in town he corners me and starts trying to feel me up."

Kitra growled and demanded, "Have you told Ju?" fearing for her friend's safety.

Lissa gasped answering, "No, and you gotta promise me you won't either! Jumal would be so pissed! I... I don't want my brother getting into trouble..." concern her eyes.

Kitra sighed heavily and said sadly, "I know what you mean. The other night, Dar, Ban, and I were camping and I went to bathe in a nearby hot springs... Kou the ass showed up and started making comments and stuff. "

Taking a deep breath and scowling she explained, "I was in the spring naked for Kami's sake and the ass just had to show up and start some shit! He chuckled and reached out for me, but I moved away from him."

Shuddering she finished, "Kou moved to pull me to him... but luckily for me Ban had followed me that night and just before Kou grabbed me, he showed up and yanked his hand away and started yelling at him. He was pretty pissed off too."

Lissa stared wide eyed at her friend and choked, "He... He saw you?!" disbelief on her face.

Kitra mumbled, "I know Kou did, I don't know if Ban saw or not... it was so embarrassing!" hands covering her hot cheeks.

Lissa grinned and stated, "He saw you. I mean he must have! You said you were naked, and he saw you naked!" teasing her friend about her crush.

Annoyed, Kitra retorted, "Whatever... anyway, what I was getting to is, I was so damn mad by the time they left so I could dress, I walked up and punched Kou right in his smug face! That stupid creep, then I slapped both their faces and stormed off!"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Lissa said smugly, "So Bankotsu saw you naked, huh?"

Kitra blushed and mumbled, "Never mind," her cheeks brightening, not wanting to think about it.

Lissa smiled and stated, "I'm sorry Kit, I was just teasing. I mean it's so obvious you are still crushing on the guy, and he actually saw you naked!"

Kitra snapped, annoyed, "Yeah, but so did the one idiot I really didn't need to as well!"

Realizing her friend was right, Lissa hugged her and soothed, "It'll be okay"

Kitra said, "Maybe..." trying to change the subject, she asked, "Anyway, what have I missed?"

Lissa sighed and answered, "Other than Kio being an ass to me, Asa is now being courted by Tao, the new recruit."

"Asa huh, I bet she's happy!" Kitra replied, smiling.

Lissa smiled and answered happily, "Yeah, so is her mom!"

Kitra laughed and said, "I bet! Your aunt must be thrilled that her daughter is being courted, and by Kou's newest recruit! They must both be thrilled!"

Lissa nodded and suggested, "Yeah they are! Okay, time to get my brother and see if we can go to the market." Kitra nodded and they both got up and walked outside.

Lissa queried, "Hey, Ju, ready to go to the market yet?"

Jumal sighed and said, "Alright, let's go and get this over with. I want us back home before dark." He hated going for groceries. The girls nodded. The trio walked off to the market.

**At the market:**

The trio arrived and Jumal asked, "Okay girls, now what do we need?"

Lissa answered, "Fresh vegetables, flour, rice, and fresh fruits."

Wanting to get done quickly, Jumal groaned and suggested, "Alright, you girls go get the vegetables and fruits. I'll get the rice and flour." He handed Lissa some money and left to get the flour and rice.

Lissa and Kitra walked with their arms linked over towards the vegetables. They grabbed a bunch of carrots, radishes, some potatoes, and some corn on the cob. They paid for the stuff and walked over to the fruits to get some bananas, apples, oranges, and tomatoes. Again they paid for their stuff and left to meet Jumal.

On the way to meet Jumal, Lissa spotted her newer friends and waved them over. Lissa introduced them. "Hey girls, this is Kitra. Kitra, this is Sheila, Tawny, and Kari."

"Hello, nice to meet you," Kitra greeted with a friendly smile.

Tawny was rather tall and her face too skinny. She also had shoulder-length straight black hair that fanned around her face; it fell across her shoulders and brown eyes. She said, "So you're the one I've heard so much about- the one who lives with Bankotsu?"

Kitra nodded and answered, "Yeah, Bankotsu lives with me and my brother Darius. They're best friends."

Kari was slender and short. She also has shoulder-length straight black hair that was in a top knot ponytail and a beautiful rounded face. She snapped bitterly, "You're also the one whom **my** Kou is always going on and on about!"

Shocked Kitra exclaimed, "Ugh! Gag me, please! You actually like that asshole?!"

Kari narrowed her eyes. "Watch your mouth you little bitch!" she hissed angrily.

Kitra laughed and stated amused, "Obviously you have no idea what I'm really like! If you did, you wouldn't be trying to start a fight with me." Knowing she could easily kick any girl's and some guys asses if she chose to.

Shocked at her new friend's attitude, Lissa hissed, "Kari, be nice! It isn't her fault that Kou is so obsessed with her!"

Having witnessed herself their public displays, Tawny demanded, "So what's the deal with you and Bankotsu?" needing to get it straight before she bloodied the bitch.

Kitra smiled and answered happily, "He's me and my brother's best friend!" honesty in her eyes. She was trying hard for Lissa's sake to play nice.

Sheila was tall but a little plump. She also had shoulder length-wavy black hair rand deep brown eyes and her face is pretty but not beautiful. She mentioned dreamily, "He sure is sexy!"

Kitra mumbled, "Yeah," mentally rolling her eyes and thinking about how Bankotsu's fan club was still growing.

Kari got in Kitra's face and ordered angrily, "Whatever, Just stay away from Kou, he's **mine**!" sheer possessiveness in her tone.

Having about had all she was gonna tolerate from these wenches, Kitra snorted and retorted, "By all means take the ass! Just make sure **he** stays **away** from me!"

Stupid enough not to back off after the clear warning in Kitra's voice, Kari viciously bitch slapped her. Lissa gasped and her eyes went wide ad Kitra narrowed her eyes and quickly punched Kari.

"You stupid whore!" Kari snarled, and tackled Kitra. Kitra started beating Kari off of her and threw her backwards. Pissed about Bankotsu's attentions on Kitra, Tawny jumped on Kitra's back and started yanking her hair.

Frightened Lissa yelled, "Stop it!" trying to pull the girls off her best friend, while Kitra was busy kicking both of their asses.

Jumal ran over, yanking Tawny off of Kitra, and demanded vociferously, "All of you go home- now!"

Enraged Kari tackled Kitra again. Kitra fought back again and punched Kari in the stomach, yelling, "Get off me, you crazy bitch!" feeling her temper continue to rise.

Tao who looked much like Nenji brown hair in a bob tail, brown eyes only a couple years younger and was wearing dark purple hakamas and a lighter purple haori and was Kou's newest recruit, Nenji who is Kou's best friend and same age and was also Tao's cousin with his brown hair in a bob tail, brown eyes and wore maroon hakamas and a light purple haori, Kou, and Kio showed up and yanked the fighting girls apart.

Kitra's eyes narrowed at Tao and she hissed venomously, "Release me!"

Surprised to have found her in town, and without her bodyguards, Kou commanded, "Release her Tao! I'll handle her personally."

Tao nodded and released his hold on Kitra. Kou looked at 'his girl' and demanded, "What the hell is going on here! Kitra, what are you doing here?"

Kitra glared at Kari hissing. "I was here with Lissa and Jumal. That crazy bitch attacked me!" pointed at Kari, nostrils flaring as she tried to control her fearsome temper..

"I was teaching that little slut a lesson," Kari yelled and pointed at Kitra glaring hatefully at her.

Kou backhanded Kari and growled, eyes furious, "Don't you **ever** speak about my future wife like that again bitch!"

Watching the display, Kitra shook her head sadly.

Thunderstruck Kari said, "B... But I'm gonna be your wife."

Kou scoffed and informed her dead seriously, "I will **never **marry a pathetic little whore like you!"

Kari gasped and crying, said, "B... But Kou..."

Kou glared at her and continued icily, "Kitra is the one I'm going to marry! Now leave my sight before I have you locked up for daring to attack **my **Kitra!"

"Your little bitch started it!" Tawny hissed, eyes filled with hatred, and body brimming with intense jealousy.

Kou glared and Lissa yelled, "No, they started it! Kitra and I were just getting groceries!" having finally found her voice.

Kio glared at Tawny and Sheila and ordered, "Leave!" He roared, "Now," glaring at the troublesome girls.

Facing them, Jumal added, "When I showed up two of those three were already on Kitra."

Kou nodded adding, "Thanks for looking after Kitra for me," staring at Jumal.

Kitra glared and snapped, "He was doing it for Ban, **not **you!"

Kou smirked and questioned, "And just where is Bankotsu, anyway?" amusement in his eyes.

Kitra glared and snapped, "None of your damn business!" knowing he was bound to try something soon.

Kou chuckled and said, "Kitra, Kitra, Kitra. What shall I do about your little fight here, hm?" mischief in his eyes as he continued staring at her.

She hissed vehemently, "I didn't do nothing but defend myself, you ass!"

Kou chuckled amused, and stated seriously, "Such fire! Well no matter, the fact is you were still fighting... Now what should I do about it?"

She narrowed her eyes angrily at him. He smirked and suggested smugly, "I know, Kitra, you come over here and give me a kiss and I'll just forget all about your little fight."

Kitra glared and roared angrily, "No way in hell!"

Tao laughed and teased, "Gee Kou, looks like your 'girlfriend' can't stand you!" Kou glared daggers at him and Tao instantly sobered up and gulped nervously. Kitra snorted and gave a look of 'no shit, Sherlock'

Kou advanced towards Kitra, but Jumal stood in front of her protectively and said, "Okay guys, enough."

Kou glared at him and warned, "This is between myself and Kitra. Do **not** get involved in this, Jumal!"

Jumal replied seriously, "I won't let you guys hurt her!" staring down the other male.

Annoyed Kou ordered, "Hold him down, boys!"

Tao, Nenji, and Kio all jumped on Jumal and held him down while Kou started punching him.

"Stop it, you assholes! Leave him alone!" Kitra yelled while trying to yank Kou off of Jumal.

Kou grabbed Kitra straightening up, and stated, "Fine, I'll stop for now, but you owe me a kiss." Kitra adamantly refused.

Kou nodded and Tao kicked Jumal in the head, knocking him out cold. Kitra cried frantically, "Stop it!" Lissa looked at Kitra with eyes full of fear.

Kitra faced her nemesis and barked, "Kou, make them stop!" stomping her foot angrily.

Kou smirked and replied smugly, "Only if you give me a kiss afterwards!"

Kitra glared at him, and looked at Jumal and back at Kou. Sighing heavily she reluctantly agreed, "One kiss and one kiss only- now make them stop!"

Kou grinned victoriously and ordered, "Stop now!"

Kitra mumbled, "Thank you." as the guys stopped kicking her unconscious friend.

Kou grinned and said smugly, "Now about that kiss?" looking at her expectantly.

Kitra sighed and kissed his cheek; he turned his head and captured her bottom lip between his teeth. She opened her mouth to yell at him and he shoved his tongue in her mouth. She bit down and he yanked his tongue out glaring at her. She shoved him away, and ran over falling to her knees beside Jumal who was still knocked out.

Lissa sobbed filled with worry for her brother. Kio grabbed Lissa and she screamed. Kitra saw Lissa was in trouble and ordered angrily, "Take your hands off her, you bastard!" running over to him and shoving him away from Lissa. She shoved Lissa over to Jumal and commanded, "Get your brother and get out of here- now!"

Lissa nodded and slowly began dragging her brother away, tears in her eyes. Kitra spun around glaring at the guys and snapped, "It takes some real guts to pick on a damn child, you filthy cowards!" damn near completely enraged.

**Warning: Attempted rape Scene!! **

"That's it! I've had enough of your attitude, bitch! Now you'll learn your place!" Kou snapped angrily, as he angrily stalked towards Kitra.

She glared at him and seethed, "You're all nothing but cowards and bullies!" glaring disdainfully at him.

Kou grabbed her and slammed her hard against a wall. She gasped in pain. Kou got right in her face and stated, "Bitch, I'm gonna teach you to respect me like you should!" She disrespectfully spat in his face.

He narrowed his eyes and angrily back handed her. He threw her to the ground and ordered, "Hold her down, boys!"

Nenji and Tao held her down and Kou stood over her seething; "Now you will learn your lesson! **No one** ever gets away with defying me repetitively, you little bitch!" He straddled her hips and ripped open her shirt.

Kitra began bucking wildly trying to throw him off of her, or at least to free her hands or feet, but she was struggling in vain. She had tears streaming down her face. Kou said in a voice full of regret, "You just had to keep pushing me, didn't you?" staring down at the weeping girl beneath him.

Kitra spat at him again. He back handed her, then went to rip open her pants as well.

**Kitra's POV:**

"_Fucking bastards- get off me! Ban, I hope like hell you get here soon!"_ I continued trying to fight them off, using my anger to fuel my struggles, but they had me trapped.

**Warning: End attempted rape scene!! **

**Regular POV:**

Bankotsu had been heading to Jumal's when he heard Kitra's screams and tore off into the direction they were coming from. He came running around the corner and kicked Nenji in the head, knocking him out cold then kicked him aside breaking some ribs.

Feeling her hands freed, Kitra instantly started beating her fists against anything she could hit yelling, "Get off me, you fucking psychos!"

Bankotsu kicked Tao in the ribs and punched his face knocking him out cold. He then angrily ripped Kou off of Kitra and started punching the hell out of him.

Kio tackled Bankotsu and they started rolling around throwing punches at each other.

Kitra got up and closed her clothes, then wrapped her arms around herself and started crying. Bankotsu knelt in front of her and gathered the crying Kitra into his arms. She hugged his neck and cried with her head buried in his chest.

Bankotsu picked her up and stormed towards Jumal's hut. Lissa answered the pounding door. "What happened!?" she yelled, concern written across her features.

Bankotsu demanded angrily, "Where is Jumal?" eyes flashing with fury like a building storm.

Lissa lead him into the bedroom and showed him Jumal, who was bruised and still bleeding. He had just woken up and looked at his friend and asked, "How is she?"

Bankotsu answered angrily, "Scared as fucking hell! Those fuckers were trying to rape her," gritting his teeth.

Jumal shook his head sadly and said, "I tried to stop them."

Bankotsu demanded, "What the fuck was she doing there to begin with!?"

Lissa answered in a voice filled with sadness, "We were grocery shopping, then my 'friends' showed up and started a fight. Kou and the guys showed up... Kitra, she kept Kio from attacking me..." staring into his eyes, before staring at her quaking friend who was held protectively against his chest.

Bankotsu seethed, "This is the **last **fucking straw! As soon as Darius gets back, we're leaving and I'm going to kill that fucker myself!" With that Bankotsu carried Kitra home.

**Back at the hut:**

Bankotsu set Kitra on her feet and demanded, "What happed to your face, Kitra?" staring at the swelling cheek and busted lip.

Kitra answered flatly, "He backhanded me, twice." She looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Thank you, for saving me from..."

Bankotsu nodded and said, "You're welcome," gently wiping the blood away from her swollen lip. She winced and he scowled.

Kitra cried in his arms until she fell asleep. Bankotsu stayed up all night holding Kitra and trying to soothe her. When she finally fell asleep, he sat there holding her and thinking.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

"_When Darius gets back we're getting the fuck out of here! That is the __**last **__fucking straw! If those bastards aren't dead yet, they fucking will be when I'm finished!" _I clenched my fist, trying to control my temper so I could stay beside Kitra in case she woke up scared.

**Regular POV:**

The look on Bankotsu's face and in his eyes was simply murderous.

**With Kou at the Headman's villa:**

Pacing as he held his bruising jaw, Kou demanded angrily, "I don't care, father- I want that bastard gone! I want him permanently banned from this village and everyone in it- especially **my** Kitra! Do it, or so help me I'll take Kitra, leave this fucking village and you'll have no choice but to make Kio your heir! Is that really what you want, father?"

The headman sighed heavily and countered, "Very well, tomorrow he will be dealt with! But in return, I will have your word that afterwards you'll stay and become the headman once you become of age!" glaring at his headstrong heir.

Kou nodded and agreed, "Do it," Then stormed off into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. The headman sighed heavily and shook his head. He knew damn well the repercussions of what he was going to do tomorrow and only hoped Darius wouldn't be such a difficult subject.

**Kou's POV:**

Still seething, I sunk onto my bed. _"Stupid Bankotsu, always showing up where he isn't wanted, I'd have had her twice by now if you hadn't kept interfering! This will fix your sorry ass once and for good! Kitra you little bitch, I'm still gonna get you, and when I do, you're gonna learn the hard way to respect me! But for now I'll have to settle for dealing with that fucking Bankotsu! Once his ass is gone, then your ass __**will**__ be mine!"_

I laid there for hours thinking about my Kitra, and how I was finally gonna get rid of that bastard Bankotsu! _"Once he's gone, I'll make Kitra mine and force her and her brother's cooperation! Also, I'll hire an assassin to track down and kill that Bankotsu and make sure he doesn't come back!"_

Thinking smugly, _"That's what you get for interfering with me and __**my**__ Kitra!"_ I smiled to myself. _"Finally, Things are going to start going my way. Everything is finally falling into place."_

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter twelve please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	13. Bankotsu's Banishment

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 13:**

**The next day mid-morning: At the village headman's Villa:**

Bankotsu had been summoned to the headman's villa first thing after breakfast.

"Bankotsu, due to your actions last night, you are hereby banished from this village and everyone in it!" demanded a very irate headman.

"I suppose it doesn't make a damn bit of difference that they were trying rape Kitra! Now does it?!" Bankotsu seethed angrily while glaring at the man.

Growing angrier at the reminder of his son's screw ups, the village headman snapped angrily, "Do **not** try to change the subject!"

Bankotsu furiously roared, "I'm **not!** I was only telling you **why** I did it!" a furious storm in his eyes turning them almost grey.

"Be that as it may, **you** are the one being dealt with at the moment! You have become far too dangerous to be allowed to remain in this village any longer! And now you have become insubordinate as well." Fearing for his son's lives knowing damn well if Bankotsu got a chance he'd kill them in a second, he commanded, "You will leave this village within the hour, **alone**, or I will have you hunted down and killed!" glaring at the dangerous young teenager.

Bankotsu roared, "What about Kitra? **WHO** the hell is going to protect her, until her brother returns?"

The headman answered resolutely, "She will be safe, I assure you."

Not about to trust Kitra to this man or his guards, Bankotsu scoffed, "**Bullshit**!" clenching his fists tightly, itching to track down and slaughter the bastard he knew damn well was responsible for this meeting.

"If you try to take her with you, then when we do find you, and we **will **find you, she will be punished as well for leaving." The village headman warned eyes dead serious. He wasn't going to allow his future daughter in law to be taken from the village.

Bankotsu roared furiously, "This is a load of fucking shit! I'm NOT leaving her unguarded, and sure as hell won't leave her with you, so that asshole can try it again! He's fucking lucky Darius didn't catch him and I did! I won't leave her where it can happen a second time!" eyes blazing with unadulterated fury.

The village headman said dead seriously, "You have no say! She isn't your concern anymore!" adding seriously, "I warn you now, if you **ever** return to my village for any reason, you will be executed immediately!" turning to his well paid subordinate's he ordered, "Guards, escort this filth from my village and ensure he leaves **alone- now**!" dismissing the vermin from his sight.

Bankotsu was immediately seized and secured by six guards and escorted to the edge of the village, where Kitra ran up to him crying. She flung herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist refusing to let go.

"Take me with you please, Bankotsu!" she begged brokenly as gems of sadness cascaded down her puffy cheeks.

Composed he looked at one of the guards and nodded. The guard released his restraints, but watched **very **closely.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame and said brokenly, "I'm sorry Kitra, but I can't," wishing that he could, as he stared at her still healing lip and cheek.

"Please! I can't bear the thought of never seeing you again, Bankotsu please?" Kitra shamelessly wailed, tears running down her cheeks as she ignored the burning from the salt entering her opened skin.

Gritting his teeth, Bankotsu replied, "You will still have Darius once he returns. I'm sorry Kitra, I truly am- but I have to go alone." staring into her watery hazel eyes.

She cried harder and held on tighter. "No, you can't leave me! I can't bear never seeing you again, please!? Darius and I would follow you anywhere, you know that! Please, Bank?" her heart was close to breaking and if he left without her it would shatter into a million pieces.

Bankotsu sighed heavily, hugging her tighter and explained, "Kitra, try to understand I have to go alone! You have your brother to think of," he reminded seriously. His own heart was being ripped out, but as things stood it was beyond either of their controls. If only Darius had been there beside him, they could have fought the whole village together if needed, but alone he was afraid she'd end up hurt before he could defeat everyone.

Kitra cried even harder and held even tighter yelling adamantly, "No, I don't want to lose you too," remembering that she'd already lost her parents.

Forcing her chin up so she stared him in the eye, Bankotsu vowed seriously, "You will **never** lose me! The three of us will **always** be bound together," reminding her of their sacred bond the trio shared. Kitra sniffed and begged him with her eyes not to leave her behind.

The guards became impatient and said, "It's time, Bankotsu!" in a rough voice, not willing to wait any longer.

He nodded and pried the girl's grip loose, kissing the top of her head lovingly and whispered seriously, so low only she could hear, "I will never forget you, Kit! Someday, I **will **find you and the three of us will be together again!" she was roughly pulled off and held by a guard, and he was ruthlessly shoved away; while she fought trying to free herself and follow him.

He looked back one last time, taking a moment to silently assure her he'd be alright. Confidently he sent her his most arrogant smirked and waved.

After the guards ensured she couldn't follow him, she was released and fell to her knees crying, her heart shattered into tiny fragments. She cried even harder and watched helplessly as he walked away.

After a while, one of the guards who was a friend of her brother's picked up her trembling form and gently carried her home.

**At the hut:**

A few hours later, Kitra's brother, who had been away from the village on headman's orders, returned and found Kitra crying. Darius ran to her and asked concerned, "Kitra, what's wrong?"

Hearing his voice, she flung herself into his arms and cried, "He's gone! Bankotsu is gone!" breaking down as she had that morning.

Darius sighed heavily and held his sister while she cried herself to sleep. After placing her in her bed gently so as not to wake her; he entered the living area and asked Jumal, "What happened?!"

Jumal sighed heavily and answered dejectedly, "Bankotsu was banished by the headman today and warned never to return..."

Darius narrowed his eyes and demanded, "Why?!" as he tried to keep his temper in check.

Jumal sighed heavily and answered, "Last night he nearly beat Kou and Kio along with two others to death."

Darius again, demanded, "And why did he do that?" knowing damn well his best friend wouldn't have attacked them unless something serious had happened.

Jumal sighed heavily and answered sadly, "Because they tried to rape her..." lowering his head shamefully. He felt responsible for this entire mess.

Darius clenched his fists and angrily roared, "**They what**!? Those bastards- I'll kill those fuckers myself!" He stormed towards the doorway, fury radiating off of his body.

Kitra, who had wakened upon hearing her brother's outburst, ran over to and threw herself into him crying brokenly, "Please, Darius, don't! I don't want to have to lose you too," She fell to her knees and began bawling all over again.

Darius seethed angrily but fell to his knees and embraced his sister, trying to soothe her. Kitra just kept crying and begging, "Please don't, I will only lose you too! Please, Darius?" desperation in her voice.

Darius continued soothing her until she cried herself to sleep once again. Afterwards he looked at Jumal with his eyes still filled with fury and demanded, "Tell me **exactly** what happened!"

Jumal repeated everything he had seen and everything Bankotsu and Lissa and told him yesterday; plus what had happened at the headman's and afterwards.

Darius seethed with pure fury and clenched his fists angrily; he looked at Kitra and his eyes softened just a tad. Jumal said in a voice filled with anger, yet deadly serious, "As much as I hate to say it, she has a point. If you do go after them, you will only be banished as well and where will that leave her then? Alone and unprotected! You know I would take care of her, but even I cannot stop them! They ALWAYS find a way..."

Darius growled angrily, "As much as I want to slay those fucking bastards myself, I know you're correct." He began breathing in and out deeply trying to calm himself. Looking at Kitra sleeping soundly with her head in his lap helped him to calm some of the fury, but not all of it.

**Two days later: At the headman's villa:**

Darius snapped angrily, "Don't give me that shit! Tell him I need to see him- **now**! I won't take no for an answer either- make damn sure you tell him that as well!"

The frightened guard nodded and scurried off. Three minutes later, Darius was being escorted to the headman himself. The headman greeted, "Darius. Now what is so urgent?"

Not in the mood for games, Darius glared at the man and snapped, "You know very well why I'm here!"

The headman sighed heavily and replied, "Darius, you're my **very best** solider, as such I'm more lenient with you than others," turning somber he added, "However, I will **not** allow you to harm my sons either!"

He exploded arguing, "After what they tried with my sister I have **every** right to challenge them and call their asses out!" becoming just as somber, he added, "However, I will handle this with you!" glaring into the man's eyes.

The headman sighed heavily and questioned, "How?" knowing this would by far be the trickiest discussion, he couldn't allow his sons to be harmed, but he couldn't dispute the man's arguments either. Bankotsu hadn't been blood relation, so he'd managed to loop around that, Darius however, was her only surviving male family and that carried a hell of a lot of weight.

Darius answered, "For starters, best soldier or not, I'm **not** going **anywhere** until she at least starts eating and interacting amongst the living again and that **isn't** negotiable!" virid eyes dead serious. He knew his worth and planned to exploit it to the full extent.

The headman warned, "Darius..." reminding him who was in charge ultimately.

"**You** banished her only other protector, so don't you 'Darius' me, old man!" Unfazed by the headman's reproachful tone, Darius snapped angrily, staring him dead in the eye. He continued, "Secondly, until she is of age to marry you **will** keep them, especially Kou, **away** from her - period! If they go near her before then, I will **not **hesitate to defend her at **any** cost!"

Needing to make his son's intentions crystal clear, the headman stated, "Once she is of the age to marry-"

Darius cut him off hissing, "Then and **only** then will he be allowed near her!" As an afterthought he added, "However, even after the announcement is made, he will not marry her for yet another year! In that time he will court her properly! This also is **not** negotiable! She deserves to be treated with respect, and I will not allow her to be treated else wise!" His eyes and tone were deadly serious.

The headman countered, "You cannot allow any other male to court her before then!"

Darius sighed and stated, "I know that, but I will **only **allow this union under **my** terms and they will **all** be met! As her only living male relative, that is my right!"

The headman sighed heavily and agreed, "He isn't going to be too happy about this, but I agree and now give you **my word** your terms shall be met!"

Darius nodded and snapped angrily: "I don't give a shit what he likes or doesn't like!" He added his final terms: "**ONE**: After the announcement, she and I both move into the villa as to ensure her safety! **TWO:** When I am sent off to fulfill my duties to you and this village, Jumal will take my place as her guardian until I return; **and no one** will harm either Kitra, Jumal, or Lissa! **THREE**: They will **not** be allowed to be alone with Kitra for **any** reason for longer than a minute, and **finally all** of this will go into writing and will be signed by you, myself, Kou, Kio, and Jumal."

Taking a necessary deep breath he finished, "If you break your word or any of the conditions are broken, then I shall take her and disappear where you will **never** find us and you will eventually fall at the hands of your **many **enemies as well as the rest of this village!" His eyes were dead serious. At this very moment he was the main reason this village wasn't being attacked on the spot, all of the headman's enemies feared Darius and his deadly skills, and everyone knew it. They feared Bankotsu's as well, but not near as bad as Darius's.

The headman sighed heavily and answered, "Agreed, but there is one more condition on my part: You must swear allegiance to this village solely until the union is completed." He knew he fucked up banishing Bankotsu, he was a great help in keeping the village safe, but his insubordinate ways and the threat to his son's outweighed the village's safety.

Darius sighed heavily, nodding and agreed, "Agreed, Now see to it!" and left to check on Kitra, who just lay in her bed crying.

The headman called for Kio and Kou and they appeared moments later. Kou walked in and said confused, "You wished to see me, father."

The headman explained everything to his sons and they were **not** very happy about it. Kio stubbornly demanded, "Why should he get what he wants?!"

Kou agreed, "Indeed, why should we cooperate?!" pissed beyond measure.

The headman answered dead seriously, "Because unless we **all** do, you will **never** be allowed to marry her! You fucked up royally with your stunt the other night, and then **banishing** Bankotsu on top of it; you know damn well what a help he was to ensuring this village remained unharmed, without him we will have to hire at least a dozen men to take his place." Reprimanding his son's despicable behavior and the consequences needing made clear.

Making certain his sons understood their precarious positions right now, he explained somberly, "Darius was and still is ready to call you **both** out and is perfectly within his rights to do so! This is the **only** way to appease him and allow you to have your chosen bride without a full blown war! You know **damn** well we **cannot **afford to lose Darius's cooperation in defending this village, without him and his expertise we would be dead long before now!" glaring at his heir.

Knowing his father was correct, Kou spat venomously, "Fine, I'll sign the fucking contract and obey the terms! But if I do not get Kitra after the agreement is filled, there will be a full out war anyways!" he vowed, eyes flashing with serious intent.

The headman nodded and Kou stormed off into his room, angrily slamming the door. Kio sighed and agreed, "Fine father, I'll sign as well." Knowing his brother never backed down. The headman nodded and made the preparations.

**Two hours later:**

Everything was documented, verified, and signed by all parties. Darius was handed the contract and it was sealed with the headman's personal seal. He nodded and left to once again check on his sister.

**With Darius and Kitra:**

Darius entered the hut and walked into Kitra's room. He saw her staring blankly at the ceiling while lying on her bed.

**Darius's POV:**

"_Well at least she isn't crying anymore."_ I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and knelt beside her bed.

**Regular POV**

Darius said softly, "Kitra honey, it's been several days now; you need to eat."

She replied in an emotionless voice, "I'm not hungry."

Darius sighed heavily and pleaded, "Honey, you're gonna get sick if you don't eat, Please, Kit, for me- just a few bites?" eyes heavy with concern.

Kitra sighed heavily and agreed, "Fine," not caring either way. Darius nodded and held the bowl up to her and she opened her mouth. He fed her a few bites of stew and she obligingly ate, then halfway through the bowl, turned her head away and said softly, "Enough," unable to bear the taste or the pain lodged deep inside her shattered heart.

Darius sighed heavily but set the bowl aside, and gathered her into his arms. She buried her head on his chest and began crying again. He sighed heavily and held her, rocking back and forth trying to comfort her, murmuring soothing things.

Finally, when she had cried herself to sleep, he gently deposited her in the bed and went to his own bedroom. He crawled onto his bed and laid there staring at the ceiling and thinking about the contract.

**Darius's POV:**

"_Kami forgive me, Kitra, but it's the only way I can ensure your safety and hopefully, your happiness. At least, at the moment; I promise I will find a way to free us __**both**__ from it __**before**__ the marriage can take place- I swear it! Please, Kit, come back to me!"_ I stood up disgusted, and thought_, "May as well go into the living area; I sure as hell ain't gonna be sleeping tonight!" _I walked into the living area and began polishing my weapons and Kitra's katana, missing my best friend and all the times we'd sat polishing our weapons and talking together.

**Regular POV:**

Darius sat in the living area with the bed room door open, so he could hear if Kitra woke up again. He began polishing his weapons and Kitra's katana with a sad expression mixing with the worry on his face.

**Darius's POV:**

"_Damnit Bankotsu, please be okay, my friend?" _I continued polishing the weapons and my thoughts turned again to my sister who wasn't much better than she'd been when our parent died.

**Regular POV:**

After all the weapons were polished, he again checked on Kitra. He gently tucked some stray hair that had fallen in her face, behind her ear and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Darius whispered, "Please come back to me soon, Kitra," his own heart breaking at the depressing state his beloved sister was in.

Over the next six weeks Darius continued to stay by Kitra's side and eventually got her to eat a full bowl of stew. Each night, he would hold her until she cried herself to sleep, then would fall into a troubled sleep himself.

**Six weeks after banishment: With Bankotsu:**

He was wandering around aimlessly when he began to feel a tug in a particular direction. Not knowing what it was, yet very curious, he continued to travel towards it.

**Three days later: Bankotsu's POV:**

I felt the tug getting stronger and stronger and saw that it was leading me to a cave. _"How strange, Oh well, I've come this far, may as well find out what this is all about!"_

I entered the cave and felt the pull become overwhelming. I continued towards it and eventually came to the spot where the pull was the strongest. Looking down I saw what looked like an ancient pile of dirt with something shiny just barely sticking up out of it. I placed my hand so it hovered just above the object and felt an intense jolt hit my hand.

I yanked my hand back and fell on to my ass. _"What the hell was that?!"_

Overcome with curiosity I became even more curious and began digging with my hands trying to get a better look at... whatever was buried.

**With Darius, and Kitra:**

Darius woke up and as was the usual, started breakfast and immediately went to check on Kitra.

He knelt down beside her bed and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and greeted softly, "Hey, Dar." staring into her brother's sad and worried eyes.

Darius's eye widened in shock and he said softly, "Ki... Kitra?" afraid he was hallucinating as he shakily reached for his sister.

She nodded saying, "I... I'm sorry for the way I have been lately," taking his shaking hand into her smaller one, trying to reassure him.

He hugged her tightly and replied, "That's okay, honey! I'm just glad to see you talking again," as tears of joy filled his eyes.

She hugged him back just as tightly sobbing, "It still hurts... I still miss him, " trying to fight back her tears.

Darius hugged her to him adding, "Me too, honey, me too! Are you gonna be okay now?" he asked concerned.

Kitra sighed heavily and answered, "If you mean am I gonna stop crying and moping now, I'm gonna try my best." staring into his loving eyes.

He nodded and hugged her tighter exclaiming relieved, "Thank Kami! I'm so glad you finally came back to me!" relief in his voice as the fear began melting away.

Kitra sent him a small smile and informed him, "I'll **always** come back to you, Dar! Sometimes it may just take a while." cupping his cheek tenderly.

They stood up and Darius said, "Come on, I've already started breakfast," gesturing to the kitchen. She nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

**With Kou:**

He was furiously pacing in his room. Kitra had not taken Bankotsu's absence as well as he'd hoped, in fact, she'd withdrawn from the entire world.

**Kou's POV:**

"_Damnit, When is she gonna get over that bastard?! It's been six weeks now and she still does nothing but cry and mope. I shall have to ask Lissa next time I see her… Hopefully this time she'll at least have made some kind of improvement! I can't believe she'd choose to close herself off from the entire world, even Darius, over that fucker's banishment." _I clenched my fists and increased my pacing as my anger and resentment toward Bankotsu increased.

**Back with Darius and Kitra:**

They ate breakfast and sat talking for a few hours. It wasn't the happy atmosphere they once had, but it wasn't a dead atmosphere any longer either.

**Back with Bankotsu: Bankotsu's POV:**

After digging for what seemed like an eternity, I finally unearthed what seemed to be a sword hilt with a sharp crescent shape on the end. I placed my hand on it and was instantly seized by an even stronger jolt. Fearing these strange occurrences I tried to release it, but my hand was frozen to the handle, as hard as I tried, I could not seem to let go.

After a minute, I saw a blinding light begin to fill the cave. I thought, _"What the fuck?!"_ blinking my eyes to shield them from the brilliant light, then I saw nothing but blackness.

**Regular POV:**

After digging for what seemed like an eternity, Bankotsu finally unearthed what seemed to be a sword hilt with a sharp crescent shape on the end. He placed his hand on it and was instantly seized by an even stronger jolt. He tried to release it but his hand was frozen to the handle, as hard as he tried he could not seem to let go.

After a minute, he saw a blinding light begin to fill the cave. Then he slipped into unconsciousness and fell forward on the ground.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter thirteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	14. Mending Hearts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**I want give a very special Thank you to Frog Lady for her wonderful ideas, All of her help, and being such a loyal reviewer! As well as Yuti-Chan for her continued reviews! :) **

**Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**Chapter 14: With Kou:**

Kou and Nenji were standing outside the training grounds talking.

Pacing, Kou exploded, "What do you mean you don't know?!" glaring at his best friend.

Shrugging Nenji answered evenly, "Jumal is off for the next few days, and Darius still hasn't shown up. Not even in town." He was use to his friend's explosive temper so he was unfazed.

"Great, just fucking lovely," Kou roared angrily and stormed away, clenching his fists. Nenji hung his head and slowly walked back towards the training grounds.

**With Darius and Kitra: **

Kitra asked nervously, "Hey Dar, would you, um... mind coming with me and standing guard so I can have a bath?" staring at the ground.

Darius chuckled and answered, "Sure thing, Kit!" knowing she was embarrassed for even needing to ask.

She said softly, "After the incident from when we went camping and Kou showed up while I was bathing... and then from the night that he... that they..." She shivered while remembering that night, and then said, "I just don't want to take any chances." seriousness in her sad eyes.

Darius nodded and questioned concerned, "Kitra... are you sure you will be okay?" concern evident in his clear, virid eyes.

"Eventually," Kitra sighed and answered softly, as she gathered her fresh clothes, and walked back into the living area.

Darius asked, "You ready?" She nodded and they walked towards the hot spring. Darius said, "I'm gonna be sitting by that tree over there, okay? That will give you privacy, but still let me be close enough to help if needed."

She nodded and mentioned, "Thanks, Dar." He nodded and walked over to the tree.

Kitra waited until he was out of sight and slowly undressed, then gently lowered herself into the steamy water. She sat with her back against the rock and allowed her eyes to shut a moment. She felt the water soothing her tight shoulders and sighed in relief.

She remembered the day Bankotsu was banished; she saw him smirk and wave, then disappear. She opened her eyes and began crying all over again n feeling emptiness where there had once been a complete feeling..

**Kitra's POV: **

"Bankotsu... please be okay? I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I whispered and cried even harder feeling guilty for the whole mess.

**Regular POV: **

Twenty minutes later, she wiped her eyes and washed her hair. She came back up, sighed heavily and scolded herself, _"Okay Kitra girl, time to pull it together! Your brother needs you and has been __**so**__ worried about you!"_

**Kitra's POV: **

"_Darius... he needs me to pull myself together, and I need him to stay sane!"_ feeling a flicker of hope, I held onto the fact that I still had Dar, as long as I had him, I'd somehow be okay."

**Regular POV:**

She sighed heavily and said, "Time to get out."

She climbed out, dried off, and dressed in fresh clothes. She gathered her stuff and walked to the tree her brother was at. Darius heard her walk up and asked, "You okay now?"

She gave him a small smile and answered, "Yeah, and thanks. I really appreciate all you have done for me, Dar!" He smiled nodding and they hugged each other, taking strength from each other, and walked back to their hut.

**With Bankotsu: Dream sequence in Bankotsu's POV: **

I saw a man with long flowing atrous hair that reached to his knees. He had broad, strong shoulders and was standing before me. _"Who is he, and what does he want?"_

The man walked over to me and spoke in a firm voice, "My son."

"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded, shocked beyond belief.

The man replied, "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. After all, you were but a year old when we last saw each other. I'm your father." sending me the same smirk I used when trying to reassure my friends.

Disbelief crossed my face and I breathed, "Fa... father?" unsure and slightly shaking from my emotions.

He nodded and answered, "I died not long after I last saw you." sadness filling his sapphire eyes.

Angry with myself for shaking, I demanded, "What's going on?!"

He replied, "What you have found, son, is your inheritance and it is priceless! I buried it here for you alone to find, and I guided you to it. Now inherit what has always been meant to be yours and yours alone. The name of this mighty weapon is Banryu and she will serve you well." He turned to walk away and I heard him say, "Remember, my son; I have **always** loved you and am very proud of the man you have become! Don't forget those who you have always held close to your heart, we were always love you, my son."

I felt tears running down my cheeks and angrily wiped them away. Then my father disappeared, and everything went black again.

**End dream:**

**Regular POV:**

Bankotsu woke up and sat up clutching the weapon from his dream. He stared at the hilt and said, "So this is mine, eh?" He wrapped his hand around the hilt and yanked as hard as he could; each time it freed the object a little more. After a good ten minutes of yanking, it finally came completely out of the ground and he held it up, admiring its beauty.

Remembering his father's message, He stated, "Banryu, eh? That's a good strong name. Let's hope this sword lives up to it!" He looked it over thoroughly and said, "Well Banryu, let's go see what you can do, shall we?" He carried the sword outside and went to test its strength. He found it to be worthy indeed of such a strong name. Bankotsu smirked and stated happily, "Now I have a good strong sword!" noticing the growing storm, he said, "Time to go back to the cave for tonight and camp," walking back towards the cave.

Inside the cave, Bankotsu set his sword down, went to gather wood, put the wood in the cave, and went to hunt for his dinner. He brought two rabbits back to the cave made a fire and roasted them.

**Bankotsu's POV:**

I sat there watching the meat cook. _"Damn better than nothing, I suppose! But it sure ain't Kitra's cooking!"_ I grimaced as sadness and longing filled me. _"Kitra... I wonder how she's holding up. I know Darius is with her, but still..."_

I scowled and mumbled angrily, "No use lamenting over things that can't be changed. Besides, she has Darius and I **know** he will protect her!"

**Regular POV:**

He ate his food and settled in to sleep for the night. After hours of tossing and turning, he managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

**With Darius and Kitra:**

Kitra suggested, "Bring me your clothes, Dar, and I'll get them washed as I do the bedding and my clothes." Darius nodded and brought out his clothes. They carried them to the river and she began washing them. He sat against a tree watching over her and they talked some more. Kitra said, "You know Darius... I..."

Darius said gently, "I know, Kit... it's almost like losing mom and dad all over again..." sadness deep in his eyes.

Releasing a heavy sigh Kitra replied sadly, "Yeah, it is..." she set everything aside, walked over to him, sitting in his lap and mentioned happily, "But at least you and I still have each other." He smiled and hugged her, and she gladly hugged him back, both needing the comfort the other gave.

"That's true! Thank Kami-sama you're alright!" he stated, and hugged her tighter, smoothing his hand down her back.

She smiled, hugging him tighter, and agreed, "Yeah, I am now- Thanks to you!" she kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed her forehead, and stood up helping her up. They carried the laundry back to the hut and she hung them out to dry.

Afterwards, she queried, "So what should we do now?" trying to get her mind off of how empty the hut was beginning to feel.

Feeling the same way, and remembering their lack of provisions, Darius answered, "First I have to talk to Jumal."

Kitra stated, "Take me with you! I don't want to stay alone..." afraid of being left behind with the oppressing loneliness she was barely managing to keep at bay.

Darius nodded and agreed, "Alright, let's go." holding out his hand for her. She nodded, placing her fragile hand in his, and they walked towards Jumal's hut.

**AT Jumal's hut:**

Darius and Kitra saw Jumal and Lissa standing outside the hut, and walked over to them. Jumal greeted happily, "Hey, man! Kitra, I'm glad to see your up now," sending her an apologetic smile.

Kitra gave him a smile and said, "Thanks." Wanting him to know she didn't blame him for anything.

Lissa ran over and hugged her crying, "Oh Kit, I'm so sorry! I never should have called those girls over!" she'd been guilt ridden since the night everything happened.

Kitra gave her best friend a sad smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm not mad at you and I don't blame you or Ju for anything," she replied, hugging her friend back.

Lissa demanded, "How can I not? If I hadn't called them over none of you would have fought and Kou wouldn't have..." tears falling down her pale cheeks.

Kitra cut her off and declared angrily, "Kou still would have found another reason!" Then she turned and buried her head in Darius's chest and sobbed.

Darius held her and murmured soothingly, "It's alright, Kit! I promise he won't come near you again for a long time! And I won't let **anything** happen to you either!" Kitra nodded and slowly her sobs faded. He continued rubbing her back soothingly.

Still feeling responsible himself, Jumal sighed heavily. "Well come on in you two," he suggested and led them inside. Darius held Kitra close to his side and they went inside.

**Inside Jumal's hut:**

They all sat in the living area in a circle. Needing the calming presence of her brother, Kitra stayed right beside Darius.

Jumal said, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, Kitra, I..." guilt in his eyes.

Not pleased that he was blaming himself, Kitra replied heatedly, "Jumal, you did what you could- I don't blame you! They knocked you out, Ju!"

Jumal added seriously, "I also want to thank you for protecting Lissa for me, she told me what happened after they bashed me."

Kitra sighed and replied, "She's my friend of course I would!" unable to believe he'd think otherwise.

Lissa added sadly, "But if you hadn't..." guilt still eating her.

Kitra said annoyed, "Then we **both** would have been in the same situation!" needing her friend to understand.

Wanting to calm her down, Darius stated, "Either way, I'm just grateful Bankotsu showed up in time."

Kitra answered softly, "So am I, although if he hadn't..." feeling the guilt return with a vengeance.

Darius exclaimed angrily, "Then you would have been in a far worse situation!" eyes hard, needing her to understand. Kitra nodded.

Realizing the she was punishing herself over everything, Darius sighed heavily and declared, "Kitra don't you **dare** blame yourself for this! The headman and Kou are the only ones to blame- **not you**! Got that?" anger that she'd even consider blaming herself clear in his eyes.

Kitra sighed heavily, nodding and said sadly, "Still..."

Darius said dead seriously, "No still Kitra, you are **not** to blame!" gripping her shoulders and forcing her to look him in the eye.

Kitra sighed heavily and nodded, then leaned her head on his shoulder. Darius wrapped an arm around her and hugged her to his side. She buried her head in his chest and just savored the feeling of being comforted. He kissed the top of her head, and laid his cheek on her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him.

Jumal added, "Your brother's right Kit, you're not to blame for anything!" then asked, "So what brings you two out?"

Darius replied, "Wanted to talk to you, plus we need a few things from the market."

Feeling the concern pouring from his friend, Jumal nodded and asked, "What's up?"

Darius answered, "I was wondering if you would go hunting. I still don't want to leave Kit's side just yet and we're getting low on meat."

Jumal nodded and replied, "Sure, man! Just watch Lissa for me, okay?"

Darius nodded and said, "Thanks, Ju, I owe ya! We're gonna get the stuff at the market and then we'll all head back to my place."

Placing a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder, Jumal smiled. "I totally understand," he assured Darius, and took off to hunt.

Darius looked at Kitra and Lissa and asked in a gentle voice, "You two ladies ready?"

Slightly apprehensive about returning to the market, they nodded and the trio went to the market.

**At the market:**

Darius, Kitra, and Lissa, gathered the things they needed and Darius paid for them. The trio carried their purchases back to Darius, and Kitra's hut.

**At Darius's hut:**

They walked inside and set down their purchases in the living area. Kitra started putting things away, while Lissa and Darius sat talking. She put away her spices, the flour, rice, and teas, before joining her brother and friend in the living area.

Lissa laughed at something Darius said as Kitra sat beside him. Darius smiled and asked, "Find everything okay?"

Kitra nodded and replied, "Yes, thanks. I see you have been busy lately." adding a small genuine smile.

Darius nodded and said, "Yeah." Knowing what she'd been referring to.

Kitra kissed his cheek saying, "I love the new shelves. Thank you, Dar!"

He grinned kissing her cheek, and replied, "You're welcome, Kit!" pleased that she liked his handiwork.

Lissa smiled and asked excitedly, "So Kit, are you looking forward to next week?"

Kitra frowned and questioned, "What's next week?" feeling confused.

Lissa laughed and replied, "Only the headman's biggest celebration of the year!" excitement filling her eyes.

Kitra said, "Oh... I don't know... I mean what if..." inhaling a shaky breath

Darius announced seriosuly, "I'll be there with you, Kitra, and I won't let anyone harm you!"

Kitra nodded, sighed heavily and said, "Okay... I guess I'll go then." Not really sure it would be worth bothering over.

Lissa exclaimed, "Good! Just think this time I get to go too!" she was giddy over getting to attend her first official headman's celebration.

Happy for her friend, Kitra smiled and said, "Cool!" knowing it would mean the world to her best friend.

Darius laughed and mentioned, "Kitra, I know how much you look forward to the celebrations- this year won't be any different."

Feeling depressed again, Kitra said, "Yeah it will... but we'll go anyways."

Darius stated seriously, "Honey, I know you miss him, so do I! But he would want us to be happy." Adding resolutely, "He would want you to have fun at the festival just like always," staring deeply into her eyes.

"I know, you're right," Kitra agreed, and felt a few stray tears fall.

Darius hugged her and gently wiped away her tears. "It'll be okay, Kit! It will get better," he soothed kissing the top of her head.

She hugged him back nodding and said, "I know," sighing.

Wanting to cheer her miserable friend up, Lissa suggested, "Hey Kit, wanna show me which kimono you're gonna wear this time?"

Kitra smiled and answered, "Actually, it's the one you made me." She'd decided that way back on her birthday, wanting to see Bankotsu's reaction to it.

Lissa's eyes widened and she asked excitedly, "Really?!" pleased her best friend considered wearing her gift that she'd spent months making.

Kitra smiled and nodded. Darius smiled at his sister and suggested, "Good! Now that, that's settled, how about we check on your garden, Kit?"

Kitra nodded and led them to her garden. She smiled. "Thank you Dar!" she said hugging him.

He smiled and hugged her back, replying, "You're welcome! Besides, I like the vegetables in the stews, anyway."

Feeling deeply touched Kitra stated, "You've stayed by me since you first returned, you made sure I ate even a little bit, and you took care of my garden for me! Thank you so much, Darius! I'm sorry it took me so long to come out of it."

Darius smiled affectionately and said, "Any time, Kit! Besides, it took you even longer to come out of it when mom and dad died."

Kitra nodded and agreed, "Yeah, but this time it was all on your shoulders..."

Darius's smile grew and he mentioned, "Hey, I don't mind! I've got big shoulders!" winking at his sister, trying to chase away the gloomy look in her eyes.

Kitra giggled and smiled her first real smile since Bankotsu's banishment. She replied, "Speaking of which, I need you to try on your new outfit and lemme know how it fits."

He nodded and she retrieved it from her room and held it out to him. He took it into his room and quickly changed, then walked back out and showed her. Kitra smiled and asked, "How does it fit?"

He smiled and replied, "Fits great!" turning around to show her and Lissa.

She nodded and explained, "Okay, it's a bit bigger so you'll still have room to grow, also this is stretchy as well, so as you grow it should still fit, for a few years at least. I mean, you're already pretty muscular and the sleeves are loose; but they have a band on the end. So, just in case you roll them up they will still fit snug. It's made to move with you. Same as I made Ban's," falling silent as memories crowded in.

Darius smiled and complimented, "You're a wiz at this stuff, ya know!"

Kitra smiled and said, "Thanks."

Darius patted her shoulder; she gave him a quick hug then went to retrieve the spare outfit and three obis. She handed them to Darius and said, "Here, this is the spare and you have three obis."

He accepted them and said, amused, "Always prepared, eh, Kit?"

She grinned and happily exclaimed, "You know it!" Darius chuckled and shook his head, while grinning.

Feeling sullen Kitra tried to hide in by mentioning, "Okay, I'm gonna go start the noodles."

Darius's eyes lit up, and a huge smile spread across his face instantly. Kitra smiled and walked into the kitchen, and began making them by scratch. An hour later, they were cooking in the water and spices; she had cleaned her mess and put everything back away again, fighting to keep the painful memories and deep loneliness at bay.

Jumal showed up and dropped two big boars down outside the hut. Darius went outside and they began cutting the meat up. Walking outside, Kitra suggested, "Hand me some, and I'll add it to the noodles."

Darius nodded and handed her some meat; she added it to the pot of noodles, and asked, "Hey, Lissa, wanna help me with the vegetables?"

"Sure," Lissa said, and they went to Kitra's garden to gather potatoes and carrots. They carried them inside, diced them up, and added them to the pot.

Kitra offered, "Jumal, would you and Lissa like to stay and have some of the stew?"

Jumal's face lit up as he grinned and answered, "Sure!" he enjoyed Kitra's cooking nearly as much as his sister's.

Kitra nodded and said, "Good," grateful they wouldn't have to eat alone tonight.

Darius agreed, "Kitra's right, it's the least we can do after you did the hunting." Kitra nodded her agreement.

Lissa said, "Hey I'm all for it- It means I won't have to cook tonight." grinning.

Everyone laughed. Jumal said happily, "Hey, I'm not about to turn down Kitra's homemade food!"

Everyone laughed again. Darius stated proudly, "I haven't met anyone yet who has!"

Kitra smiled and sat on the floor in the living area. They four of them sat talking while the stew and noodles cooked. When the food was done, Kitra served it up and stated, "Food's ready."

Darius, Jumal, and Lissa, sat at the table and scarfed their stew and noodles and asked for more. Kitra chuckled and refilled their bowls.

By the time everyone had finished eating, the pot was empty. Kitra smiled saying, "At least it didn't go to waste."

Darius exclaimed, "Bite your tongue, Kitra! I would never let your home cooking go to waste!"

Kitra smiled and said, "I know." feeling a little better.

Jumal complimented, "Delicious as always, Kitra." meaning it, as he rubbed his full stomach.

Kitra smiled saying, "Thanks." smiling at her friend.

Lissa requested, "You've gotta give me the recipe to your noodles, please?" sending her friend a puppy dog pout.

Kitra smiled answering, "Sure," As she wrote it down and handed it to her.

Lissa grinned and said, "Thanks Kit!" tucking the recipe safely away.

Kitra nodded and mentioned, "Any time."

Jumal stood up and announced, "Lissa, we need to head home now."

Lissa sighed and whined, "Do we have to?"

Jumal replied, "Yes, we do. I have to report to my superior in the morning."

Lissa pouted, "Alright." she turned around and hugged Kitra and said, "Bye Kit, and thanks for the recipe."

Kitra hugged her back and replied, "Bye, you're welcome, and thanks for visiting."

Jumal nodded and said, "Thanks again for the meal, Kit."

Kitra said, "Any time, and thanks again for hunting."

Darius stated, "See you two later and thanks for hunting for us, Ju."

Jumal nodded and said, "Anytime." then he and Lissa left.

Darius faced Kitra and stated; "Now I know you'll have plenty of meat while I'm gone."

Kitra sighed heavily and mumbled, "I guess I'll just have to get used to being alone again, huh?" feeling the depression cloud over her again.

Darius corrected, "Not completely, Jumal will be watching out for you while I'm away. It has already been arranged."

Kitra raised and brow and queried, "Really?" not wanting to face the emptiness inside her heart, or this big hut without her brother around.

Darius answered, "Jumal will be checking on you every day to make sure you're okay while I'm gone." eyes and tone serious.

Kitra nodded and said, "Thanks."

Darius hugged her and stated, "I know you'll want your space, but I'm not taking any chances with your safety either. I figured this would be agreeable with you."

"It's fine, thanks," Kitra replied, hugging him back fiercely.

He kissed the top of her head lovingly and insisted, "Time for bed, Kit. Tomorrow I'm going to start training you to use your katana."

Kitra smiled nodding, and kissed his cheek replying, "Awesome! Night Dar, I love you!"

He grinned kissing her forehead, and added, "I love you too, Kit! Now off to bed." Kitra complied and went to her room.

**Kitra's POV:**

I crawled under my covers releasing a heavy sigh, and thought about the day's events. _"Ban would have loved that stew. I wonder what he's doing now. Is he eating okay? I know he's strong, but I sure do miss you."_

I let a few tears fall, wiped my eyes, then rolled onto my side and faced the wall. I heard Darius entering the room.

**Regular POV:**

Darius went to Kitra's room, tucked her in, kissing her cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Kit."

She gave a small smile and replied, "You too Dar." then she slowly fell asleep.

After assuring himself Kitra was asleep, Darius smiled, stood up and went to his room. He removed his armor and weapons, then crawled into bed and thought about Bankotsu. He whispered, "Be safe, my friend." and rolled onto his side waiting for sleep to over take him. An hour later sleep finally claimed him.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter fourteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	15. Darius's Wrath

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :) And being such a loyal reviewer! As well as to Yuti-Chan for her continued reviews!:)**

**Chapter 15: **

**The next day: With Jumal and Lissa:**

Jumal woke up, slipped out of bed, collected his things, and went to report to his superior.

Lissa slept in late, and then decided to go visit her aunt and cousin.

**With Darius and Kitra:**

Kitra woke up, climbed out of bed, stretched and went to make breakfast. Just as she was setting the food on the table Darius walked in greeting happily, "Morning, Kit."

Kitra replied, "Morning, Dar. Eat up, okay?" He nodded and they sat down and began eating together.

After they had eaten, Kitra stood up and collected, then cleaned their dishes. Afterwards, Darius instructed, "Okay Kit, go grab your katana, and meet me under the tree." Kitra nodding retrieved her katana and waited outside under the tree.

A minute later, Darius walked up and informed her, "Okay, first off, you need to get the feel of your katana." He walked behind her and helped her hold the katana properly. "Hold it like this," he instructed. "Try just moving it side to side a few minutes and let yourself grow accustomed to its weight."

She nodded and did as said, letting herself 'feel' and 'adapt to' her katana's weight. Darius stood there watching her and gave a single nod of his head and an encouraging smile.

**Twenty minutes later:**

Darius nodded and ordered, "Okay, that's enough for today. Go and put your katana away, and we'll go to the training grounds." Kitra nodded, put her katana away safely, and ran outside over to meet her brother. They smiled at each other and walked together, hand in hand over toward the training grounds.

Upon reaching the training grounds, they saw Lissa running up to them. Darius smiled and greeted, "Hello Lissa. What brings you here today?" a little surprised to see her out alone.

Lissa smiled answering, "With Ju on duty, I thought I'd visit my aunt; then I saw you two and decided to say hello."

Kitra smiled and suggested, "Lissa, wanna sit with me while Dar duels?"

Lissa's eyes lit up and she replied, "Sure!" Kitra smiled. Darius helped both of the girls over the railing, and then hopped over himself.

The three of them walked into the middle of the grounds together. Darius took a few minutes to gather and stack some crates for Kitra and Lissa to sit on. After receiving a kiss on the cheek from his sister, he walked over to the middle and assumed a ready stance hollering, "Who wants to spar?"

Deciding to try his hand, Tao stepped up and yelled, "I'll take you on!"

Darius was watching his sister and noticed Kitra's body stiffen and her eyes widen in fear, as her eyes landed on the man who'd spoken up.. He instantly put two and two together and figured this guy must have been the other one who had held her down that night. He began to feel his temper rise and glared at him querying, "You're the new recruit, are you not?"

Tao held his gaze and slowly nodded. Darius's green eyes blazed with anger as he glared at the man and continued, "You're also one of the bastards who held down my sister Kitra down that night, huh?" Tao's eyes widened in fear and he gulped nervously. He knew of Darius only by reputation and knew he was not a man to mess with lightly.

"Draw your sword, now!" Darius commanded, and pointed his own sword at the man, determined to teach the whelp never to think of harming his sister ever again.

Tao nervously shifted his eyes looking for Kou and not finding him, sighed heavily and drew his sword.

"Let's see how damn brave you are when facing a real opponent," Darius ground out through clenched teeth as he got into a ready stance. Knowing he was in deep shit now, Tao also jumped into a ready stance.

Darius quickly made the first strike. He focused his anger into defeating and disarming his opponent. After he had disarmed the man, Darius towered over him and ordered harshly, "To your feet, soldier!" Tao jumped to his feet and went into a defensive stance.

Lissa looked at Kitra and queried, "He's not gonna kill him is he?" eyes wide with fear and shock.

Kitra shook her head and replied, "Most likely he's figured out Tao was one of the guys who held me down that night and wishes to teach him a lesson." watching almost dispassionately as her brother continued.

Lissa's eyes widened in shock as she said sadly, "Oh, Kitra... I can't believe Tao did that! He seems so nice whenever he and Asa visit."

"Kou ordered him and Nenji to hold me down that night," Kitra replied sadly as a few tears fell silently down her cheeks.

Hearing this Lissa's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry," she hugged her friend and whispered, trying to comfort her. Kitra hugged her back wiping her own eyes and turned back to watching the match.

Darius quickly sheathed and cast his sword aside. As it landed at Kitra's feet, Darius glared at Tao and ground out, "Now I'll test your hand to hand."

He lunged forward and started throwing punches; every other one connected painfully. Tao tried his best to block, but knew he was no match for the reputed Darius- Especially since he was now angry.

After thirty minutes of throwing punches and kicks, Darius decided to end this and to ensure that Tao would never bother Kitra again. He walked over to his opponent, who was bent over on his hands and knees and holding his side, moaning in pain. He grabbed him by the shirt front and yanked him to his feet, then got directly into his face.

"If you **ever** mess with or harm my sister again in **any** way, I'll hunt you down and kill you! Understood?" he seethed, staring the man dead in the eye.

Tao's eyes widened fearfully and he nodded vigorously, as his body began trembling in fear at the ferocity of this man's anger.

"Good," Darius spat throwing the man to the ground. He spun on his heel and approached his sister and her friend with powerful strides, while breathing to calm his anger.

Two other recruits who knew better than to cross Darius or to interfere, had waited until he was done, before they ran over to Tao and helped him to his feet. The three men all left in the direction of the infirmary to find out the extent of the damage.

Kitra launched herself into Darius's open arms. He caught her easily and they hugged each other tightly. Darius pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. "Don't worry, Kit, he won't ever bother you again, because he knows damn well that if he does; he's a dead man." he assured her softly, eyes dead serious.

Kitra nodded, then hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you," grateful for her brother's protectiveness and love.

Darius nodded and looked at Lissa saying calmly, "Tell Asa he'll be fine, that was only a warning."

Lissa nodded and said softly, "Don't worry, Darius, I'll make certain she knows exactly why."

He nodded and suggested, "Let's go eat, Kit."

Kitra nodded looking at him and he nodded, then turned to Lissa questioning, "Wanna join us for lunch?"

Lissa's eyes lit up and she exclaimed happily, "**Sure**," surprised that he'd asked.

Darius nodded, retrieved his sword and replaced it at his hip. He escorted the girls over to and helped them over the railing. He led them over to the market where they purchased some fruits, bread, cheese, and meat, along with some bottled water.

While walking away, Kitra and Lissa noticed Sheila, Tawny, and Kari heading directly toward them. Kitra sighed heavily and mumbled sarcastically, "Oh swell, just what we **don't** need right now," seething about those stupid girls.

Darius frowned upon hearing this and asked, "Is something wrong, Kit?" staring into his sister's face, noting the clenched jaw.

"Those three girls are the ones that started the fight that night." Kitra explained, and pointed to the trio heading towards them.

Darius frowned. "I see," he said. Noticing the girls moving closer, he took a protective step in front of his sister and waited for them to approach.

The trio approached them while glaring directly at Kitra. She glared right back and stood straight with her hands planted firmly on her generous hips.

Lissa eyed the troublesome trio and questioned, "Don't you three think you've done enough already?!" her own temper rising.

"We didn't do shit! **She** did!" Kari glared at Lissa and snapped, while pointing and glaring daggers at Kitra.

"It's all **her** fault Bankotsu was banished!" Tawny seethed, while glaring hatefully at Kitra.

Kitra said nothing and looked away sadly with tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. "If you three wouldn't have started the fight that night **none** of this would have happened!" Lissa snapped, glaring at her former 'friends' enraged at their treatment of her best friend.

Darius cleared his throat. "I happen to know for a **fact** that Bankotsu would never have been interested in either of you three! Kitra has **always** been like a sister to him and as such, he has always protected her at any cost, without a thought of hesitation. He would have **never **dated anyone who had harmed Kitra in **any** way and neither will I!" he declared angrily, eyes hard and unusually cold.

He narrowed his eyes at the troublesome trio and snapped, "He would have been insulted by the mere suggestion of becoming involved with anyone who had harmed Kitra in any form, and despised them- **now leave**!"

The trio gasped in shock and outrage. Kari narrowed her eyes at Kitra. "Stay the hell away from Kou you stupid little slut- he's **mine**!" she warned her as she went to slap Kitra.

Darius reacted swiftly and grabbed the hand that went flying at Kitra, and then stared the girl dead in the eye and warned, "Watch your filthy mouth, you little bitch, or I'll personally see to it that Kou learns of this as do your parents! My sister is **not** a slut! She seems to be the only girl in this village, aside from Lissa, who isn't from what I have seen."

As she registered the leashed fury rolling off of his powerful frame, Kari's eyes widened in shock and fear. She glared at Darius and yanked her hand away. She swung her hateful glare to Kitra and ground out, "Remember what I said or else- bitch!"

Having decided she'd had enough, Kitra dangerously narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Watch who you threaten whore, or else you'll learn the hard way **exactly** why even Bankotsu and Darius, never piss me off on purpose!" she snapped dangerously, eyes flashing with barely leashed anger.

Darius glared at the troublesome trio and commanded, "Leave now or suffer the consequences," Then he added, "I doubt very seriously that your families would appreciate having the headman visiting them personally to deliver warnings!" His green eyes narrowed dangerously.

He wrapped an arm around Kitra's waist, looked at Lissa and suggested, "Come, let's leave these children to bicker among themselves." Kitra nodded and leaned gratefully into her brother. She wrapped an arm around his waist while Lissa stood at his other side.

As the trio walked away, leaving the three troublesome girls standing there, their jaws dropped, unable to believe what Darius had said to them and furious that all the cute guys seemed to protect that red haired bitch.

Darius lead Kitra and Lissa over to a large tree. They sat under it on the grass, where they spread out their food and ate lunch together as they relaxed a bit.

Darius looked at Kitra and noticed she looked depressed and was barely eating. He said, "Hey Kit, you know those girls are lying, right? It's **not** your fault that Bankotsu got banished!"

"Yes it is," she sobbed brokenly. "If he wouldn't have helped me that night, then... then he would still be here!" she wailed.

Darius kneeled in front of his sister. "It is **not** your fault!" he repeated sternly. "If he hadn't have helped you, you would have been far worse, and I would have kicked his ass myself!" His eyes were serious and angry.

Kitra sobbed, "But if he hadn't beaten up Kio and Kou, he wouldn't have been banished!"

Darius sighed heavily and wrapped her in his arms as he soothed, "Honey, we both know damn well Bankotsu would have killed them if he had stayed anyways. Don't let those girls get to you, Kit! Now, stop blaming yourself!"

Kitra leaned into his chest and cried a little and sobbed, "I still miss him!" she confessed letting her misery show for once.

"We both do, sweetheart!" Darius said. "But Bankotsu knew full well that there would be consequences." He tightened his grip and soothed, "We also both know full well that he never would have wanted you to blame yourself Kitra!"

He pulled back to look at her and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now, no more blaming yourself," he ordered, with dead serious green eyes. Kitra sniffled and nodded, then hugged her brother tightly.

Lissa walked over and said, "Forget those other girls, Kit! They're just jealous because Bankotsu has always cared for and protected you, and they can't imagine why he would like you and not them." Kitra smiled sadly and Lissa beamed at her friend.

Darius handed Kitra her food and mentioned sternly, "Now eat, I don't want you to stop eating on me again," allowing his fear of losing to her show clear in his eyes. Kitra accepted her food. The trio sat back down and finished eating.

Afterwards, Darius stood up and holding out his hands; which the girls accepted and he helped the girls to their feet. He suggested, "Let's head back over to the training grounds." adding, "I'd like to get some more practicing in before I call it a day." The girls nodded and the trio walked back over to the training grounds.

Upon reaching the railing, Darius helped both girls over the railing, then hopped over himself. They continued walking side by side over to the crates that had been stacked earlier.

Darius eyed the girls. "You two sit there and enjoy the show," he instructed, while pointing at the crates. Kitra and Lissa nodded and sat together upon the crates.

Darius pulled out his sword and hollered, "Anyone wanna spar?" eager for more practice to work out some of his pent up frustrations.

Nenji stepped up and glaring at Darius, snapped, "What the hell did you beat Tao up for? You do know that he has four busted ribs, right?" furious at how he'd treated the new recruit.

Darius narrowed his own eyes. "I was only warning him to stay away from Kitra," he replied evenly, eyes hard and dangerous. He stated, "I know damn well you're one of them, don't think I've forgotten either! I'll **never** forget what the four of you did!"

Darius assumed a fighting stance and ordered seriously, "Draw your sword, Nenji!"

Nenji's eyes widened fearfully and he quickly drew his sword and assumed a fighting stance. "Defend yourself now or face my fists!" Darius warned him. Nenji knowing he was in trouble either way; took the first strike and missed.

The two kept lunging their swords at each other for over an hour, and then Darius disarmed Nenji and tossed his sword at Kitra's feet again, while keeping an eye on his opponent. "Now we shall see if your hand to hand has improved any," he commanded.

Knowing he was in hot water now, Nenji was now extremely nervous, and began forming beads of perspiration on his forehead as he quickly began throwing punches. One out of every five hit whereas with Darius, three out of every four hit.

After a half hour of trading punches and kicks, Darius used a swift maneuver and knocked Nenji back a few feet. He swept his feet, causing him to land flat on his back.

Darius quickly drew his dagger out and kneeled on one knee beside Nenji with the blade against his throat, Nenji's eyes widened in fear. Darius stared him dead in the eye. "If you **ever** touch her again, you're a dead man! Are we clear?" he warned him, while glaring at the man hatefully.

Knowing it was no idle threat, Nenji nodded his head vigorously.

Darius nodded, then stood up and put away his dagger. "Make no mistake Nenji; I will not hesitate to eliminate **any and all** threats to my sister! Whether by Kou's orders or not, if you touch her in any way again, you will die by **my** hands!" he warned him, eyes hard and dead serious, promising a brutal and pain filled death, if he screwed up again.

Nenji slowly stood to his feet and nodded that he understood. Darius spun on his heel and walked over to his sister and assured her, "He too will not mess with you again, Kitra."

Kitra nodded then hugged him and said softly, "Thank you, Dar," feeling a tiny bit safer now. Nenji had seriously disappointed her, she'd thought he was smart enough not to be one of Kou's lackeys, but she'd been wrong.

Darius hugged her tenderly to him and promised her, "I will not allow **anyone **to harm you **ever** again!"

She buried herself into her brother's protective embrace and they stood there embracing a moment, before he bent over and retrieved his sword replacing it on his hip.

Nenji knowing his ass had just gotten off far easier than Darius normally would have allowed, quickly ran to the villa. He went to inform Kou that Darius knew what happened with Kitra and was furious.

**At the headman's villa:**

Kou was told that Nenji needed to see him and walked into the dining room. Nenji said, "We've got trouble, Kou!"

Kou raised a brow questioningly and asked, "What?" curious why his friend was so frightened.

Nenji sighed heavily and replied, "Well, for starters Darius was at the training grounds today."

Kou perked up and asked, "Oh, and what about Kitra?" hoping this meant she was finally coming out of her shell.

Nenji nodded and said, "Yeah she was there." Still shaking with fear from the anger he'd sensed from her very protective and deadly older brother.

Kou smiled and felt a little better knowing that she was finally getting over things.

Nenji looked his best friend dead in the eye and warned, "You'd better watch yourself! Darius knows what happened that night." He took a deep breath and continued, "During the sparring sessions today, he beat up Tao to the point he broke four of his ribs."

"Ah, did he now?" Kou said, seemingly unworried.

Nenji nodded and added, "He just finished warning me never to harm Kitra in any way or else I was a dead man." pointing to his swollen jaw.

Kou smirked replying, "I wouldn't have expected anything less!" hands clasped happily in front of him.

Nenji scowled and said nervously, "He's dead serious, Kou! You should've seen the look in his eyes," shivering in fear of the memory. He'd seen pure death in those normally calm virid eyes, and that scared the hell out of him; far more than Bankotsu ever had.

"Relax old friend," Kou chuckled and said, "Father and he have reached an agreement already."

Nenji's eyes widened and he asked, "What... what kind of agreement?" a little concerned his best friend had failed to mention any of this yet.

Kou sighed heavily and explained, "Father, myself, Kio, Darius, and Jumal have all signed an agreement. Kio and I are, until she is of age to marry stay **away** from her - period!" he added resentfully, "After the announcement is made, I will not be allowed to marry her for yet another year, in that time I will court her properly- On the bright side, though, Darius cannot allow any other male to court her before then, either."

Taking a deep breath he confided, "Darius's final terms were: **ONE**: After the announcement, she and he **both** move into the villa as to ensure her safety. **TWO**: When he's sent off to fulfill his duties, Jumal will take his place as her guardian until he returns and no one will harm either Kitra, Jumal, or Lissa. **And finally:** All of this went into writing and was signed by father, myself, Kio, Darius, and Jumal."

He took another deep breath and finished, "Darius also warned that if we break our words or any of the conditions are broken, he'll take her and disappear where we will **never** find them and we would all eventually fall at the hands of our enemies as well as the rest of this village."

Nenji looked shocked, and then said dryly, "Ouch! I bet you weren't too happy about his demands, huh?"

Kou scowled and clenched his fists angrily, then snapped, "Hell no! But, I gave my word and will abide by his terms." He huffed, and declared dead serious, "At least I'll still get Kitra in the end and that's all that I care about!" He grinned, eyes lit up as he added smugly, "Besides, he said we couldn't go near her, but that doesn't mean that if she's at the grounds that I can't at least look at her." a dreamy look in his eyes.

Nenji shook his head grinning and said, "Boy, have you ever got it bad," teasing his friend.

Kou grinned at his best friend agreeing, "You bet I do!"

Nenji chuckled and asked seriously, "So what about what Darius did to Tao?"

"It just gives me a reason to go to the grounds without being obvious," Kou smirked, clapping his best friend on the back. Nenji laughed and Kou started walking over towards the training grounds.

**At the training grounds:**

Lissa and Kitra were watching as Darius defeated another opponent, when Kou and Nenji walked up.

Darius scowled and demanded, "What the hell do you want?!" seeing his nemesis approaching.

Kou smiled answering, "Just came by to talk to you a minute." as he drew closer.

Not trusting him for even a second he snapped, "What about?"

Kou held his gaze and replied, "I heard you've had a rather interesting day." amusement in his eyes.

Darius glared at him and demanded, "Get to the point already!"

"Very well then," Kou said smugly. "It has been brought to my attention that you've injured two of my people today."

Darius's eyes narrowed in anger and he growled out, "I didn't kill them, so be grateful I was in a good mood! I simply made it damn well known, that if they harm her again I'll not hesitate to destroy them!" he wasn't about to be intimidated by this sorry excuse of a male.

"Be that as it may," Kou replied, "they are my recruits, so try not to injure anyone else." enjoying reprimanding his wayward soldier. Darius seethed. Kou smirked reminding, "Just thought you might want to know, father wouldn't appreciate you hurting the recruits."

"Whatever!" Darius spat out venomously, glaring hatefully at the arrogant prick before him.

Tawny, Kari, and Shelia walked over to where Kitra and Lissa were chatting happily. Kitra snapped defensively, "What the hell do you three want now?"

Tawny scowled at her and snapped, "Run back home where you belong." She hated the red haired bitch for causing Bankotsu's banishment.

Kitra hissed angrily, moving to get up and put the arrogant prima-donna in her place. Lissa placed a hand on Kitra's shoulder and, glaring at her ex-friends, declared, "Man, you three are something else! Ugh! Why did I ever even think we were friends?" defending her true friend.

Kari glared and Kitra and bit out, "Just stay away from Kou and I won't have to bloody your pretty little face!" Kitra hissed again and flexed her fist, itching to plant it in the bossy girl's face.

Darius noticed the troublesome girls harassing his sister again. "You might want to learn to keep your whore away from my sister!" he snapped to Kou, while pointing at the girls.

he stormed over toward the girls angrily. Kou narrowed his eyes at stormed over, followed by Nenji.

Darius stepped protectively in front of Kitra and, glaring at the troublesome trio angrily, stated, "I suggest you three leave her alone- **now**!"

"You can't tell us what to do," Kari smarted off angrily at his interference.

Kou glared at her. "No, but I can, and if you ever disobey or back-talk my father's personal handpicked swordsman again, there will be **hell** to pay!" he snapped, with his feet planted firmly shoulder width apart and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Kari whipped around and her eyes widened in shock as she gasped, "K... KOU! What are you doing here?" shocked and embarrassed.

"A better question is, what are **you three** doing here?" Kou growled, staring her dead in the eye.

Calming down Kitra sighed heavily and suggested, "Let's go Dar; I for one have had enough excitement for one day," casting a hateful glance toward the trouble makers.

Darius nodded. He, Lissa, and Kitra walked over to the railing, and then he helped them over and hopped over himself. He and Kitra escorted Lissa over to her home, then walked over to their own hut.

Growing weary of the trouble these three were constantly stirring up, Kou faced the troublesome trio and sighed heavily. "If either of you bother Kitra again, I will personally see to it that you will be punished and it will **not** be pretty! Understood?" he warned them, face and eyes dead serious. The three girl's eyes widened in shock then they bowed their heads and nodded.

"Good," Kou said. "Now you two leave! Kari, we need to talk." He said seriously.

Tawny and Shelia ran off and disappeared. Kari asked nervously, "So, uh, what did you want to talk about?"

Kou glared at her angrily and, staring her dead in the eye, mentioned, "Leave Kitra alone or I'll make your life a living hell! **Kitra** is the one I'm going to marry and **nothing** is going to change that! If you so much as speak to her again I'll personally throw you in the stockade! Understood?" eyes hard and hateful.

Kari had tears in her eyes as she whined, "What do you even see in her?"

"For starters, she doesn't go around harassing others!" Kou snapped.

"But you were supposed to love me!" Kari cried, stomping her feet petulantly.

Kou sighed heavily. "I will **never** love you! Only Kitra, and if you cause her any more trouble, you **will **regret it! **So** will your family!" he seethed dead serious, eyes hard and cold.

Kari's eyes widened in fear, she bowed her head and, feeling like her heart had been shattered, walked away dejectedly.

Kou faced Nenji and sighed heavily, then ordered, "I want you to keep an eye on those three and let me know if they harass Kitra again. If they do, you are to bring them to me **immediately**! Understood?"

Nenji nodded and mentioned dryly, "That girl Kari just doesn't take a hint, does she?" knowing that Kou had been trying to get rid of Kari for months now.

Kou scowled and snapped, "Apparently not," Then he sighed heavily and groaned, "She's had a crush on me since we were kids and even though I turn her away, she still keeps it up."

He faced his best friend and said, "Come on, let's go back to my place and I'll have the cook make us something to eat." Nenji nodded and the two of them walked off.

**With Kitra and Darius at their hut:**

Kitra went about making a stew for dinner while Darius sat in the living room polishing his sword. When the food was finished, Kitra walked into the living room and mentioned, "Dar, the food is ready." He nodded and placing his sword aside. He approached his sister. They walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat.

After eating and doing the dishes, Kitra approached her brother with a puzzled expression and asked, "Dar, was it just me or did Kou seem to be acting a little… strange today?"

Darius sighed heavily and replied, "It wasn't you, Kit." He sighed heavily and pulled her into his lap saying, dead serious, "Kit... there's something I need to tell you."

Kitra smiled at her brother and asked, "What is it, Dar?" looking into his eyes.

He sighed heavily and answered evenly, "I made an agreement with the headman." feeling her stiffen slightly in his arms.

Kitra's eyes widened and she asked nervously, "What... what kind of agreement?" fearing the answer.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter fifteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	16. A festival

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**I want give a very special Thank you to Frog Lady for her wonderful ideas, and being such a loyal reviewer! As well as to Yuti-Chan for her continued reviews!:) Most importantly I would like to give a BIG shout out and HUGE thanks to my beta Frog Lady! :)**

**On a side note, this story has been completely revised from the beginning so please re read it or it'll make no sense to read this chapter, thanks. Now, without further ado…**

**Chapter 16: **

**With Darius and Kitra:**

Darius took a deep breath and answered, "Kit, a while back I went to see the headman about what had happened." staring deeply into her eyes.

She licked her lips nervously and asked in a whisper quiet voice, "What happened?" clutching his haori in her tiny hand.

He took a deep breath and holding her gaze, explained, "The headman and I signed a contract guaranteeing your safety as well as Jumal and Lissa's. When I'm gone on duty Jumal will be your guardian and no one can hurt either of you. Also Kou and Kio must not approach you until you are of age to marry."

Kitra blinked as everything sank in and said shocked, "So that's why he acted so unusual today." Knowing there had to be more he wasn't telling her yet.

Darius nodded and continued seriously, "It was the only way I could ensure your safety while I'm gone."

**Kitra's POV:**

"_Oh no... Please Kami; please tell me this doesn't mean what I think it does…" _I took a deep breath and stared Darius in the eyes nervously.

**Regular POV:**

Kitra held his gaze and asked nervously, "What does the headman get in return?" holding her breath awaiting his answer.

He sighed heavily and stated, "After the announcement is made, you and I move into the villa, and Kou courts you properly."

She blinked and lowered her head as she whispered, "I don't want to marry Kou." fighting back her tears.

Darius wrapped his arms around her and said softly, "I know, and I promise you, I **will **find a way for us to leave before it ever can happen!"

Kitra hugged him tightly and declared fiercely, "I can't marry him!" Allowing the hatred she harbored of Kou to show through for once in her life.

She'd spent her whole life tolerating him, because he was the headman's son, but she never liked him from the very beginning. After what he'd done that night in the market, she held nothing but hatred for him. She couldn't prove it, but she knew deep inside that he was the one who'd banished Bankotsu, and that only strengthened her hatred of Kou.

Feeling the resentment she showed whenever she spoke of Kou, Darius explained, "I know, but to ensure your safety I had to come up with this contract and we have to at least make it look like you will, okay?" staring into her eyes, pleading wither to understand and play along.

**Darius's POV:**

"_Forgive me Kitra, please?"_ Holding my breath nervously, I awaited my sister's reaction.

**Regular POV:**

He gently wiped away her tears and vowed, "We **will** leave before the marriage, I swear it Kit!" asking broken heartedly, "Forgive me Kit, I did what was necessary."

She cupped his face and stared him in the eyes, while she replied sincerely, "I forgive you Dar. I know you only did it in order to protect me."

He hugged her to him and released the breath he'd been holding and said, "Thank you Kit."

She smiled sadly and whispered gratefully, "At least he will have to leave me alone for a while now," trying to look on the bright side.

Darius squeezed her hand lightly and she squeezed his back. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Night Dar, I love you." Trusting in him to free them before the contract could be completed.

He lovingly kissed her forehead and said softly, "Night Kit, I love you too." They went to bed and fell into fitful sleeps.

**A week later:**

Kitra and Lissa were in Kitra's room preparing for the festival that was to be held later that night.

"So Kitra, are you excited?" asked Lissa as they got ready.

Kitra sighed answering sadly, "I miss him too much to be excited, besides Kou will be there."

Lissa looked at her friend with soft eyes. "I know you miss him. We all do," she said, as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Kitra nodded and didn't say anything else. After a few minutes of silence between the girls, Kitra sighed and cleared her throat. "Enough of me being all depressed, Dar needs me." She reminded herself, as she straightened her shoulders.

Lissa encouraged smiling, "That's the spirit!" Kitra and Lissa exchanged smiles.

Lissa had already dressed in a pale blue-green kimono, and was looking forward to seeing how Kitra's would fit. Lissa had spent months working on it in her spare time.

Having finished dressing in the light yellow with green seams and aqua flowers kimono Lissa had hand made for her, Kitra twirled around for her friend saying, "It's a perfect fit Lissa, Thanks." Giving Lissa a hug she smiled offering, "How about I do your hair?" looking at her best friend.

Lissa grinned. "Sure! Then I'll do yours, Deal?" glad to see she was finally getting in the spirit of things.

Kitra smiling replied, "Deal." Kitra spent the next twenty minutes gently brushing out and styling Lissa's hair. Smiling she declared with a satisfied smile, "There now you can be the belle of the ball."

Smiling Lissa said, "Sit and I'll do yours." Kitra nodded. She wasn't too thrilled that Kou was going to be there and Bankotsu wouldn't, but she was determined to put on a brave front for her brother and her friend's sakes.

She knew how excited Lissa was about tonight, and she refused to ruin it for her best friend.

Lissa carefully used the silver set Bankotsu had given to Kitra for her birthday. She knew exactly how much that gift meant to her friend who was still hurting, even though she tried really hard not to show it.

Pulling Kitra's flaming locks up on top of her head, Lissa began to painstakingly braid Kitra's hair for her.

Was she was done Lissa clapped and cooed, "Kitra you look so amazing. I wish my hair was red like yours."

Kitra smiled saying, I like yours better Lissa, you're able to blend in the crowd better, where as mine makes it hard to blend in." she finished sadly remembering all the girls and their nasty comments to her.

Lissa smiled saying, "Don't listen to them! They're idiots and wicked jealous that's all!" Kitra swallowing the lump building in her throat nodded.

Smiling at her friend she teased, "I bet Dar will have his eyes on you all night," winking playfully at her friend.

Lissa cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she scolded, "Kitra! You aren't supposed to talk about that."

Kitra laughed, "Relax Lissa they're in the living room."

Lissa blushed mumbling, "Still, you said you wouldn't tell him." Kitra sobered up, "I haven't." Kitra sighed, "Well I guess we're ready so let's go." leading her friend by the hand out to the living room.

Darius and Jumal stood up smiling. Darius said, "You girls look incredible tonight." smiling at both his sister and her best friend.

Jumal smiled adding, "I think we're gonna have our hands full beating the boys off tonight, Dar." in a joking manner.

Both the girls blushed as Darius agreed, "That we are my friend; that we are indeed."

Darius grinned, "Let's get going shall we?" as he held out his arm for his sister and Jumal did the same for his sister.

The girls smiling nodded and took their brothers arms. They guys led them out of the door and they started walking towards the village where everyone was gathering.

As the quartet walked toward the village, Kitra fell very quiet and became sullen. Lissa kept chatting away trying to lift her friend's spirits.

There was a multitude of different booths containing food choices, and a variety of different flowers. The food booths lined one wall of the village gathering area on the right. The flower display booths consisted of a variety of flowers such as cherry blossoms and chrysanthemums and roses, were along the outer edges of the left and right sides. The dancing was located in the center of the area.

Darius looked at the girls and questioned, "Do you want to eat, or dance, first?"

Kitra and Lissa answered in unison, "Eat!" happy not to have to cook for the night. Their eyes lit up and they began laughing together. Darius laughed and nodded.

Kitra laughed and Darius led her over to the food stands. Jumal and Lissa followed them. The guys looked at their sisters and asked, "What do you want to try first?"

The girls scanned over the abundant assortment of choices. The food booths consisted of a variety of dishes, of all varieties. Kitra requested, "I'd like the shrimp and oyster stew with a side of crab please?"

Darius nodded, looking at the lady behind the counter and ordered two sets. He paid for them and handed Kitra hers. She smiled saying, "Thanks Dar," kissing his cheek.

Lissa scrunched up her nose saying, "You sure are brave," grinning at her friend. Turning to her brother she answered, "I'd like the chicken topped curry please?"

Nodding Jumal looked at the lady behind the counter and ordered two sets. He paid for them and handed Lissa hers. She smiled thanking him and kissed his cheek.

Kitra raised a brow at her friend's selection and teased, "Curry huh? That's too spicy for my taste." as the quartet moved to sit under the stars and eat their food, waiting for the headman's announcement.

Jumal looked at Lissa and questioned, "So, are you enjoying yourself?" She smiled and nodded at him with warm eyes.

Knowing her friend was in for a big surprise, Kitra smiled adding, "Wait until the celebration really gets started." eyes were dancing with merriment.

Lissa added happily, "Asa and Tao should be attending tonight too." as her eyes scanned around for signs of her cousin.

Kitra smiled at her friend and looked away sighing. Seeing this, Darius stood up and took Kitra's hand, escorting her to the dancing area.

Lissa smiled as she watched her best friend being twirled around by her older brother. Jumal smiled and led Lissa to the dancing area as well.

The girls smiled as they danced with their brothers and for a while everything was calm. After a while, Jumal asked Kitra to dance, and smiling Darius danced with Lissa. Kitra smiled as she danced with Jumal and tried not to miss Bankotsu so much.

Kou danced with many girls, but his eyes were always glued to Kitra's form as she danced with Darius and Jumal, whishing instead that he was the one holding and dancing with her.

Kio cast longing looks towards Lissa and seethed as he watched Darius dancing with her. Bad enough Darius had Kitra, but now he was holding Lissa too. Kio was seriously beginning to resent Darius.

An hour later, Toa and Asa came over and Lissa chatted happily with her cousin. Kitra sat nervously avoiding Tao, not trusting him in spite of Darius's grave warnings.

Lissa smiled as Asa asked about the kimono Kitra was wearing and said happily, "yeah that's the one I made."

Kitra added happily, "She did a wonderful job," proud to be wearing the kimono her best friend made her.

Sensing her nervousness, Darius pulled Kitra back into the dancing area and began dancing with her again. Smiling at her brother, she said, "Thanks." He nodded and smiling, continued dancing with her.

All the girls other than Lissa and Asa sent Kitra envious or resentful looks, and longing looks toward Darius.

Darius pretended not to notice the longing looks sent his way and enjoyed making his sister smile. Every time she mentioned the looks people were giving them, he brushed it off and told her to just enjoy herself tonight.

Kitra smiled at him and allowed herself to relax as the music took over and her worries were temporarily banished. After the headman's announcement of the new year's expectations, Kitra begged Darius to bring her home unable to handle the looks she was getting from everyone around them.

He nodded and they explained to Lissa and Jumal that they were going home. Jumal danced with Kitra one last time and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before releasing her to her brother.

Lissa had been dancing with Darius one last time, before he took his sister home. Jumal and Lissa opted to remain a little longer and caught up with their cousin.

**With Kitra and Darius: At their hut:**

Kitra kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, as was their nightly routine. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead lovingly before sending her to bed.

He'd picked up on her sullenness before leaving the dance and knew she was missing Bankotsu. He knew as well, that it would be sometime before she really healed from his loss. Sighing he locked up their home and crawled into his own bed after ensuring she was asleep for the night.

**With Bankotsu:**

Came across a bustling village and decided for once to just stop at the inn for the night. He'd spent the day remembering his Darius and Kitra and needed a good strong drink; maybe he'd even find some company to ease the overwhelming loneliness.

Walking in with Banryu over his shoulder, he smirked as people gazed at him in awe as he effortlessly bounced his steady companion on his broad shoulder.

Spotting a free table, he strolled over and ordered, "Hey Innkeeper, bring me sake' and some food. Tossing a bag brimming with Ryou on the table he was sitting at.

The innkeeper obediently grabbed a fresh bottle of sake' and brought it over to the man who'd thrown his money on the table.

His greedy eyes roved over the bountiful money and he asked, "Anything else?"

Watching him Bankotsu thought, _"That's right you greedy little fuck, keep staring at it." _staring at him he ordered, "Prepare me your best room for the night, and bring me three more bottles of sake'" tossing a few coins at the greedy merchant.

Catching the coins, his eyes lit up and he hastily sped away t carry out the young warrior's orders. Bankotsu smirked watching him run off.

His smirk widened as the three men who'd been trailing him for the last couple days, walked through the door. _"There you are,"_ he thought pleased.

Over by the back wall a lanky man dressed in a pink and green kimono watched the display and his grey eyes lit with excitement as he imagined cutting up the arrogant youth who'd tossed around his coins.

Bankotsu downed all four bottles of sake' and ate his food before collecting his money and standing up. Moving towards the innkeeper, he demanded to be shown to his room.

The greedy innkeeper led him to a luxurious room and bid him goodnight. Bankotsu waved him off and placed Banryu by the bed, sitting on the bed and waited patiently.

It was about twenty minutes later when the group that had been following him, burst into the room and dove towards him weapons first.

Bankotsu quickly disarmed them and killed the first two. The third one he broke the guys arm and hissed, "Deliver this message to your pathetic coward of a boss for me. If you want me dead, stop hiding behind your father's money purse and come after me yourself you little fucker."

He walked over chopping off several fingers from both of the dead assassins and began carving something into them with a dagger. He wrapped them in a piece of cloth and shoved them at the man he was sparing in order to have his message delivered.

He tossed the wretch from his room and hissed, "Make sure that little prick gets my message." Tossing the man a single coin adding, "If you come after me again, I'll kill you," tone and eyes dead serious.

Having witnessed his comrade's brutal deaths, the frightened man scurried off to deliver the message, fearing for his life.

Bankotsu scowled and turned to go back to his room, closing the door. Before he could unlatch his armor, he heard clapping from across the room. Facing the sound, he spotted the lanky man from down stairs and barked, "What do you want?" preparing for another attack.

The grey eyed man in feminine attire licked his lips answering, "That was some of the best work I've seen yet," gesturing to the dead men on the floor.

Bankotsu snorted, "Just some hired hands working for a coward," he spat venomously and approached the lanky man.

Holding out his slender hand the man said, "Name's Jakotsu," introducing himself.

Bankotsu scowled not taking the hand. "Bankotsu, now what the hell did you want?" he hissed.

Jakotsu grinned, "You're alright Bankotsu." He smiled offering, "How about I buy you a drink and we can talk a bit?"

Bankotsu scowled, "I'm not interested in whatever you're selling pal, so scram." motioning for him to beat it.

Jakotsu's dark chuckle filled the room as he said, "Those men, they weren't know for going after locals, in fact they'd been sent after me not long ago."

Bankotsu said, "I'm no local. So what makes you think they were after you?"

Jakotsu grinned asking, "How 'bout that drink?"

Bankotsu nodded, "Sure, but you're paying." as he grabbed Banryu and led the way to the table downstairs.

Jakotsu smirked thinking_, "He might even be worth traveling with."_

Bankotsu and Jakotsu talked for the rest of the night getting to know each other and drinking together.

Bankotsu said, "Tell ya what Jakotsu, I'm planning on forming a group of elite mercenaries. How'd you like to join up and travel with me?" adding seriously, "As long as you don't try making any moves on me, I don't care if you're into men or not. You'll have plenty opportunities to kill too." eyes gleaming with obvious excitement at the thought of leading a group of killers.

Jakotsu smirking agreed, "I got nothing better to do, so why not?" laughing as they drank some more sake'

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter sixteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	17. Bankotsu forms the Schichinatai

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**I want give a very special Thank you to Frog Lady for her wonderful ideas, and being such a loyal reviewer! As well as to Yuti-Chan for her continued reviews!:) **

**Chapter 17: **

**With Kou a week later:**

The frightened man waited to be seen and nervously clutching the clothed bundle.

Kou and Nenji entered the room and Kou asked, "How did it go?" staring at one of the men he'd hired a while back.

Shakily the man handed him the bundle and said, "Who the hell is that guy? He's not what you said he was,"

Kou scowled and opened the cloth, instantly his eyes widened and he tossed down the bloody fingers.

The shaking man said, "He told me to tell you to and I quote 'If you want me dead, stop hiding behind your father's money purse and come after me yourself you little fucker' end quote"

Kou glared and hissed, "Get out of my fucking sight!" dismissing the man.

Nenji stared in horror at the fingers on the floor and noticed they each had something carved into them. "Uh, Kou… there's something carved into those," he pointed out a little freaked.

Kou scowled and bent to pick up the fingers as he read each one. "Kou, you'll, never, defeat, me, you, fool." Hissing he tossed the fingers down and ordered them burned, before storming into his room and slamming the door.

Nenji shakily gathered the fingers and took them outside to burn them, wondering what the hell his best friend was thinking, antagonizing a man as dangerous as Bankotsu in the first place.

**Six months later with Bankotsu and Jakotsu:**

A big man with claws on his hands and spiked hair knelt amid his destruction. He was panting from the exertion as he rose to his full height. He licked the blood off his clawed weapons revealing in his recent killing spree.

Looking behind him he found a strong short man with a long braid standing there with his massive arms crossed in front of his chest. Feet planted firmly shoulder width apart. He had a massive blade embedded into the earth beside him. On the other side of him stood a skinny taller man one hand up by the blade on his back in case needed and the other dropped at his side.

Both men smiled approvingly having watched a good portion of the previous slaughter. The man with the braid simply nodded staring the man with the claw like blades dead in the eye. The skinny man to his side waved. The man with the claws grinned and nodded once. The trio walked off together.

**A few months later:**

Renkotsu was busy fixing his best friend from child hood who had ended up losing half his face and some other stuff in their attempt to leave their old employer. "I'm sorry Ginkotsu, but I promise you when I'm done with you, you'll be better than before." he said to the unconscious man he was working on_. "It's a good thing my father was a black smith,"_ he mentally added.

While repairing his friend and building his new face Renkotsu thought back to the slaughter that still lay around them.

Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu, had seen the bald man go nuts and kill everyone, when his big buddy had gone down after being attacked by their former and now dead leader.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu had hung back undetected and watched. Bankotsu now watched impressed, as the bald man worked his magic with the metal and fire. After he had finished his work and woke up his friend, Bankotsu had made his decision. Deciding to make his presence known he called out, "You there," as he moved out into the open.

Startled Renkotsu blinked. "You mean me?" he asked facing the strong looking warrior.

Bankotsu nodded. "I saw your battle, and I watched you repair your friend." gesturing to the metal man.

Renkotsu eyed him skeptically. "What is it you want from me?" he asked.

Bankotsu grinned. "Join me and my men, fight at our sides."

Renkotsu thought it over and asked, "Why should I?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "You like killing don't you?"

Renkotsu nodded. "Then join me, my friend, and kill to your heart's content." Bankotsu smirked.

Renkotsu was about to say something when Bankotsu added, as if reading the young man's mind, "Both of you." Renkotsu smiled and nodded.

**A month later:**

A robust little man laughed a raspy chuckle as he disrobed his 'bride' "I don't see you running away from me now, my dear," He began to undo his own clothes, as his lust filled eyes roved over the prone figure of the woman before him. "My bride... my pretty little bride," he said happily.

As he strutted over to the woman, he reached out a gnarled hand and caressed her creamy face. "Such a good little bride," he cooed happily, trailing his fingers down her sides. He grabbed her thighs and spread her legs grinning proudly. "And now I shall make you mine forever," he said as he settled his stiff member at her entrance. Without hesitation he gazed into her cold dead eyes and began pumping away.

As he was wrapped up in his little endeavor, Bankotsu and the others walked up drawn by the stench. Having spotted the sick, twisted little man enjoying the company of one of the many women's corpse, Jakotsu's eyes shot wide and he gagged, "Ugh! I'm gonna be sick," he shrieked in a girlish voice, before retching.

Bankotsu stood there blinking as he scanned the area taking in all the dead bodies. His cobalt eyes wide with shock. Renkotsu stood there wide eyed in shock at the display, as was Ginkotsu. Suikotsu was disgusted by the man's actions, yet excited by all the blood and bodies he see laying everywhere.

Unheeding of the intruders, Mukotsu focused on the woman and his own 'grotesque' pleasure. After reaching his peak and filling her cold, dead body with his seed, he slipped over to kiss her lips, then pulled back sighing as he said regretfully, "Now if only you hadn't run away after seeing my face, I wouldn't have had to poison everyone."

Over hearing this Bankotsu thought impressed, _"He may be sick, but he's got some talent if he did all this." _Bankotsu stared at the squat little man and asked, "You did all of this?" waving his hand around at the bodies.

Slightly startled stared at the man who spoke, Mukotsu answered, "Yes, she tried to run away."

Bankotsu said, "Pftt! I don't care about some wench. Tell me how you did this," curiosity in his eyes.

Mukotsu smiled proudly, "I have my ways," as he reached for his clothes.

Bankotsu insisted, "Do tell." stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Mukotsu slipped into his clothes answering with pride, "My poisons can do many things. This is only one of them."

Bankotsu smirked, "Well then friend; how would you like to use your poisons working with me and my gang of mercenaries?"

Mukotsu thought it over and asked, "Will I get to pleasure myself with the women?" beady little eyes staring longingly at his dead bride.

Bankotsu answered off handedly, "Do what you will with the wenches, so long as you obey **my** orders!"

Mukotsu grinned answering, "Then I will join."

Bankotsu nodded. "Good, now get what you need and we will leave." waiting with his growing group of elite mercenaries. Mukotsu chuckled gathering his potions and they left.

**Six weeks later:**

Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and the others all were walking through a thick forest area. As they reached the bend in the road, they came across a horrific site. As far as the eye could see blood covered the ground with bones littered throughout the area, in the middle lay the corpse of a half eaten horse.

Jakotsu announced, "I'll go check it out." Bankotsu nodded and the two began to approach the direction of the corpse.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu heard the sound of tearing flesh and looked to their left to see another copse with a huge beast of a man bent over it. Blood dripped from his massive jaws as he took a bite out of the corpse's leg.

Bankotsu Yelled" You there!" The beast raised his massive head licking the blood from his lips as he surveyed the men standing before him.

Bankotsu Demanded, "Tell me who is responsible for all of this," waving his free hand around to encompass the area. Not interested in appetizers, the beast went back to the meal that currently lay in front of him.

Not one to stand for being ignored, Bankotsu yelled, "I asked you a question!"

The beast stared at the man and his voice boomed, "What if I told you it was me? What would you do then?"

Impressed Bankotsu smirked. "I'd ask you if you wanted to join my group," Bankotsu answered while bouncing Banryu on his shoulder.

The beast laughed, "Why would I join your group?" shocked that the little man had approached him, instead of running away in fear.

Bankotsu smiled evilly. "Because together we would wreak havoc on anyone whose paths we crossed."

The beast nodded. Bankotsu added, "Only one condition…"

The beast eyed him skeptically. "And that is?" considering the proposal.

Bankotsu demanded, "You cannot eat any of your comrades, ever." staring up at the mountain of a man.

The beast agreed, "Very well then."

Bankotsu smirked, "Then welcome to The Schichinatai my friend. What's your name?"

The beast answered, "Kyokotsu." Bankotsu nodded and lead his now completed group of killers away.

**With Darius and Kitra: A month later:**

They were at the training grounds when they overheard rumors of Bankotsu.

Kitra jumped off the crates and asked, "Lissa, are you sure it was him?" her heart pounding in excitement as they continued talking.

Lissa nodded, "It has to be. They said he was carrying a large weapon, nearly as large as he was."

Kitra grinned. "Oh Lissa that's awesome, he always was strong! I'm so glad he's safe." hugging her friend excitedly.

Lissa smiled adding, "But the thing is Kit, they said he's now leading a group of killers." a little fear in her voice.

Kitra insisted, "Lissa there has to be a reason. Ban would never kill with some kind of reason. Even if he has become a mercenary, I bet he's doing it to support his new friends."

Turning to her brother, who'd just defeated another opponent, she asked, "Isn't that right Dar?"

Darius smiled answering, "Bankotsu would do whatever he had to in order to survive Kit. If he's found some people to travel with, they'd become like family to him. Don't you worry about Bankotsu, he can take care of himself." He assured, kissing her forehead affectionately.

Overhearing the conversation, Kou snorted derisively, "So the bastard's decided to finally show the world his true colors, eh?"

Kitra defended hotly, "Shut up Kou! You're just jealous because he's making a name for himself, and you'll never be out from under your father's thumb!" glaring at the jerk.

Kou's face reddened as he argued, "At least I'm not out killing innocent people!" glaring back at her.

Kitra yelled back, "At least he takes care of others!" anger rising as she defended her friend.

Before it could go any further, Darius stepped in front of his sister and snapped, "Enough Kitra, we're leaving," and began dragging her off.

Kou scowled at their retreating backs, inwardly seething over the fact that she still refused to see Bankotsu as anything but a protector.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter seventeen please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	18. Kitra meets the Inutachi

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**I want give a very special Thank you to Frog Lady for her wonderful ideas, and being such a loyal reviewer! As well as to Yuti-Chan for her continued reviews!:) **

**Chapter 18: **

**Three years later: With Kitra and Darius:**

Kitra and Lissa were preparing for the festival and were excited. Lissa was telling Kitra about Asa and Tao's little son and how cute he was.

Jumal and Darius were waiting in the living area for the girl's to dress for the festival. The girls entered the living area and the guys grinned, walking up to their sisters.

Darius complimented, "You two will be the most beautiful women there," as he smiled at Lissa.

Lissa blushed thanking him, and took his offered arm. Grinning Jumal offered his arm to Kitra, who happily took his arm, and they walked together towards the village.

When the quartet arrived, they ordered some food and ate it under the tree, as had been their tradition for the past three years. Afterwards they decided to walk over to the dancing area.

Kou and Kio watched from across the area and wished they were the ones holding the girls, but knew better than to even approach them. They'd settle for dancing with the village girls and trying to dance close enough to catch their eyes.

**With the Inutachi:**

They'd come across the village an hour ago, drawn in by the excitement in the air, and realized a festival was being held.

Asa had already invited them to join in the festivities, and after Kagome had convinced Inuyasha everyone needed some fun, and sat him a couple times, he'd reluctantly agreed.

Kitra and Jumal were dancing, when Miroku caught sight of the beauty with red hair. Making his way over, he politely asked to dance with her, and Jumal nodded stepping aside.

Miroku gathered the beauty into his arms and began dancing. It wasn't long before his hand began to wander. Kitra's eyes widened as she felt him firmly squeeze her butt and her face reddened. Her hand raised high into the air and came down in a vicious slap across the stunned monk's face, as she screamed, "What the hell!?"

Instantly Darius was by her side, sword draw and scowling at the monk who'd landed on the floor, from her strike. Kitra hissed, "That monk just grabbed my ass," looking at her brother angrily.

Lightening quick Darius hauled the lecherous monk to his feet and growled, "Keep your hands off my sister monk, or you'll have no need of women," shoving him forcefully away from Kitra.

Embarrassed as hell, Kagome bowed before the offended couple and apologized sincerely, "I'm sorry for my friend's actions. He's a hopeless lech and does that to every woman he comes across. Please forgive him?"

Kitra smiled at the strangely dressed girl and said, "It's okay Dar, I was just shocked is all," as she placed her hand on her brother's sword arm to steady his blade.

He nodded and replaced his sword at his hip, after sending a glare towards the frightened monk.

Inuyasha snorted, "Serves you right Miroku," before staring at the red haired siblings.

Shippo peeked over Kagome's shoulder shaking his head mumbling, "Idiot," as he stared at the shaking monk with fear in his eyes. Kirara mewed her agreement.

Kitra suggested they all sit and talk a while and Kagome and Sango agreed. Lissa and Jumal walked over and the two groups started talking as they continued to enjoy the festival.

Happily petting the kitten in her lap, Kitra asked, "So, Inuyasha was it?" staring at the man with fuzzy ears and golden eyes.

Inuyasha nodded asking hesitantly, "Yeah?" unsure about these people yet, even though everyone else liked them.

Kitra asked curious, "How is that you have fuzzy ears? I've never seen this before." slightly awed by the sight.

Inuyasha snorted and Sango kindly explained, "He's a hanyou, a half demon." staring at the younger girl. Inuyasha sent her a glare.

Kitra asked, "I thought demons were evil?" confusion in her hazel eyes.

Kagome corrected, "Not all demons are evil, just as not all humans are good." smiling at the woman.

Kitra nodded. "I see," she said thoughtfully, continuing to pet the purring kitten in her lap.

Sango smiled adding, "Kirara sure seems to have taken a liking to you," as she watched her pet lapping up the girls attention. Kitra smiled at the kitten and continued petting her.

Darius smiled at her saying, "I bet this will be a night you'll never forget, eh Kit? Knowing his sister had gotten more than she'd expected out of tonight's festivities.

Kitra smiled answering, "That's for sure," as she stared at her new friends.

Lissa and Jumal were sitting with them, but Lissa was very shy and remained quiet. Jumal stuck by his sister's side and watched the newcomers warily.

The Inutachi stayed until after the festival ended, and then checked into the Inn for the night.

Once they were sure that her new friends would have a warm place to sleep for the night, Kitra and Darius bid everyone farewell and walked home. Lissa and Jumal had left over an hour ago, because Lissa had been worn out from all of the excitement.

**With Kitra and Darius: At their hut:**

Kitra lightly scolded, "You never danced with anyone but me and Lissa. Dar, how are you ever going to find a woman to settle down with, if you won't at least dance with them," staring at her brother with concern in her eyes.

Darius laughed answering, "Now Kitra, you know I'm not worried about settling down yet," as he playfully ruffled her hair.

Unamused Kitra sighed. "Darius, you should settle down. You'll make some lucky woman an excellent husband, and a great father." She was concerned for her brother's future.

Darius countered seriously, "Kitra, right now, I'm focused on taking care of you. That's all I need." staring into his sister's eyes, hoping to get the message across.

Kitra smiled sadly saying, "Darius, you've spent our whole lives taking care of me. And in less than a year the announcement will be made," sadness creeping into her normally bright eyes.

Darius nodded grimly. "I know Kit. I'm trying to think of a way to get us out of here before the marriage can take place." He assured her.

Kitra smiled. "I know Dar. But still, don't make me your only reason for living. You need a family of your own someday," placing a loving hand on her brother's smooth cheek and staring into his green eyes.

Darius laughed before kissing her cheek and walking around to lock up their hut for the night.

Realizing the conversation was to be dropped, Kitra sighed and hugging him whispered, "Night Dar. I love you."

He hugged her back and replied, "Night Kit. I love you too." Then they both turned in for the night.

Kitra laid on her bed thinking about that night at the festival. She knew all the women of the village either despised her over Bankotsu's banishment, or Darius's undying devotion to her, except for Lissa and maybe Asa. She wanted her brother to settle down and be happy, not focusing only on her happiness.

Rolling over she grabbed her silver brush and untied her ribbon, allowing her fiery locks to cascade over her pale shoulders. Lifting the brush in her hand, she began brushing the long red locks of silk with the treasured silver brush that was her last gift from Bankotsu.

She sighed as her thoughts turned to Bankotsu. She missed him terribly even still, after all these years. She was happy to know he'd found some friends to travel with, so at least he wasn't alone anymore.

She wondered if he ever thought about her and Darius. She thought back to the day he'd been banished and remembered his parting words. Staring down at the brush in her lap, she ran a hand over the smooth back lovingly and whispered, "You better keep your promise, both of you." Before laying on her bed and wiping away a few tears, as she saw Bankotsu waving and smirking at her.

**With Bankotsu:**

He and the band had completed their latest assignment and he was sitting with Jakotsu drinking some sake' to celebrate their recent victories.

Earlier that day, He'd remembered the day of his banishment and the anger and hatred over what happened, still burned inside him. He didn't blame Kitra, or even Jumal, but he was furious with and just itched to kill Kou over it- especially since the prick was still sending hired hands after him from time to time.

Due to the proximity of where they were, and the last job they'd gotten paid for, tonight he was feeling extremely bitter over the whole incident and missing his childhood best friends terribly, so he tried to drown his sorrows in sake' with his men.

He'd been killing ever since his banishment. At first it was just the lackeys Kou would send after him, and then it became a way to ease the overwhelming loneliness at being separated from the only home he'd ever known. As long as he was killing, he didn't think about his friends and how much he missed them.

After he met Jakotsu and decided to form the band, the loneliness began to ease some, but it never completely faded away. From time to time he'd still get bombarded with memories of the life he'd been forced to leave behind. The anger and hatred over what had been done would surface and he'd become irritable, daring anyone to cross him, just so that he could explode and work on some of the frustrations by beating them back into place.

His men all knew better than to cross him or to disobey a direct order from him, or any order for that matter. They understood completely that he wouldn't hesitate to remind them of exactly why he was their leader. He commanded respect and loyalty even among his murderous 'brothers' and they knew it.

He wondered how Kitra was doing and whether or not she'd recovered from her injuries that night so long ago. Scowling he ground his thumb into the floor trying to squash an imaginary bug.

Jakotsu had noticed his leader had been extra touchy today and wondered why. Holding out another cup of the ancient brew, he asked, "So what's with you today?" grey eyes concerned for his friend.

Bankotsu sighed answering, "Memories," as he downed the next cup in a single gulp, dipping it into the bucket for more, as Jakotsu continued staring at him.

Jakotsu said, "Must have been some memory. It's had you extra crabby all day," dipping his own cup into the brew.

Bankotsu said, "Yeah," eyes softening as Kitra and Darius's faces entered his mind. Sighing he rubbed his temples trying to remove their faces, before the longing could set in. He was tired of not being able to see his friends and whished like hell he could kill the man responsible for his banishment.

Growling he tossed the cup across the floor smashing it against the far wall. A grim satisfaction filled him temporarily as he watched the glass shatter into tiny slivers.

Jakotsu was shocked and decided to get his friend another cup and let the conversation drop for now.

Bankotsu scowled as he reached for his cup only to remember he'd thrown it across the room. Jakotsu handed him a full cup and offered, "Let's sit and finish the sake' together." Bankotsu nodded, grateful that he'd dropped the subject, and continued to drown his sorrows. Each of his men had been tested in combat one on one with him and been taught their place in the group. More than once already he'd beaten each of them back into place.

Jakotsu of course had become his closest companion and seemed a good drinking buddy. He'd learned after that first night not to make any moves on his leader. Each of the men respected their leader's strength and ruthlessness. But more importantly, they respected the man himself and would gladly follow him through the fires of hell itself if he asked it of them.

He treated each and every member with an equal amount of respect, and settled any and all disputes fairly and quickly. They learned within the first couple weeks of traveling together, not to start fistfights with their fellow brothers, or the two caught fighting would answer to their powerful leader's dangerous fists.

When he became even more of a cantankerous bear than normal, they quickly learned to back off. If he said to drop something, they immediately did so, not wanting to face his fearsome wrath.

The only one who ever dared to push even a little bit, was Jakotsu. Bankotsu had come to view him as a confidant of sorts and had explained part of his life, but he wasn't ready yet to put names to the people who'd mattered in his life. Jakotsu was waiting patiently, knowing his friend was deeply hurting and trying hard as he could to hide it.

Of the entire group, he'd known Bankotsu the longest, and had come to see him as a true big brother. The first few weeks together Bankotsu would only ignore him when he asked about his past, but after that, he'd begun to open up and confided about his banishment, not why, only that he'd been banished.

Slowly Bankotsu and Jakotsu were beginning to confide in each other a little more each time, usually when they were alone and sake' was around, but also late at night when the others were sleeping and neither of them could sleep.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eighteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	19. Engagement

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**I want give a very special Thank you to Frog Lady for her wonderful ideas, and being such a loyal reviewer! As well as to Yuti-Chan for her continued reviews!:) **

**Chapter 19: **

**One year later: With Kitra and Darius:**

They'd just arrived at the headman's festival as Jumal and Lissa were getting food.

Kitra wasn't really in the mood to eat as she was nervous of how things would go tonight. Darius held her hand soothing, "It'll be alright Kit," as he kissed her cheek trying to calm her nerves.

Kitra nodded and squeezed his hand before sighing. The headman made his way to the center of the crowd and asked for everyone's attention.

Kitra gulped nervously as she dreaded the next sentence that would come from his mouth.

Standing tall and proud the headman said, "As you all know, it's time for my son to settle down. He has chosen his bride and she's in attendance here tonight."

Motioning for Kou to step up beside him, the headman continued, "My son has made his decision and now it's time to announce it to everyone," stepping back to allow Kou to announce the good news himself.

Kou smiled thanking his father and spotting his red haired beauty motioned for her to join him. Kitra looked at Darius, who nodded. She sighed and slowly made her way to Kou's side whishing she was anywhere but there.

Kou grinned and his eyes lit with pride as she made her way to his side. She was in a pale yellow kimono tonight and her hair fell over her right shoulder in a single braid.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Kitra stood at his side and tried not to wince when his arm snagged her waist, pulling her into his side.

Kou smirked finishing, "As you all know Kitra has held my heart since we were kids. Tonight I'm pleased to announce she will become my bride in one year's time. Please everyone, enjoy the festivities."

Turning to Kitra, he kissed her cheek and led her towards the dancing area. She reluctantly allowed him to lead her to the area and they began dancing.

Darius watched him like a hawk as he danced with his sister. His jaw was clenched as he noticed the way she was pretending interest in whatever Kou was talking about.

Kio walked up behind him and said, "Well now, I wonder how happy she really is about all of this?" smugness in his tone.

Darius whirled to face him and angrily snapped, "Shut the fuck up Kio!" glaring at him.

Lissa nervously asked Darius to dance with her, and he agreed, sweeping her into the crowd.

Kio scowled for another two years yet he couldn't announce his bride, but he'd already made his decision as well. He couldn't have Kitra; she was officially engaged to his brother now, so he would have Lissa. He stood there seething as he watched Lissa laughing and dancing with Darius.

**With Kou and Kitra:**

Kou was absolutely on cloud nine as he held her fully developed body against his own and they moved to the music. His heart soared, after years of waiting she was finally in his arms. He'd come out on top at last- Kitra was his fiancée.

He whispered in her ear, "I hope you're as excited as I am my sweet. This next year I plan to make you fall madly in love with me, and by this time next year we will be married." reaching up to undo her braid before sweeping her around the dance area.

Kitra shivered at his nearness, trying hard to hide her revulsion as his hand swept into her hair. This was the one place she'd never wanted to be. Remembering her and Darius's plans, she forced a smile on her face and answered, "As long as you make me happy Kou, I'll keep you happy."

He laughed. "Ah my fiery beauty speaks at last. Rest assured Kitra my sweet; I'll make you the happiest woman alive." placing a chaste kiss on her cheek as he caught Darius's warning glare.

Kitra fought against her nauseous stomach and forced a smile to her face replying, "I'm sure you will Kou." as he continued twirling her around the dancing couples.

Possessiveness entered his eyes, as he watched her silky locks of flame dance around her slender face and fall to her waist. A few tendrils fell across her cleavage. His eyes lit with masculine pleasure as he carefully brushed them behind her ear, lightly skimming her breast.

She sent him a warning glace as her eyes darted to Darius, then back to Kou. He chuckled assuring, "Relax love, I wouldn't soil your honor for anything in the world now."

Huffing she thought disbelievingly_, "Like you didn't try to years ago?"_ but simply nodded to him.

Kou announced, "Tomorrow evening you and Darius will pack your things and move into the villa. You will have your own room with his next to yours. I swear to you my sweet; I have no intention of dishonoring you in anyway." Kitra sighed nodding, as he held her close and led her towards one of the trees.

Darius walked over and asked, "Is everything okay?" staring directly at his sister. Kitra nodded.

Kou explained, "I was just telling Kitra, tomorrow you two will pack your belongings and move into the villa."

Darius nodded assuring, "We'll be ready," as he looked back to his sister, who also nodded.

Kou smiled. "Good, I'll expect you two and the wagon back by sunset tomorrow." Before leading Kitra back to the dancing crowd.

Lissa walked over to Darius and asked, "Is everything alright?" concern for her friends in her eyes.

Darius assured, "Just fine," smiling at her as Jumal showed up.

For the rest of the night whenever any man, even Darius asked Kitra to dance, Kou made it clear she was only to dance with him. Kitra wasn't happy about this, but bit her tongue and remained quiet, when Darius sent her a silent warning to abide by the decision.

She knew he wanted Kou to think he'd won and they would wed for as long as possible, before they made their break. As hard as it was, she held her tongue and stomached the revolting touches, as best she could.

Once the night was over, Darius and Kitra walked back to their cabin and began silently packing their belongings. She hid her silver hair set and her father's katana beneath her clothes. She packed her small collections and her sewing materials as well as her clothes.

Darius packed his weapons and his clothes, taking only what was needed. After Kitra fell asleep, he carefully hid Bankotsu's belongings for safe keeping, not trusting Kou not to have had them followed and planning to burn the place down.

Once Bankotsu's things were safely buried, Darius loaded his and Kitra's belongings into the wagon that had been entrusted to them. He took down the clothesline from outside and stored it up on one of the shelves he'd built when she'd withdrawn into herself after Bankotsu's banishment.

For the first time, in a long time, he allowed himself the luxury of missing his best friend and wondering if he was really okay. He knew better than anyone what Bankotsu was capable of doing and what he would do in order to survive. He'd fought right alongside Bankotsu all their years of serving the headman together.

He wasn't kidding when he'd told Kitra Bankotsu could handle himself, and would do whatever was needed to survive. He loved the man like a brother, and knew without a doubt they hadn't seen the last of him.

After his trip down memory lane, Darius turned his mind to working on his current dilemma- how exactly to free himself and Kitra from that blasted contract, before the wedding could take place. Kou had already made it clear they weren't to leave the village for any reason without his guards beside them.

He'd even considered sneaking off with her now, but the rustling outside nullified that. Standing up he walked outside, sword drawn and ordered, "Show yourself- now!" as the sun began to rise.

Two guards lead by Nenji held up their hands in a defensive position. Nenji smirked, "Kou wanted me to ensure you two made it safely to the villa."

Darius scowled arguing, "I'm more than capable of protecting her, ya know?" insulted by the insinuation that he'd allow his sister to be harmed.

Nenji chuckled correcting, "More or less he was worried you'd go back on your word and try leaving." eyes serious.

Darius's scowl deepened as he hissed, "That pretentious little fuck dares doubt my honor!?" emerald eyes blazing furiously.

Nenji grinned, "Relax Darius, he's just anxious to have his bride to be and her brother safe and sound." he ordered his men to take the wagon back to the villa.

Darius hissed, "Not until Kitra and I are both up. I'll get her now and we can leave." Replacing his sword at his hip and slipping his sister into his strong arms. She nuzzled into his warm chest, mumbling sleepily, before falling into a deeper sleep.

Nenji nodded and ordered the wagon taken to the villa where he would meet them with Darius.

The guards nodded and led the cart back to the villa. Darius hissed, "Kou will regret doubting my honor." As he held his beloved sister protectively to his chest and stormed up the path.

Nenji smirked falling into step beside him and soothed, "He's merely anxious is all. He really does love her you know? He always has." wanting the man to understand his friend's intentions.

Darius snorted disbelievingly and hissed, "If he loved her, he wouldn't have made her so miserable these last few years, and he wouldn't have tried to rape her that night," his grip unconsciously tightened on Kitra, who protested with a whimper in her sleep.

Darius sighed and loosened his grip after seeing her frown and continued walking towards the villa.

**At the villa:**

Darius stepped into the door, seeing all of their belongings already waiting for them. He gently placed his waking sister on her feet and she knelt beside her boxes making sure everything was still there.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily she asked, "What happened Dar? I thought we'd move in tonight, not this morning?"

Walking up, Kou answered, "That's my fault dearest. I'm afraid I was so excited to have you here, I sent my guards to escort you two and your stuff here before the sun even rose."

Knowing it couldn't be undone, Kitra nodded and asked, "Darius what about mom's garden?"

Darius assured, "Lissa and Ju will look after it when I'm away." Kitra smiled glad that her mother's garden would still get tended to.

Kou ordered Kitra and Darius's belongings to be taken to their rooms and led them towards the dining hall.

On the way he decided now was as good a time as any to lay down the ground rules. He knew the women of the village despised Kitra and he intended to keep her safe, as well as to ensure she stayed here.

Facing his future wife he decreed seriously, "Kitra, you are to go nowhere outside of this villa without a minimum of three of my best guards to accompany you at all times. Tao, Nenji, and either Darius or Jumal."

Seeing the fear in her eyes he assured, "Tao and Nenji know you're mine and are to be protected at all times. They won't so much as lay a single finger on you." eyes hard as slate.

Kitra nodded nervously, grateful at least Darius or Jumal would always be present. She wasn't happy about this, but she understood it was part of the 'agreement' as her brother had explained the need to keep up the faced that they were cooperating.

Kou added, "You're due a wardrobe change as well. I don't want to see you in anything but kimonos from now on." Snapping his fingers, he held out his hand and one of the newest recruits handed him a silky fabric. He thrust it at her and showed her to her room so she could change.

Kitra growled snatching the material and stormed into the room, slamming the door as she undressed and returned scowling at him hissing, "No way in hell! You get me some real clothes Kou!" eyes nearly as red as her luminous hair.

Kou chuckled, "Now, now, my sweet. Those are real clothes, and I expect to see you in them every day. You have a closet full of them so plenty to choose from."

Kitra hissed, "Fine, I'll just get my own damn clothes!" moving towards her boxes.

Kou snapped his fingers and two of his guards snatched up her clothing and carried it outside.

Outraged she demanded, "What the hell are you guys doing?! Put those back- now!" flames in her eyes.

Kou ordered, "Burn all the clothes!" as he held her back.

Darius glared at Kou ordering, "Enough Kou," as he approached the man, yanking his sister free from his grasp.

Kitra's horror filled scream rent the air as she tried to run toward the fire, but Darius held her back as she sobbed into his chest.

Sending Kou a death glare, Darius soothed Kitra and escorted her to her room. She locked herself in her room and quickly hid her gift from Bankotsu, and her father's sword both under the bed. At least she'd had the foresight to hide them before storming out in this sham of a garment.

Darius locked himself in his own room and tried to reconcile himself to living at the villa.

Kou smirked as he continued to watch the clothes from her horrid past go up in flames. Along with all of her sewing, he didn't want any reminders of Bankotsu in his home.

Turning on his heel, he entered the villa and went about his daily duties, allowing Kitra this one day to sulk.

**The next morning:**

After breakfast, Kou escorted Kitra to the gardens and backed her up against the tree, forcing his tongue into her mouth and halfway down her throat. Fighting back the need to gag, she clamped her teeth down hard enough for him to jerk his tongue out and glare at her. She slapped him and hissed, "No!"

Holding his stinging cheek, Kou hissed, "Need I remind you that you are now my fiancée?" voice dropping a notch, he warned angrily, "If you wish for your precious brother to remain here with us, instead of being banished, you'd better start behaving Kitra!" promise of retaliation dark in his eyes if she was to defy him again.

Kitra sighed and lowered her head in defeat. Without Darius she'd be completely defenseless against this madman. She whispered contritely, "I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready for you to kiss me yet. I'm still adjusting to the fact that we're engaged now."

Kou sighed, "It's alright. I suppose I was moving a little fast." as he hooked his finger under her chin.

Darius showed up asking, "Everything okay in here?" as he munched on some of the fresh bread. Kitra nodded and Kou led her around the gardens, with Darius close behind them.

**Later that evening:**

After dinner, Kitra retired claiming she'd had enough excitement for the day. Darius decided to have a little talk with Kou.

He pulled Kou aside and ordered, "Just remember Kou, you'd better start treating her with respect or you'll answer to me!" eyes hard and serious.

Kou scoffed reminding him, "You remember your place Darius, she's my fiancée now and next year she'll be my wife. If you don't behave, I'll make sure you never see her ever again," eyes just as serious.

Darius growled and grabbed Kou's throat hissing, "Watch who you threaten Kou, and she is not yours just yet. Fuck up even once, and she never will be!" releasing the kid before he gave in to the urge to strangle him.

Eyes wide and rubbing his neck, Kou nodded then added, "She'll be mine next year though. Once she is, you'll have to behave if you wish to see her," and walked off chuckling as Darius's growl of frustration filled the air behind him.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter nineteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	20. Escape

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kitra, Darius, Kou, Kio, Nenji, and Tao, Jumal and the plot, and story line..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**I want give a very special Thank you to Frog Lady for her wonderful ideas, and being such a loyal reviewer! As well as to Yuti-Chan for her continued reviews!:) **

**Chapter 20: **

**Nine months later: With Kitra and Darius:**

After nearly a year of planning, Darius was ready to make their escape. Kou and Kio had really gotten greedy over land lately and several of their enemies were planning an all out war. Darius had gotten wind of it on his last patrol and he'd only told Jumal about it. Jumal had immediately taken Lissa to his aunt's and explained he'd pick her up after duty tonight.

Darius had managed to convince Kou to allow him to take Kitra camping, on the condition that Kou and his two body guards accompanied them. Kitra had reluctantly agreed, wanting this last outing with her brother for old time's sake.

They were currently walking to their outing to the right of the village, when the village bells were rang, signaling an attack. Seizing the opportunity, Darius grabbed Kitra and they made a run for it.

Jumal was out on the front lines and ready to pull his disappearing act, only to come face to face with an angry hoard of demons. The next second everything erupted into chaos. The villagers began fleeing from their houses and screaming in terror as the few guards took up arms and tried to battle the enraged demons.

Kitra screamed as she saw Jumal go down, and Darius whisked her away grabbing her hand and running into the woods as fast as they could. Cursing Kou and his guards gave chase.

**With Kitra and Darius:**

Kitra's heart was pounding violently in her chest as she clutched her brother's hand. She'd seen one of her closest friend's fall before everything went to hell. Now she and her only surviving family were on the run from a hoard of demons, and her own personal demon, which was hot on their heels and cussing up a storm.

Adrenaline giving her a boost she poured on the speed to match her brother's and they began to pull ahead of their pursuers. Darius began dodging through the trees and zigzagging everywhere in an attempt to shake them off.

Tears burned in Kitra's eyes blurring her vision, but she ruthlessly fought them back and clutched onto her brother's hand. She knew this was the only chance they were going to get to free themselves from a horrible fate, one that in her estimate was far worse than death itself.

She ignored the braches tearing into their clothes and skin, grateful for once that she'd discovered she has minor healing capabilities, without medicines. As soon as they stopped to rest, she'd fix their wounds, until then she only thought of surviving so she and her beloved older brother could live free lives together. As long as she had Darius, she could make it through anything, she knew that.

Darius began panting almost as hard as she was, but he continued running and clutching her hand. If they stopped now, Kou and his guards would catch up, and right now, he needed to get Kitra somewhere safe; so he could make their final stand and kill their pursuers.

Kitra's legs burned from the unusual strenuous use of her muscles and she silently wished they could stop, but she knew they couldn't- not yet at least. They continued running for another hour before she was unable to continue and finally panted, "Darius, need a… break." looking as if she was just about ready to drop.

Darius scowled and nodded figuring they'd rest just a few minutes and keep going, he pulled her behind some bushes and hid them, silently allowing her a much needed break.

He could see the stark fear in her eyes as he watched her panting to regain her breath. He wanted to reassure her everything would be okay, but feared giving away their position. As soon as her breathing returned to normal, he grabbed her hand and they took off running again.

Kitra bit her lip to keep from whining about the pain she was in and was determined to keep up with Darius and not slow him down. Nothing was ripping, but her muscles sure did burn. She shoved the pain aside and focused on keeping her hand in her brother's stronger one and staying by his side.

They tore through the trees and brush using them to their advantage as much as possible. Kitra tried in vain to keep her hair confined to her free hand, so as not to give away their position, whishing she'd brought something to cover her head with. Darius was torn between having her jump on his back so they could move faster, or conserving the bulk of his strength for the battle to come.

He quickly settled on the last one and prayed they would find a safe enough spot that she could hide, and he could do battle. He was determined this time to kill all three of them. Since his last warning, Tao, and Nenji had left her pretty much alone. But his pride still screamed for him to avenge the wrongs done both to his sister, and his best friend.

Kou's obsession with his sister had turned deadly. He knew if Kou got the chance he'd rape her here and now. Clenching his jaw, Darius vowed to himself he'd die before letting that happen and poured on a little more speed and tried to find somewhere for them to make their stand.

Kitra's teeth clamped the inside of her cheek as she tried with everything she had in her; to keep up with her brother's increased pace. Her legs were protesting very loud, now so was here back. She ruthlessly stomped down the pain, locking it into the furthest recesses of her mind, and continued running by his side.

Her bow and arrows had been destroyed back at the village, so she had no weapons of her own. She hated putting her precious brother in this kind of position again, but she was going to have to rely on him to fight alone if they caught up to them.

**With Kou and his lackeys:**

Kou and his men fought their own protesting muscles and continued running after the wayward siblings.

Kou was furious that they'd try and take off now of all times. No way in hell was he letting her escape him now, Not three short months before he would finally claim her in every sense of the word- Kitra was his, damnit! He ordered for Tao and Nenji to follow after them and not let them escape. He wanted Kitra by damned and he was going to get her! He was too close to let her slip away now.

He inwardly seethed at Darius's duplicity at vowed to kill the bastard himself. How dare he pretend to obey his orders, just to run off at the last minute? Kou didn't care anymore if Kitra hated him for the rest of her life, she was his and he was going to keep her, no matter the cost! If he ended up having to kill her precious brother to do so, then so be it. He was sick of waiting to make her his

In the back of his mind, he wondered about his village, but shoved that aside as he focused single mindedly on getting his wayward fiancée back. The little temptress was currently being led by her damned pain in the neck brother.

Heart pounding in his chest, he focused his mind on the chase and vowed to take her before the night was over, willing or not. Pouring on the speed, he continued to chase after them, with his two trustworthy guards at his side.

Tao wasn't one bit surprised they'd pulled a stunt like this. Lissa had mentioned Kitra wasn't overly fond of Kou- hell even Tao could see the girl didn't like him. He just hoped this didn't end up leading to another fight with Darius. After all he had his wife and son to think of now, thank goodness she'd gone to visit his mother in another town and taken their boy with her before the demons showed up.

Nenji was furious about having been sent after his best friend's wayward fiancée. He didn't understand why Kou was so completely obsessed with Kitra. Yeah she was pretty and had guts, but she was too damn headstrong as well. Snorting he continued chasing down the red haired siblings, fearing the inevitable battle to come with Darius.

**With Darius and Kitra:**

Darius and Kitra had continued running for several more hours. Finally at the end of her limits, Kitra stumbled nearly falling to the ground. Looking back Darius realized she'd reached her limits and couldn't continue without a break. Reluctantly he led her to a place where they could rest and hopped their pursuers were far enough behind to afford her this break.

The duo were standing on their feet talking while waiting for their bodies to calm down. Darius was wearing dark blue hakamas and a forest green haori. His wavy reddish brown hair was in a ponytail half-way down his back and his piercing green eyes looked at his sister.

Kitra was wearing a pale green mini kimono. Her wavy, fiery red hair was in a pony tail in half-way down her back much like her brother's and she had hazel eyes. She'd taken a minute to pull her hair tie out and change the sloppy braid, to a ponytail, hoping that it'd keep her hair from loosening from the tie again.

"Kitra honey, you have to trust me and do what I say no matter what, alright?" Darius said, staring at her.

She looked at her brother and agreed. "Okay, Darius." still trying to catch her breath.

"Honey, you're my only sister and I won't let that bastard harm you while there is breath left in my body," Darius declared fiercely, virid eyes dead serious.

Kitra stated seriously, "I just don't want to lose you too, Dar! We've already lost everything else, our home, even our village. I can't bear to lose you too. I love you, Dar!"

Darius chuckled, hugged her, and then kissed the top of her head. She kissed his cheek and hugged him back. He smiled assuring her, "I love you too, Kit! Now relax, I'm not going anywhere. Let's keep moving, alright?"

Kitra nodded and they set out again. He led her by the hand and they walked deeper into the forest. They came upon a clearing that seemed to be unoccupied. A small handful of large trees surrounded the clearing; nowhere to escape easily. By the large and wide river were a large rock and several more trees.

Suddenly three men showed up from out of nowhere and began to circle them, one on each side and one in front. Kou had his shoulder length straight black hair in a top-knot ponytail. He wore purplish grey hakamas, and a silky dark red haori. He had dark brown eyes.

Nenji had his brown hair in a bob tail. he had brown eyes and wore maroon hakamas and a light purple haori.

Tao looked much like Nenji, only a couple years younger and was wearing dark purple hakamas and a lighter purple haori.

"Fuck," Darius yelled as assumed a fighting stance and pushed Kitra protectively behind him.

Kou drawled, "Give it up already, It's useless to try to flee from me," glaring at his soon to be wife and her brother.

**A/N Okay guys and gals, that's the end. I hate leaving off on cliffhangers, but this is done as three parts and this takes us to where the next one begins.**


End file.
